El Viaje
by Valsed
Summary: Ikki y Shun son medios hermanos, viven tranquilamente pero todo eso se acabara con un extraño viaje a otro mundo donde conoceran a mucha gente y tengan que enfrentar su destino. Yaoi varias parejas –Terminado–
1. Llegando a un nuevo mundo

**El viaje**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi HyogaXShun, ShakaXIkki, SagaXMu,CamusXMilo, etc. Universo Alterno.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1: Llegando a un nuevo mundo**

Abrió sus ojos, comprobando que ya se sentía mejor, su frente ya no la sentía caliente, se incorporo sentándose en la cama, vio a través de la ventana, solo se podía ver las ramas de un árbol, y el cielo azul a través de las escasas hojas.

-SHUN- el grito lo sobresalto a demás de la repentina aparición -no te espantes-

-Ikki- regaño, mientras que el aludido entraba por la ventana

-ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto colocando su mano en la frente del peliverde

-si Ikki, y que haces aquí, no deberías estar en clases?-

-si pero me preocupe cuando me entere que te enviaron a la enfermería, así que vine a verte-, el peliazul se recargo en el marco de la ventana

-me dio algo de fiebre pero ya estoy bien- agrego con una gran sonrisa

-Ikki, que haces aquí?- el regaño provino de la persona que acababa de entrar

-solo vine a ver a mi hermano y ya me voy, que genio el suyo- dijo saltando a las ramas del árbol -nos vemos después Shun- y se fue de ahí.

-no puedo creer aun que sean hermanos son tan distintos - dijo el Doctor Asterion

-bueno, somos medio hermanos, no tenemos la misma madre-

-eso explica algunas cosas-, el director camino hasta la ventana y la cerro -si te sientes mejor puedes irte-

-gracias- se levanto y se dirigió a su salón de clases

Ahí lo esperaban sus dos mejores amigos.

-Shiryu, Seiya-

-Hola Shun, ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto el de cabello largo negro

-si, gracias por preguntar Shiryu-

-tu hermano volvió a visitarte en la enfermería?- pregunto el de cabello castaño, sabiendo la respuesta

-si, como sabes?-

-el director paso gritando su nombre-

-falto de nuevo a clases-

-es común eso en tu hermano- exclamo Shiryu

-pero por lo menos esta vez no se peleo con el grupo de Jabu, ya sabes que lo expulsan en la siguiente-

-es que Ikki es muy bueno, solo que lo hacen enojar, si Jabu no fuera tan entrometido-

-sabíamos que defenderías a tu hermano-

-no tiene nada de malo, claro que no, pero ya me gustaría tener una relación así con mi hermana Seika, siempre se la pasa regañándome-

-jaja, bien que te lo mereces-

-no es verdad Shiryu- le saco la lengua, causando que Shun y Shiryu sonrieran.

-buenos días- saludo el maestro que entraba al salón

-buenos días- los alumnos tomaron lugar en su lugar

««»»

-Hola Ikki- saludo Seiya aproximándose junto con Shiryu y Shun

-hermano-

-qué tal Ikki?-

-chicos- fue seco saludo, no es que le cayeran mal, pero así era él y ellos lo sabían -vamonos Shun- se monto en su Yamaha, seguido por Shun.

-nos vemos mañana- se despidió de sus amigos

-si Shun, hasta mañana-

Shun se puso el casco y se sujeto de la cintura de su hermano, Ikki arranco.

-te regaño de nuevo el director?-

-si, ese Tatsumi es un amargado, se la trae conmigo-

-si seguro- dijo sacastico

-no me crees?, ahora veras- acelero la moto provocando que se levantara sobre una rueda

-Ikki no hagas eso que me asustas-

-jajaja, no seas cobarde Shun-

-no lo soy, pero podias causar un accidente, y no quiero que te pase nada-

-oh vamos, se cuidarme, ademas el que necesita que lo cuiden es otro-

-no es cierto, se cuidarme-

-aja-

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, vivan solos pues su padre trabajaba mucho, la madre de Ikki había muerto ya hace mucho y la de Shun había desaparecido hace tres años.

Iban por una avenida solitaria, vivían algo retirado, por eso su padre le había permitido tener la moto, iban e silencio, Shun disfrutaba del paisaje de la playa, su casa se encontraba cerca del mar.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver peces voladores pasar a su lado -Ikki- llamo asustado.

-mh- exclamo concentrado en manejar

-ves eso-, Ikki se distrajo y también vio los peces voladores, la sorpresa lo llevo a perder el control de la moto, estrellándose.

Shun fue el primero en reaccionar, se había dado cuenta que Ikki había amortiguado su caída -Ikki- llamo preocupado acercándosele. El peliazul abrió los ojos, se veía lastimado -por que hiciste eso?-

-prometí que siempre te cuidaría- dijo con voz apagada

-pero mira, estas muy mal-

-no es grave, no te preocupes, solo unas heridas- intento incorporarse -auch, bueno y un poco de dolor- sonrío para calmar a Shun

-llamaré a una ambulancia-, saco su celular de su mochila y marco el numero.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Se levanto de la cama, se sentía mejor, sus heridas habían sido atendidas, solo habían sido leves golpes; camino fuera de su cuarto y se dirigió al de a lado, sabiendo a quien encontraría.

-haciendo tarea?-

-si- volteo para ver de frente a quien llegaba -te sientes mejor Ikki-

-si mucho mejor Shun- se acostó en la cama con los brazos en su nuca -lo mejor fue no tener que ir a la escuela hoy-

-no seas así hermano-

-oh vamos Shun, no seas tan serio- se levanto, quedando sentado -vamos a pasear a la playa, estoy aburrido de estar aquí-

-si, vamos- sonrío guardando sus cosas

««»»

Ikki se había encontrado con sus amigos, se hacían llamar así mismos los Caballeros negros, siempre vistiendo de colores oscuros; a Shun no le agradaban, pues siempre se metían en problemas e Ikki solía estar involucrado en ellos.

Shun se alejo a pesar de que su hermano le dijera que no; pero se estaba aburriendo de escuchar como se burlaban de las personas, se sentó en la arena, viendo hacia el mar, sentía cierto miedo a esa enormidad de agua, tan inmensa y profunda; tan misteriosa.

Los ojos de Shun cambiaron, parecían vacío; se levanto y camino hacia el mar, el agua mojaba su ropa, y el chico parecía no sentirlo, una hermosa voz de mujer sonaba en su mente, le incitaba a seguir, a avanzar sin pensar. El agua ya llegaba hasta su cuello, no sentía el peligro en el que estaba.

Un jalón lo llevo hacia atrás, unos brazos lo sujetaban, despertó tragando agua que de inmediato escupió, llego hasta la playa y fue arrojado ahí.

-qué hacías Shun?- pregunto con la respiración agitada

-yo... yo no se, solo recuerdo que escuche la voz de mi mamá- contesto viendo de nuevo el mar

-Shun, se que aun extrañas a tu mamá pero ella se perdió en el mar hace tres años, es imposible que siga viva-

-Ikki es que... algo en mi interior me dice que sigue viva, y... y su voz fue tn real-

Ikki no dijo nada, pero también había escuchado la voz de una mujer, aunque no había podido identificarla.

-además, esos peces, qué esta pasando Ikki?-

-no lo se- se levanto -vamos a casa a bañarnos-

-si-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Ikki estaba escondido en los jardines de la escuela, disfrutando del día, escucho el timbre de la escuela que anunciaba el fin de la primera clase, las voces de los estudiantes no se hizo esperar, toda la escuela se lleno del ruido provocado por el cambio de maestro, la ventana de arriba de donde se encontraba daba directo al su salón, y a lado la de Shun. Vio una cabeza castaña asomarse, lo reconoció como el amigo de Shun.

-Ikki- le llamo Seiya -por que no vino tu hermano a clases?- pregunto alegremente

Al escuchar esa pregunta Ikki se levanto de inmediato "que no vino a clases, pero si llegamos los dos juntos"

-Ikki- llamo de nuevo Seiya al no escuchar respuesta

-Shun no entro a la primera clase?- pregunto intrigado, sabia que Shun era muy responsable y nunca faltaría a clases.

-no- contesto extrañado.

Ikki recordó lo que había estado pasando, y temiendo lo peor, se apresuro a llegar donde su moto y tomar rumbo a la playa.

Conducía a toda velocidad, esperando que sus temores no se cumplieran, las llantas chirriaban en cada vuelta, la gente le insultaba a su paso, pero él los ignoraba, llego hasta la avenida que daba inicio a la playa, ahí en el mirador estaba Shun, recargado en el barrandal viendo hacia el horizonte.

Dejo la moto en la grava, pero en cuanto levanto de nuevo su vista vio que un enorme remolino cubría a Shun, intento acercarse pero el viento le impedía acercarse.

-Shun-, vio que el peliverde comenzaba a elevarse, -Shun- no parecía que lo hubiera escuchado -SHUN-

En el remolino Shun sentía que era jalado a un lugar donde debería de estar, en sus oídos llego la voz de su madre, no entendía lo que le decía pero parecía querer advertirle algo, podía sentir su calor rodearlo; estaba muy a gusto ahí; en eso escucho la voz de su hermano.

-Ikki?- despertó de su ensoñacion, y vio que estaba flotando -Ikki- dijo con miedo tratando de alcanzar la mano que Ikki le extendía.

-Shun, sujétame-

-no te alcanzo-

Ikki intento entrar al remolino, las ráfagas de viento era muy fuerte, pero el deseo de proteger a su hermano era mayor. Logro sujetar la mano de Shun, pero se dio cuenta que ahora el también flotaba, se acercaron y se abrazaron para no separarse, el viento era muy fuerte, ambos cerraron sus ojos, solo sentían sus cuerpos moverse a voluntad del remolino. Sentían miro y curiosidad por lo que pasaría ahora.

««»» ««»» ««»»

En otro lugar, en otro tiempo...

Un antiguo castillo se contemplaba imponente, se encontraba en medio de una pequeña isla rodeada de altos peñascos, una mujer de largo cabello verde, se dejaba caer cansada.

-Lady Akari, esta usted bien?- pregunto un pez volador

-si, Fuku solo estoy algo cansada, pero algo fallo- se levanto las cadenas que sujetaban sus muñecas y tobillos sonaron con el movimiento. -Shun no llego donde debía-

-en donde esta?- pregunto preocupado el pez, flotando en su lugar

-no lo se, es como si algo o alguien hubiera intervenido, solo espero que no haya sido...-

-no se preocupe Lady Akari, salde a buscarlo-

-te lo encargo Fuku-, el pececito salió rápidamente de ahí.

Unos pasos hicieron eco en el enorme salón, la enorme puerta abierta dio a paso a un hombre alto de cabello azul al igual que sus ojos, si mirada seria, intimidaba, es hermoso físicamente, aunque su corazón no lo es tanto. Sonrío al llegar frente a la mujer, un rayo de luz la iluminaba desde arriba, era la única luz en todo el lugar.

-puedo sentir de nuevo la llave en este mundo, así que lo has logrado-

Akari no contesto, pero evito verlo.

-estoy seguro que vendrá ante mi, pero par estar seguro mandare a alguno de mis hombres a buscarlo- se alejo de ahí. La mujer dejo derramar varias lagrimas de tristeza, esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero también se alegro al entender que no había sido él quien intervino en su hechizo para traer a su hijo.

-hermano- lo intercepto un hombre parecido -qué harás ahora?-

-solo lo necesario para conseguir lo que quiero- volteo a verlo con esa mirada penetrante, el otro retrocedió un poco, sabia que no le haría daño, pero no podía evitar sentir miedo -quiero que me ayudes?-

-claro, te ayudare en todo lo que quieras hermano-

-por el momento solo necesito que cuides a la prisionera, saldré en búsqueda de alguien-

-si-, lo vio alejarse.

Camino hasta donde se encontraba Akari, le sonrío con burla al ser visto por ella; -estas a gusto?- pregunto con sarcasmo -no te ves bien, deberías tomar las cosas con calma- Lady Akari, prefirió esquivar la mirada.

-uuy que modales, pero no me importa- le dio la espalda, y se alejo unos pasos -le dije a mi hermano que te cuidaría, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, así que espero que te portes bien- y empezó a reírse.

Lady Akari, se sintió mas relajada al verlo alejarse, ambos hermanos tenían el corazón contaminado, aunque cada uno con su propia forma, sabia que en fondo eran buenos, pero muy en el fondo.

Se alejo aun sonriendo, le parecía gracioso molestarla, sobre todo porque nunca le contestaba entendía porque su hermano la tenia cautiva, pero no entendía realmente para que quería la llave; se encontraba bajo unas enormes escaleras, se podía escuchar las olas de mar, chocar contra las rocas, desde las ventanas se podía ver el mar, algunas gotas del oleaje se introducían, una pequeña laguna se encontraba al final; muchas plantas exóticas decoraban el lugar, varios rayos de luz alumbraban el lugar, cerca de ahí, había un jardín, el peliazul camino hasta allá; antes de sentarse, su cintura fue sujetada y recargada en un cuerpo.

-tu hermano no esta- fue mas una afirmación

-no, y estoy seguro que tardara- sintió unos labios en su cuello, ladeo su cabeza para dar mas espacio.

-eso es genial-

-solo que me pidió que vigilara a su prisionera-

-mm- seguía besando

-qué te parece si subimos?-

-mm, no me gustaría toparme con tu hermano, me da miedo- lo soltó y giro sobre si mismo

-él no te haría daño, mientras estés conmigo- lo tomo de los hombros y lo giro para verlo de frente, le encantaban esos ojos rosas tan dulces.

-no se, este lugar es bello y cómodo, no tenemos porque subir- el peliazul lo beso con fuerzas mientras jugaba con su cabello lila; él otro se dejo hacer, sabia lo salvaje que podía llegar a ser, pero aun así le fascinaba.

-mm, bueno no importa, mientras estés conmigo- lo volvió a besar, sus brazos rodearon la cintura de ojirosa y lo junto mas a su cuerpo. Rompió el beso, y lo lanzo al suelo, se disgusto ante tal acto -lo siento- dijo en falsa disculpa.

-no seas tan brusco- sintió el cuerpo del peliazul sobre el suyo -soy delicado-

Otro apasionado beso -yo brusco, y me encanta-, le quito su playera.

-y a mi-

««»» ««»» ««»»

En la inmensidad del océano un barco calavera, desviaba su ruta de navegación.

-qué pasa Capitán?- pregunto un chico rubio a un peliazul que miraba al infinito

-mj, ha vuelto- se alejo de su lugar y camino hasta el timón, para reajustar la nueva ruta.

-Camus, no le hables con rodeos al chico- el aludido le miro con frialdad, a la cual no se intimido acostumbrado a ella.

-qué es lo que pasa Milo?- pregunto otro chico de cabello verde que también estaba ahí.

-vamos Camus explícale a los chicos-

-la llave se vuelve a sentir en este mundo-

-así es, ahora nos toca buscarla antes de que la encuentre él- agrego Milo levantándose del borde del barandal del barco y ubicándose tras el capitán, sin tocarlo.

-y sabe a donde ir?- pregunto de nuevo el rubio, acostumbrado a esas acciones

-Hyoga eso es algo que tenemos que descubrir, sino no tendría emoción el viaje-

-emoción?- pregunto el peliverde -no seria, peligroso?-

-no Isaac, es emoción, un nuevo reto a vencer demostrarnos que somos mejores- comento abrazando a Camus

-Milo, deja de desvariar, este problema que se nos presenta no es un juego, de esto dependen muchas cosa-

-oh vamos Camus, solo quería que los chicos no se pusieran nerviosos- alzo los hombros con resignación y recargando después su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul

-es mejor que sepan de una vez que un nuevo futuro dará inicio ahora-

Hyoga e Isaac se quedaron pensando en las palabras de su Capitán, y la actitud relajada del segundo al mando.

««»»

Shun se levanto algo aturdido, abrió los ojos enfocando donde estaban; a su lado vio a su hermano.

-Ikki- lo llamo moviéndolo -Ikki, estas bien?- se relajo al verlo abrir los ojos.

-Shun- dijo incorporándose -dónde estamos?-

-no lo se- vieron que estaban sobre la arena, alejados del agua, no reconocían el lugar, una espesa selva comenzaba después de la playa. El cielo tan claro no parecía para nada a la de la ciudad.

-sera mejor que investiguemos-

-Ikki- llamo con preocupación

-si Shun?-

-siento algo extraño en este lugar-

-si?-

-es como si encontrara a alguien, como si...-

-crees que tu mamá esta aquí?-

-si-

-todo esto es tan extraño, que creeré en eso- le sonrío como apoyo

-gracias Ikki-

-ahora vamos a investigar-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	2. El secuestro

**El viaje**

««»»

Gracias a **Arkaham**, Shadir, **Laliari**, Kainekito, **Nebyura** por sus revirew's

Advertencia: Yaoi HyogaXShun, ShakaXIkki, SagaXMu, KanonXSorrento, CamusXMilo

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: El secuestro**

Era un poco complicado pasar entre ramas y arbustos; el calor y la humedad los cansaban muy rápido. Se escucharon voces y pasos aproximarse, se pusieron en alerta, el no saber donde estaba los tenían muy tensos.

-qué crees que sean Ikki?-

-no se, parecen personas-, las voces sonaban muy claras, sus risas parecían burlas.

-pero miren que tenemos- dijo un a persona desaliñada, viéndolos con superioridad

-oh que bonito regalo nos han otorgado- comento otro con lujuria

-no se acerquen- dijo Ikki con fuerza

-miren el niño tiene agallas- se burlo un tercero. El grupo de 4 se acerco a ellos.

Shun quien se mantenía tras Ikki sintió unos brazos sujetarlo desde atras. -Ikki- pidió ayuda.

Al voltear a ver a su hermano, los otros 4 llegaron ante ellos, uno de ellos sujeto a Ikki.

-que facil fue, es hora de divertirnos-

-eso nunca-, pateo la espinilla de quien lo tenia sujeto provocando que lo liberar, giro sobre si mismo y golpeo en su rostro, haciendo que cayera de espaldas, iba tras el otro pero se detuvo al ver como uno de ellos blandía una espada.

-a donde fue tu valentía chiquillo?- se burlo el que portaba el arma.

-maldito-

-ja, tendré que darte una lección- Ikki retrocedió espantado, nunca creyó estar en esa situación, fue tal su sorpresa que el tipo logro herirlo en el pecho.

El dolor llevo a Ikki caer de espaldas en el suelo; al ver que su enemigo se acercaba se arrastro hacia atrás buscando espacio para levantarse. En el cielo una ave multicolor llamo la atención de todos, de sus garras soltó una espada que cayo cerca de Ikki, el tipo al ver que ahora su víctima estaba armada, se apresuro a atacarlo

El instinto de sobrevivencia llevo a Ikki a tomar la espada; el sujeto grito al sentir el acero atravesar su estomago, Ikki miraba sorprendido lo que acababa de hacer, los otros 4 al ver a su compañero caer muerto, huyeron de ahí, solo unos cobardes envalentonados por ser mayoría.

-Ikki, estas bien?- pregunto preocupado al ver su la sangre en su pecho -Ikki- llamo de nuevo al no recibir respuesta.

Estaba espantado por lo que acaba de hacer, era la primera vez que veía a un muerto, y no cualquiera sino uno muerto por sus manos, había arrebatado una vida y sin dudarlo.

-Ikki, solo te defendías, no es tu culpa-

-si Shun- dijo al comprender, que mientras estuvieran ahí las cosas cambiaran, tenían que ser valientes y salir adelante si querían seguir vivos.

Se levanto y tomando la espada, siguieron su camino, esta vez buscando un lugar seguro, para poder descansar.

La hermosa ave, se poso en el brazo de un joven de largo cabello rubio, quien sonrío al ver el resultado.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Llegaron hasta una zona abierta, se veían alguno cimientos de tal vez una casa; se sentaron ahí, mientras Shun buscaba algo de agua para limpiar la herida de Ikki, por suerte había una laguna cerca. Usando una hojas grandes hizo un pequeño cuenco.

-Ikki, encontré agua- dijo arrodillándose frente al pelizaul quien se había sentado en uno de los cimientos.

-bueno, solo falta encontrar comida-

Shun desgarro un trozo de tela de su camisa -ahora busco-

-no, ausch-, se quejo al sentir la tela fría en su herida

-perdon-

-ire yo a buscar, no sabemos que podemos encontrar-

-entonces tal vez debamos ir los dos-

-no, tu te quedas a descansar, crees que no me he dado cuenta que aun no te recuperas de la fiebre- le dijo tocando su frente

-si pero no se momento para eso-

-oh si que lo es, no sabemos si quiera si existe medicina, podrías empeorar, y no me contradigas-

-si Ikki- nunca había podido contradecir a su hermano

-quédate aquí descansando, mientras busco algo de comida- agrego levantándose y tomando la espada que había dejado a su lado.

-si-, y se acomodo recargándose en el mismo cimientos, realmente se sentía mal, pero no quería que su hermano se preocupara mas por él. sabia en el fondo que era su culpa que estuvieran ahí.

Ikki se alejo revisando cuidadosamente las plantas que veían, buscando alguna conocida, o algún árbol con frutos. Unos gritos lo alertaron.

-auxilio- se escucho una voz no reconocible

Ikki se escondió, la gritos se acercaban, se dirigían hacia donde él estaba, solo tenia que esperar, sujeto con mas firmeza el mango de la espada.

Una joven de cabello azul claro corría, parecía que alguien la perseguía, Ikki la vio caer, dos tipos aparecieron del mismo lugar.

-ahora si no tienes escapatoria- agrego uno de los sujetos

-pagaras, nadie nos hace eso-

-calma, calma, no es para tanto, todo tiene solución- dijo la chica

-si, la solución es acabar contigo- el sujeto alzo su espada listo para atacar.

Ikki salto de su escondite, dio un puñetazo en el estomago del atacante, causando que este tirara la espada, Ikki la sujeto rápidamente.

-tu también quieres enfrentarme- amenazo al otro sujeto con ambas espadas.

El tipo lo vio retadoramente, después vio a su compañero que se recuperaba, ambos se miraron y se alejaron de prisa de ahí.

-esta usted bien señorita?- agrego Ikki estirando su brazo para ayudarla a levantarse

-si, gracias jovencito- una vez levantada sacudió su vestido -eres muy amable, deja recompensarte por tu ayuda-

-no, no es necesario-

-claro que si, mmm que te parece si te invito a comer, de seguro tendrás hambre-

Ikki lo penso, era justo lo que buscaba -me gustaría, pero estoy con mi hermano...-

-pues también lo invito a él, mi casa no esta lejos-

-gracias señorita-

««»»

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña, en medio de la selva, no se veía otra casa cerca.

-pasen, pasen- dijo la mujer

-gracias- dijo Shun entrando, seguido por Ikki

-déjenme ver que encuentro para ofrecerles- se fue a lo que suponían seria la cocina

-no debimos aceptar Ikki, qué tal que no tiene comida?-

-lo se Shun, pero era la única forma para poder comer-

-bien chicos, siéntense mientras le sirvo- entro con una olla en mano y unos platos

-esperamos no molestarla-

-no, claro que no, además le debo mi vida a tu hermano- sonrío y se sentó ya con los platos servidos

-pero que descorteces somos, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Shun y mi hermano se llama Ikki-

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Afrodita, pero coma, coman-

-gracias-

-te vez algo pálido chico, deberías descansar, tengo un cuarto desocupado puedes acostarte ahí un rato- le dijo a Shun

-si gracias-

Terminando de comer, Shun fue a donde le mencionara antes, Ikki se quedo con Afrodita, viendo como se entretenía con unos polvos que le eran desconocidos.

-disculpe por molestarla, pero que hace?-

-ah, bueno hago venenos- agrego sin importancia

-venenos?- pregunto espantado

-si, pero no te espantes no todos matan, alguno sirven para curar-

-oh-

-mira ven, deja te muestro algunos-

Ikki se acerco confiado, sin dejar de mirar el frasco de polvo amarillo que Afrodita tenia en sus manos.

-pero acércate mas, mira- extendió su mano frente al rostro de Ikki, derramo un poco en su mano, Afrodita estornudo causando que un poco de polvo llegara hasta Ikki. -oh lo siento, pero no te preocupes ese polvo no es peligroso-, Ikki se alejo sacudiendo su cabeza, sintió un leve mareo.

En eso la puerta se azoto al ser abierta de manera brusca -Afrodita- dijo con enojo un sujeto de mirada fiera.

-Deathmask, qué haces por aquí?-

-qué que hago por aquí?, me entere que has vuelto a las andadas-

-hay Deathmask no hagas caso a los rumores-

-no?, y que hace ese chico en tu casa- señalo a Ikki

-el chico me ayudo y le estoy pagando el favor-

-ah si- tomo a Afrodita del cuello de su camisa

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-, Deathmask no parecía creerle

-no te creo-, lo levanto de su silla, causando que Afrodita se quejara

-oiga no trate así a la señorita- Ikki quiso defenderla

-señorita?- pregunto extrañado el recién llegado, pero después comenzó a reírse escandalosamente -señorita- repitió entre risas, soltando a Afrodita

-Deathmask no seas así- dijo con un puchero

-tu señorita- sus risas no paraban

-qué es gracioso?- pregunto extrañado Ikki

-te han engañado chico, ella- resalto la ultima palabra -es él-

-qué?-, pregunto dejándose caer en una silla, el mareo le había aumentado

-vamos chico, no ves que es un hombre, un hombre bastante raro, pero un hombre-

-vamos Deathmask, si bien que te gusto- se movió sensualmente

-no te me acerques, esta bien que compartamos ciertas cosas, pero de que me gustas es otra cosa-

-eres malo Deathmask-, cruzo sus brazos

-ya, ya dime tienes mercancía nueva?-

-siiii, pero- miro a Ikki quien se sujetaba la cabeza -tengo algo especial- camino hasta el cuarto donde descansaba Shun. -mira-

Deathmask se acerco para ver lo que le enseñaba -vaya-

-se venderá bien como esclavo-

-sin duda-

Shun quien estaba recostado en la cama, sintió como lo movían, abrió los ojos al ver que era cargado por un desconocido.

-eh- emitio cayendo cuando intento zafarse

-vamos chico compórtate- regaño Deathmask

-no déjeme- fue sujeto nuevamente, Deathmask era muy fuerte y no podía soltarse -Ikki- pidió ayuda. Fue sacado del cuarto, vio a su hermano con la vista perdida -IKKI- lo llamo con temor.

Ikki volteo a verlo, al ver lo que pasaba se levanto rápidamente, pero cayo sobre sus rodillas al perder el equilibrio.

-vamos ya llévate al chico- dijo Afrodita

-si, si, si, pero qué vas a hacer con el otro?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente

-hay Maski- se acerco y lo beso en los labios -solo lo tendré aquí hasta que se recupere, de seguro ira tras de ti-

-bien, solo no intentes nada-

-no, Maski-, Shun seguía forcejeándose, fuera de la casa , los esperaba otros dos tipos.

-amárrenlo- ordeno Deathmask lanzándoles al chico

-si, señor-

-y los venenos?- pregunto Deathmask, sujetando a Afrodita de la cintura

-ya están- lo beso rápidamente y entro de nuevo a la caballa, ahí vio a Ikki quien intentaba levantarse. -chico no te preocupes, conseguiré mucho dinero vendiendo a tu hermano-

Tomo algunos frascos de la mesa donde estuviera trabajando, y salio de ahí contoneándose.

Ikki se levanto y juntando energía logro salir de la cabaña, vio como era llevado su hermano jalado por dos tipos. Afrodita lo vio salir, tambaleándose tras su hermano; sonrío para si mismo sabiendo que no lo lograría.

-IKKI- grito Shun al ver a su hermano, se sacudía intentando liberarse, veía a su hermano caer varias veces, algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, al no poder hacer nada. Vio como caía nuevamente Ikki, pero le preocupo mas cuando ya no se levanto -IKKIIIIIIIII- fue su ultimo grito.

Afrodita también lo vio caer, iba a entrar a su cabaña, cuando escucho que alguien se acercaba.

-Hola Afrodita-, saludo un joven rubio con los ojos cerrados

-oh oh, no he hecho nada malo-

-vamos Afrodita, se lo que hiciste-

-bueno, y qué vas a hacer?- pregunto retadoramente

-por ahora nada, pero tu iras por el chico y lo meterás a tu casa hasta que se le pase el veneno-

-y si no quiero?-

-Afrodita- siseo el nombre

-bueno, bueno-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Llego ante un bello templo, se sentía mucha paz en ella; entro a ella sin esperar a ser recibido, fue hasta el salón principal, varias figuras a antiguos dioses se encontraban alrededor entre los pilares, frente a él una inmensa pared con el símbolo de la vida se encontraba ahí.

Se detuvo frente a esa pared, sintió que alguien se acercaba, sabia quien era.

-qué haces aquí?- pregunto con odio con hombre de cabello verde claro

-hace mucho que no nos vemos y es así como me tratas?- agrego el peliazul

-no encuentro otra forma de tratarte después de lo que has hecho-

-pero si yo no he hecho nada malo... aun-, el otro lo mirada con cuidado -he venido a buscarte, necesito un favor-

-y qué te hace pensar que te ayudare?-

-fácil, sino lo haces te destruyo junto a tu templo-

-si me matas, no podré ayudarte, no creo que lo hagas-

-me retas-

-no, te amenazo... largo de mi templo-

-no me iré hasta conseguir algo bueno de esta visita-

-entonces prepárate para pelear- se coloco en posición de ataque

-bien, si así lo quieres- también se preparo para atacar

En la biblioteca del templo, un joven de cabellos lilas, leía en voz alta, un niño pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente, el joven dejo de leer.

-qué pasa?, por que has dejado de leer?-

Se levanto -quédate aquí- y corrió alejándose de ahí

-Mu que pasa?- pregunto preocupado el niño

Al llegar al salón principal, vio con horror como su el peliverde era lanzado contra uno de los pilares, cayendo gravemente herido.

-maestro- llamo apurándose a llegar a su lado

-no te acerques Mu-, el joven se detuvo, y vio entonces al atacante, nunca antes lo habia visto, pero esa mirada fría lo estremeció.

-vaya así que tienes un alumno, eso es mejor de lo que esperaba- se acerco a Mu, quien al sentir el peligro se puso en posición de ataque.

-Mu vete de aquí-

-no Maestro, usted esta gravemente herido- aun se encontraba en su posición sin dejar de mirar al peliazul

-es valiente tu alumno, y hermoso- agrego causando que Mu retrocediera unos pasos, no le agradaba como lo miraba.

-sera mejor que se vaya- dijo Mu, recobrándose

-no lo haré- volteo a ver al peliverde

-Shion sino me vas a ayudar lo hará tu alumno-

-jamas- intento levantarse, pero sus heridas eran graves -Mu vete de aquí-

-Mu, sino me ayudas matare a tu maestro, quieres eso?-

No supo que conestar

-Mu vete de aquí, él es muy peligroso quiere la llave-

-la llave?-

así es, quiero la llave, y tu me ayudaras a conseguirlo-

-nunca lo haré, te matare yo mismo-

-no me hagas reír, mira a tu maestro, crees tu poder vencerme-

-no me rendiré-

El peliazul sonrío, alzo uno de sus brazos y lanzando una ráfaga de energía, dio contra Shion quien seguía en el piso.

-maestro- llamo con preocupación

-qué decides ahora?-, no contesto, pero miro a su maestro, aun estaba vivo pero sabia que seria cuestión de tiempo, pero tampoco podía ayudarlo, sobe todo si buscaba la llave. -bien te ayudare a decidir-

Mu volteo a verlo intrigado, vio que ahora dirigía su ataque a otro punto del salón, tras uno de los pilares el pequeño pelirrojo dejo de esconderse al ver que era el blanco del ataque.

-no, detente-

-ya decidiste?-

-si,... te ayudare- dijo con tristeza

-Mu- dijo el chico, había escuchado toa la conversación.

-bien, vamonos-

-Kiki- llamo al niño -cuida al maestro

-si Mu-

-Saga- llamo con esfuerzo Shion -no habrás la puerta, no sabes lo peligroso que es-

-lo se, por eso la abriré-

Lo miro con tristeza -Mu cuídate-

-si-, Mu y Saga se alejaron de ahí.

Kiki se acerco a su maestro -Kiki, busca la llave, se encuentra de regreso, ayúdalo en lo que puedas-

-si, maestro lo haré, pero primero curare sus heridas-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	3. Primeras acciones

**El viaje**

««»»

Gracias a **Nebyura**, Arkaham, **Shadir**, Tatix, **Laliari** por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi HyogaXShun, ShakaXIkki, SagaXMu, KanonXSorrento, CamusXMilo

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: Primeras acciones**

Dos jóvenes combatían sobre el alcázar de un barco, sus espadas sacaban chispas en cada choque, un tercero los miraba satisfecho.

-han avanzado mucho tus discípulos- comento un recién llegado colocándose a lado del observador

-si- fue su seca respuesta

Los jóvenes seguían concentrados -Hyoga, eres muy lento-

-ja, ya veremos quien es el lento Isaac-, acelero sus movimientos

-si?, estoy esperando- se burlo

-ya veras- la pelea estaba pareja

-lo siento Hyoga, pero te he ganado-

-de que hablas?-

-de esto-, lanzo un nuevo ataque logrando que el rubio cayera -te volví a ganar-, el peliverde le extendió la mano ara ayudarlo a levantarse.

-vengan chicos- dijo Camus, recargándose en el barrandal

-si Capitán?-

-estan mejorando, pero aun les falta mucho, deben aumentar su capacidad si desean sobrevivir a lo que viene-

-tan grave es?- pregunto Isaac

-si-

-lo que esta en juego es la paz, no solo de este mundo; sino logramos evitar que la llave sea atrapada, el fin de la humanidad llegaría- agrego Milo

-pero entonces, por que se ve tan relajado?-

-bien Hyoga, no le veo el caso preocuparme de mas, sobre todo cuando sabes que tienes ayuda-

-ayuda?-

-si, no somos los únicos que evitaran que la llave sea atrapada-

-no te confíes tanto en que nos ayuden Milo-

-no me confío, además no hay quien pueda contra nosotros, somos temidos en muchos mares-

-hn-

Rio ante la actitud del Capitán -bueno chicos, vayan a descansar, mañana llegaremos al puerto,... es mi turno de que Camus me enseñe algunas cosas- su voz sonó seductora.

Los dos chicos se apresuraron a alejarse.

-Camus, me has tenido muy abandonado hoy, no me darás tiempo- se coloco muy cerca de él, acorralándolo con el barrandal.

-no te lo mereces-

-vamos Camus, no seas malo- lo abrazo

-hm-, Milo se acerco y lo beso apasionadamente, sus bocas se abrieron -hm-

Milo sonrío -me encanta este juego- lo pego a su cuerpo -es divertido cuando te haces el difícil-

-vamos al camarote-, lo empujo hacia las escaleras para entrar a la cabina

-si mi Capitán-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Se despertó con pesadez, le dolía la cabeza, no lograba enfocar ni recordar donde estaba. Poco a poco el dolor desapareció y logro ver a su alrededor, recordó que había sido llevado a un mundo desconocido junto a su hermano.

-Shun- dijo al recordar que había sido raptado, quiso levantarse, pero sus piernas le fallaron, pero no cayo, alguien lo sujetaba, al ver el rostro de quien lo sujetaba se quedo impresionado por su belleza, se quedo embelesado.

-estas bien?- Ikki asintió aun sin dejar de verlo -me alegró-, fue llevado a la cama.

-Shun- murmuro una vez que reacciono -quién eres tu?- pregunto intrigado, reconocía la cabaña como la de Afrodita, pero no lo recordaba él.

-me llamo Shaka-, fue todo lo que dijo, para después alejarse y recargarse en el marco de la ventana

-dónde esta Afrodita?-

-en la sala-, Ikki se levanto esta vez no le fue tan difícil, abrió la puerta y de inmediato lo localizo sentado frente a sus venenos. -tu- dijo con fiereza -dónde esta mi hermano?- lo sujeto de los hombros.

-calmate, Deathmask se lo ha llevado- su voz sonaba tranquila

-a donde?- le desesperaba su tranquilidad

-pues ha vender a tu hermano, es muy lindo, seguro que le darán mucho dinero-

-maldito- lo golpeo en el rostro, haciendo que cayera de la silla

-calmate- escucho decir, de inmediato supo quien era

-cómo quieres que me calme?, se han llevado a mi hermano a... a... a vender- dijo con incredulidad

-te ayudare a buscarlo-, Ikki lo miro extrañado -te ayudare, pero tu harás algo para mi-

-sabía que en este lugar no había gente amable. Qué quieres?-

-se que tienes una espada-

-si, y?-

-te voy a enseñar a usarla-

-aja, y?-

-eres muy desconfiado- camino y sujeto la espada que Ikki había dejado abandonada anteriormente -te enseñare a usarla, no rescatare a tu hermano, solo te llevare con él- le entrego la espada-

-bueno, ahora dime que quieres?-

-te lo diré a su debido tiempo-

-esto no me agrada-

-quieres salvar a tu hermano, si o no?-

-claro que si-

-bueno vamonos- llego hasta la puerta -Afrodita vamonos, tráete las cosas-

-qué?, él nos acompañara?-

-así es chico-

-la mejor persona para localizar a Deathmask es Afrodita-

-pero él no es de confiar, es un traicionero-

-es un tunante, pero sabe que le conviene no traicionarme- Ikki miro a Afrodita con desconfianza, este le sonrío ampliamente en son de burla.

-no tengo de otra-

-así es, no tienes de otra chico-, dijo Shaka

-Ikki-

-eh?-

-mi nombre es Ikki, no chico-

-bueno Ikki, vamonos-

-hn-

««»»

El barco era atrancado en el puerto, un grupo de 7 bajo de él; el puerto estaba lleno de gente, y vendedores de todo tipo.

-Misty, Moses, Babel vayan con Milo a comprar provisiones-

-si capitán-

-nos vemos después Camus- dijo Milo alejándose de ahí seguidos por los tres mencionados

-Isaac, Hyoga acompáñenme, vamos a buscar a alguien-

-si-

««»»

Shun veía a través de la escotilla de su celda, sentado sobre un montón de heno, había sentido que el barco había dejado de moverse, no sabia que hacer, lo habían dejado ahí encerrado, y con lo brazos aun atados.

Escucho la cerradura de la puerta, Deathmask se dejo ver. -vamos chico- lo tomo del brazo, se le quedo viéndolo profundamente, Shun sintió muy incomoda esa mirada, una mano acaricio su mejilla, intento alejarse pero el agarre se aprieto mas -eres muy hermoso conseguiré buen dinero por ti- su mano bajo a su pecho -me dan ganas de probarte, pero bajaría tu valor- Shun se estremeció de miedo, no le había agradado nada de lo que escucho y sintió; Deathmask lo jalo sacándolo de ahí. Shun se dejo llevar, no sabia que hacer.

Fue llevado a través del puerto, noto que a nadie le extrañaba que lo llevaran amarrado, supuso que nadie lo ayudaría.

-Jango, sujétalo- le dijo Deathmask a uno de los que lo acompañaban, lanzándole a Shun

-si señor-, Shun aprovecho la posición en la que llego para darle un codazo a Jango y salir corriendo, se escabullo entre el gentío, sus captores tardaron en darse cuenta-

-atrápenlo- ordeno Deathmask, los dos que lo acompañaban salieron tras él, igual que Deathmask

Shun corría esquivando torpemente a la gente, quien lo insultaba; no le importaba solo deseaba escapar, pero choco con alguien mas fuerte, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio, una mano lo detuvo antes de que cayera. Shun alzo la vista buscando a quien lo sujetaba vio a un chico como de su edad de unos ojos azul claro que lo miraba fríamente, Shun se espanto

Hyoga vio el miedo en la persona que había chocado contra él, tenia una cara muy tierna, unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes, noto que tenia los brazos amarrados, se preocupo por él aun sin saber quien era.

-de quien huyes?- esa voz llamo la atención de ambos.

-yo... yo...- intento decir, pero no sabia si confiar en ellos -tengo que irme- quiso soltarse de Hyoga, pero éste era mas fuerte -suélteme, tengo que irme-

-no- dijo Hyoga a sorpresa de si mismo, tenia ganas de protegerlo. Isaac vio que la mirada de su compañero mostraba algo que nunca antes había visto

-hey él es mío- dijo Deathmask, llamando la atención de todos

-suéltame- siguió intentando zafarse para seguir huyendo

-Deathmask, hace mucho que no nos vernos-

-digo lo mismo Camus, aunque creo que no fue suficiente-

-completamente de acuerdo-

-ahora si me permites ese niño me pertenece-, Hyoga soltó el antebrazo de Shun pero paso su brazo por su cintura para sujetarlo mejor, el rubio también conocía a Deathmask y su mala fama. Shun dejo de forcejar al sentir el medio abrazo, se sintió extrañamente protegido.

-parece no querer ir contigo-

-no es que quiera, es que es mío-

-y así crees que dejare que te lo lleves-, Deathmask, supo que no conseguiría así a Shun, pero tampoco se atrevía a enfrentarlo, estaba solo y Camus tenia a dos mas; estaba en desventaja.

Giro sobre si mismo, y se alejo de ahí disgustado, había perdido una buena entrada de dinero, pero se conformo con los venenos que le había dado Afrodita.

-estas bien?- pregunto Camus

Shun tardo en contestar, pero luego asintió.

-bien, Hyoga ya puedes soltarlo- dibujo una leve sonrisa al ver como su discípulo había sujetado al chico, para después sacar una navaja de entre sus ropas y romper las ataduras de Shun.

-si-, Isaac había volteado el rostro par que no lo viera sonreír.

-de donde eres?-

-yo... yo...- no sabia como explicarle

-sabes decir otra cosa a parte de "yo"?-

Shun se sonrojo -lo siento-

Hyoga se perdió de nuevo en ese lindo rostro "que hermoso se ve sonrojado", un golpe en su pecho le distrajo.

-ya puedes dejar de verlo- se burlo Isaac

-hn-

-cual es tu nombre?- pregunto con su acostumbrada seriedad Camus

-Shun, y yo no soy de aquí, es difícil explicarlo- hablo recuperándose

-intentalo- insistió Camus -sino no podremos llevarte a tu casa

Shun lo vio sorprendido, a pesar de su voz seria y esa mirada fría, se podía escuchar un tono de voz conciliador -es que... no me va a creer, pero...- detuvo sus palabras.

Sus ojos se humedecieron -mi hermano, esta en peligro-

-tu hermano?, donde esta?-

-no se, estabamos en la casa de Afrodita, cuando Deathmask me atrapo, vi a mi hermano caer, no se si este bien-, dijo tristeza

-Afrodita, mmm bueno Shun te ayudaremos, solo que tenemos algunas cosas que hacer-

-me ayudaran?- pregunto incrédulo

-claro que si- confirmo Isaac sonriendo

-gracias-

-Hyoga, tu te encargaras de él.

-si capitán- contesto rápidamente, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, se puso nervioso

-llévalo al barco y ahí espérenos-

-si- contesto aun nervioso -vamos-, Shun asintió y se dejo llevar.

Una vez que se fueron, Isaac pudo reírse libremente, pero en cuanto sintió la mirada de su maestro encima se tranquilizo -lo siento-

-vamonos, Cristal nos espera-

-si capitán- regreso a su postura seria.

Llevaban algunos minutos en incomodo silencio

-y... como te llamas?- pregunto tímidamente

-Hyoga- contesto sin mirarlo

-ah... eh eres marino?-

-pirata-

-qué?- se detuvo asustado, había leído muchas historias sobre piratas, y ninguna de ellas hablaba bien de ellos.

Hyoga lo miro extrañado, al verlo detener -qué tienes?-

-eres un pirata?-

-si, eso te dije-, Shun asustado decidió alejarse, pero fue detenido sujetado de su muñeca

-espera, no somos ese tipo de piratas-

-no?-

-no, somos mas como... mercantes-, Shun parpadeo confundido -no somos personas malas, nos gusta ayudar a las personas-

-es-s que yo-

-vamos no tengas miedo- suavizo su mirada, Shun se sintió muy a gusto, con un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación, fue llevado aun con su muñeca aprisionada.

Llego hasta un enorme barco, en un costado decía Santuario, arriba muchos marinos descansaban, aprovechando la ausencia de sus superiores.

-ya tan pronto Hyoga?-

-si Babel-

-y ese chico?- pregunto otro

-se le escapo a Deathmask-

Algunos comenzaron a reírse -pues tuvo suerte- comento otro

-lo vamos a ayudar a regresar con su hermano-

-pues bienvenido chico- dijo Babel

-gracias- su voz sonó apagada por los nervios

-ven, te asignare un camarote-, Shun asintió.

««»»

Shaka, Ikki y Afrodita llegaron a una pequeña embarcación; todo el camino hacia ahí había sido recorrido en silencio, Shaka se había mantenido silencioso, con un rostro lleno de calma, cada vez que Ikki lo veía se contagiaba de esa aura pacifica que emanaba, pero duraba poco al recordar que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido y que su hermano había sido capturado.

Afrodita iba indiferente a lo que pasaba, solo estaba con ellos por que el rubio lo había amenazado con destruir su negocio, si no lo ayudaba con un trabajo que tenia que hacer; le había dicho que era muy importante y que conseguiría una gran recompensa al termino.

-Señor, ya esta todo listo?- pregunto un chico de cabello café ondulado, acompañado de otro de cabello largo.

-si Shiva, partiremos al puerto de la ciudad de Apolo-

-si señor-

-vamos- le dijo a Ikki y a Afrodita

-ahí esta mi hermano?- pregunto Ikki subiendo al barco

-es ahí a donde se dirigía Deathmask, no es así Afrodita?-

-mj- contesto, tal vez había decidió ayudar pero tampoco se involucraría mucho

-ves?-

-bien- contesto mientras recorría la nave

-ponte a gusto Ikki, que tardaremos un día en llegar-

««»»

Camus e Isaac entraba a un pequeño local, a simple vista parecía uno mas de entre la gran cantidad de tiendas.

-Camus, Isaac que gusto volver a verlos- comento un alegre joven de cabello corto color azul claro

-Cristal- fue el saludo de Camus -hemos venido por el otro cargamento-

-el otro?- pregunto con cierto temor

-si, es hora-

-bien Camus, síganme- les dio la espalda y entro a la trastienda, los otros dos lo siguieron. En ese lugar Cristal abrió una puerta en el piso escondida entre un montón de cajas y demás objetos, sin decir palabras los 3 entraron, Isaac estaba desconcertado, no sabia de lo que hablaban.

El sótano parecía no haber sido abierto en mucho tiempo, todo lleno de polvo y telarañas. Cristal camino hasta un enorme cofre, sacudió la tapa y sonrío -aquí esta-

Camus se acerco -bien, Isaac ayúdame a moverlo, el peliverde asintió. Fue arrastrado al centro del cuarto, Camus se arrodillo para tener una mejor posición, de entre sus ropas saco una llave en forma de cruz.

-estas seguro que es la hora Camus?- pregunto dudoso

-si lo estoy, me he preparado durante todo este tiempo, se lo que debo hacer-

-bien-

Camus prosiguió introduciendo la llave, la cerradura se abrió fácilmente, el capitán alzo la tapa y ahí miro con cuidado el contenido. Isaac veia con incredulidad el contenido.

-son las...?-

-si, las doce armas sagradas-

-creí que estaban perdidas-

-lo están para el resto de la gente- volvió a cerrar la tapa -llevémoslo al barco-

-si-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	4. El inicio

**El viaje**

««»»

**Muhas Gracias Nebyura, Arkaham, Shadir, Liliana por sus review's**

Advertencia: Yaoi HyogaXShun, ShakaXIkki, SagaXMu, etc.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 4: El inicio**

Sus pasos resonaban en todo el salón; Akari lo veía acercarse, intento ocultar su miedo, se dio cuenta que no venia solo, jalaba de un brazo a un chico, al verlo mas cerca, se sintió insegura, no contaba con ello.

-Kanon- grito Saga al ver a su prisionera sin custodia. -KANON- repitió

De uno de los pasillo llego un chico parecido, tras de él otro joven.

-Saga ya-a llegaste?- su voz sonaba insegura

-qué te encargue que hicieras?- dijo con voz amenazante

-Saga lo siento es que...-

-ya veo tu amiguito vino a quitarte el tiempo- el aludido se escondió tras su pareja

-no, no Saga él no tiene nada que ver, yo quería enseñarle el castillo-

-Kanon eres un irresponsable, como te has atrevido a hacerlo, crees que lo que hago es un juego?-

-no, claro que no; pero es imposible que alguien llegue hasta aquí-

-si es imposible, qué hace él aquí?- señalo a Sorrento

-él es un ser de los mares, su gente vive en las profundidades de estos mares-

-un ser de los mares?- pregunto interesado

-si-

Medito un poco -te dejare pasar esto, pero que no se repita-

-si Saga- contesto relajándose -pero dime quien es él?-

-él es alguien que me ayudara a encontrar a la llave

Akari veía todo sin intervenir, había escuchado lo referente a localizar la llave, pero sabia que los Lemurianos eran protectores, nunca aceptarían ayudar a encontrar la llave.

Saga, sujeto con fuerzas ambos hombros de Mu, quien frunció su rostro con dolor.

-bien Mu, es hora que cumplas con tu parte del trato, localiza la llave-

El chico dudo en hacerlo, pero tenia que cumplir, y desviando su vista a un punto fijo se concentro, llevo su energía a viajar a gran velocidad, buscando la energía que había sentido hace dos días. Llego hasta un navío, en el encontró lo que buscaba, ahora tenia que averiguar el lugar; reconoció el puerto de la ciudad de Apolo y la calavera "Santuario".

-se encuentra en poder del Capitán Camus-

-qué?, ese maldito, así que se me ha adelantado- se dijo a si mismo -hacia donde se dirige?-

Mu negó con la cabeza, -se encuentran en el Puerto de Apolo-

-Camus estaba a bordo?- Mu negó -y su segundo?-

-tampoco-

-dónde se encuentran?- había alzado la voz al preguntar -crees decirme algo mas?- pregunto con enojo, al tener tan poca información

-hermano, por lo menos ya sabes donde esta-

-cállate,... mira- dijo sujetando el cuello de Mu con fuerza -sera mejor que trabajes bien- lo golpeo en el rostro dejándolo caer, un hilo de sangre le salió de la boca; lo pateo varias veces en el estomago.

-Saga cálmate podrías matarlo- pidió Kanon con Sorrento aun tras de él abrazándolo asustado.

El aludido detuvo el castigo "matarlo" hizo eco en su mente. Su mirada había cambiado, se veía calmada y arrepentida, se inclino y con una mano limpio la sangre de la boca de Mu.

-perdóname- Mu lo miro extrañado, no solo vio su mirada diferente, sino también su aura -es que a veces pierdo el control-, lo cargo en brazos -te llevare a que descanses-

Mu se dejo llevar, entre sorprendido y temeroso; pero aun así se sentía muy bien en esos fuertes brazos, se sentía tan cálido, le era imposible reconocer ahora en él a esa persona que recién lo amenazara con matar a su maestro y hermano; ese mismo que lo acababa de golpear y que deseaba la llave a cualquier precio.

Lo dejo suavemente en una cama, lo miro con tristeza -perdóname-, lo acaricio en la mejilla -eres muy hermoso- Mu se sonrojo dejándose llevar por el ambiente, había olvido el dolor por los golpes, sintió ser besado en la frente eso lo sorprendió aun mas.

Vio a Saga salir de ahí, y cerrar la puerta con seguro. Intento levantarse, pero el dolor regreso, se dejo caer en la cama; la tranquilidad de hace rato desapareció por completo, ahora sentía la angustia de haber dicho la ubicación de la llave, había traicionado a los suyos, solo esperaba que ellos volvieran para detenerlo.

««»»

Sorrento seguía abrazando a Kanon, su cuerpo temblaba, sabia lo temible que podía llegar a ser Saga, pero era la primera vez que estaba frente a uno de sus arrebatos de furia; y aun mas sorprendido por el cambio tan brusco en su carácter.

Kanon trataba de zafarse del abrazo, para él no eran extraños esos cambios en su hermano; -Sorrento tranquilízate- hablo con suavidad, para intentar calmarlo. -Sorrento-, repitió desganado -puedes soltarme-.

El aludido reacciono dejando caer sus brazos a sus costados -lo siento, pero tu hermano me dio mucho miedo-

-no tienes porque, te dije que él no te haría nada, mientras estés conmigo- lo abrazo a la altura de su pecho

-si, pero no quita que de miedo, y ese cambio tan...-

-Sorrento, no importa- no deseaba hablar de su hermano, toda su vida había sido la sombra de Saga y no quería que ahora la persona que ocupaba un lugar en su corazón lo mencionara tanto.

-si Kanon-

El peliazul lo alejo de si -vamos a divertirnos-, Sorrento sonrío, y se dejo llevar.

-Kanon-, fue llamado, provocando que este se detuviera de inmediato

-si Saga?-, volteo a verlo

-me dijiste que tu novio es un ser del mar-

-s-s-si- contesto nervioso, Sorrento solo miraba asustado.

-crees que podría hacerme un favor?-

-qué favor?- pregunto nervioso

-conozco el poder que los seres del mar- sonreía tranquilamente, Sorrento lo miraba fijamente, a pesar de ser idéntico a Kanon, su mirada era completamente diferente, sin importar en que humor estuviera.

-s-si-

-quiero sabes si es posible que pudiera hundir el barco del Capitán Camus?-

-hundir?- repitió Sorrento, Lady Akari que escuchaba todo, se sobresalto.

-si hundir, se que eres capaz, no te costara mucho- en todo ese tiempo Saga se había estado acercando al pelilila, Kanon a su lado solo escuchaba.

-pe... pero eso es peligroso alguien podía salir lastimado-

-es lo mas probable-, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia -pero se que lo haras- levanto su mano, a Kanon no le gusto ese movimiento y lo sujeto de la muñeca.

Kanon lo miro fijamente, no iba a dejar que lastimara a su pareja. -no lo toques-

Saga paso de su mirada tranquila a una amenazante, con la otra mano lanzo una bola de energía que dio en el estomago de Kanon, provocando que este fuera lanzado algunos metros. Sorrento corrió hacia él.

-te atreves a enfrentárteme?- dio unos pasos hacia su hermano -te advierto que no lo intentes-

-y yo te advierto que no le hagas daño a Sorrento-

-dañar?, jamas lo dañaría, se lo que sientes por él- su mirada se suavizo -eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho-

-entonces...-

-solo le iba a quitar una pestaña-, Kanon lo miro dudoso, después volteo a ver a Sorrento, y vio ahí una pestaña en su pómulo derecho, Kanon se la quito.

-lo siento hermano-

-no importa- giro dándoles la espalda -me ayudaran?-

Kanon vio fijamente a Sorrento, este lo veía dudoso -si, te ayudara, verdad Sorrento?-, el aludido asintió por compromiso.

-bien, pueden irse-

El ojirosa ayudo a Kanon a levantarse, y ambos se marcharon sin decir palabras.

Saga camino hasta donde estaba Akari, la miro con ternura, pero solo por unos segundos; pues ahora mostraba la frialdad que lo caracterizaba, ningún sentimiento se podía distinguir.

-no lo hagas Saga- pidió la chica

-por que no debería hacerlo?-

-Saga por favor, desiste de esta locura-

-nunca, es mi destino y cumpliré con el-

-no es así, puedes cambiarlo-

Saga cerro sus ojos en señal de meditar, los abrió con la mirada cambiada -no puedo, no puedo- su voz temblaba

-Saga- dijo con tristeza

-callate- grito, su mirada llena de odio, hizo estremecer a Akari. -esto es lo correcto, es hora de que el mundo conozco el verdadero poder- se alejo de ahí, y salió del salón.

-Saga- repitió con triste la peliverde.

««»» ««»» ««»»

El pequeño navío llego a puerto, sus cinco tripulantes bajaron.

-Shiva, Algora acompáñenos- ordeno el rubio

-si señor-

-bien Afrodita, qué camino tomamos?-

-creí que era tu quien dirigía?- se burlo

-Afrodtia- su voz se oyó amenazante

-si, si, vamos síganme-, los tres se emprendieron el camino

-Shun- repitió Ikki en un susurro

-no te preocupes, estará bien- logro escuchar Shaka

-hn-

Shaka sonrío, le impresionaba esa fiereza y frialdad que mostraba acompañada de una gran ternura, era tan... -Ikki, dime- se coloco a su lado y bajo su tono de voz -tu y tu hermano no son de este mundo-, Ikki no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa -lo suponía- agrego Shaka y se alejo de su lado. El rubio comprobó lo que suponía y se alegro por ello.

Ikki seguía sorprendido, como Shaka sabia que no era de ese mundo, y por que cuando sintió su cálido aliento tan cerca se estremeció.

Afrodita los veía de reojo, era hábil en reconocer miradas, y la de ellos no fue diferente; decidió que seguiría con ellos, para poder divertirse.

««»»

Milo llegaba con Misty, Moses y Babel al barco, ordeno guardar las provisiones; vio a Hyoga y se le acerco.

-donde esta Camus?- suponiendo que también estaría ahí.

Hyoga tardo en contestar, tenia la mente perdida en el chico que recién dejara en uno de los camarotes.

-Hyoga- llamo colocándole una mano en el hombro

-ah, señor Milo perdone estaba distraído-

-me di cuenta, donde esta Camus?-

-aun no llegan, me mando de regreso cuando rescatamos a un chico de las manos de Deathmask-

-ah ya veo, donde esta ese chico?-

-lo deje en uno de los camarotes-

-bien, avísame cuando llegue Camus-

-si señor-, se alejo de ahí tomando rumbo al camarote que compartía con Camus.

En alguna parte del pueblo, Isaac y Cristal colocaban un pesado baúl a una carretilla prestada.

-Camus le deseo suerte- agrego Cristal terminando de subir el baúl

-gracias, la necesitaremos-

-solo espero que todo salga bien-

-yo también-

-Capitán- llamo avisando que todo estaba listo

-si Isaac, vamonos-, los dos comenzaron su camino de regreso.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Dos jóvenes de cabellera castaña, entraban cuidadosamente al recinto, sus armas en mano esperando cualquier cosa.

-maestro Shion- llamo el mayor, no recibió respuesta -maestro Shion- intento de nuevo, el lugar mostraba señales de pelea.

-crees que ellos...?-

-no- interrumpió a las palabras de su hermano menos -aun siento su presencia aquí-

-bien-

-busquemos en las habitaciones-

-si-

Con precaución recorrieron la distancia que los separaba, escucharon voces en una de ellas, el mayor se asomo aun escondido, de inmediato reconoció a la persona divisada. Salió de su escondite.

-Kiki, qué ha pasado?-

-señor Aioros, que bueno que esta aquí, el maestro Shion esta muy grave y ya no se que hacer-, se acerco mas el castaño y vio recostado en la cama al peliverde.

-maestro Shion, qué ha pasado?-, el otro castaño también se acerco

-Saga estuvo aquí y...- hablo el pequeño

-traeme agua y unas vendas, también ungüento, hermano ayudame-

-si-

-si-

-continua Kiki- pidió una vez que el chico regreso con lo pedido; Kiki se tranquilizo un poco al ver como su maestro era atendido.

-Saga vino y quiso que mi maestro lo ayudara a buscar la llave-

-la llave ha vuelto?-

-si-

-continua- insistió

-mi maestro se negó a ayudarlo, y... intento matarlo- una solitaria lagrima salieron de uno de sus ojitos. -Mu trato de detenerlo y... y... no lo logro y... Saga se lo llevo-

-Saga se llevo a Mu?- pregunto el otro castaño, el pelirrojo asintió.

-le dijo que sino lo ayudaba nos mataría a mi maestro y a mi- de sus ojos humedecido comenzaron a brotar lagrimas.

-Kiki cálmate, lo rescataremos- le coloco una mano en su hombro

-gracias Aioria- se limpio en las lagrimas, le había dicho a su maestro antes de caer inconsciente que seria valiente

-tu trajiste al maestro hasta aquí- intento cambiar la conversación Aioria

-si-

-entonces ya sabes controlar la levitación-

-algo, me costo trabajo-

-estoy seguro que ahora que lo sepa el maestro estar orgulloso-

Se oyo un quejido -y lo estoy-

-maestro que bien que despierta- el peliverde intento incorporarse.

-no lo haga- lo detuvo el mayor de los castaños

-Aioros, que bueno que están aquí- dijo al ver a ambos chicos -tienen que detener a Saga-

-tengalo por seguro-

-busquen a Camus, él tiene las armas-

-las armas?- pregunto confundido

-las armas que detuvieron el abrir hace 1000 años-

-qué?, realmente existen?-

-si-

-y la llave?, dice Kiki que ha vuelto-

-así es, y esta en peligro; Camus también lo tiene-

-bien, partiremos en su búsqueda-

-Shaka les ayudara, búsquenlo también-

-Shaka nos ayudara?- pregunto extrañado

-si, así lo prometio hace 14 años-

-si usted lo dice maestro-

-Kiki los guiara, es un gran discípulo-

-ya lo creo- se dirigió a su hermano menor -Aioria avisa a los chicos, partiremos hoy mismo-

-si hermano- se retiro de ahí.

-Kiki, hay alguien a quien podemos encargarle al maestro Shion-

-si, los sacerdotes lo harán-

-llámalos, y prepárate para partir-

-si Señor Aioros-, el niño desapareció

-Aioros-

-si Shion?-

-no permitas que obtengan la llave, ninguno de los dos-

-hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para lograrlo-

-gracias Aioros-

««»»

Shun se aburría de estar encerrado en ese camarote que Hyoga le había asignado, tenia cuatro camas, sospechaba que estarían ocupada al ver muchos marinos a bordo; se sentó en un de las camas, recargando su espalda en la cabecera de la misma. Suspiro -Ikki- salió de su voz en un tono suplicante. -dónde estas Ikki?- tenia miedo, había llegado a un lugar extraño, lleno de peligros, y ahora lo habían separado de su hermano.

Entrecerró los ojos, y perdió su vista a través de la escotilla, parpadeo varias veces, estaba extrañado. Un pequeño pez flotaba frente a la escotilla.

-Shun, Shun ábreme- pidió el pez, el peliverde no atinaba que hacer, no solo era un pez volador sino un pez que también hablaba y sabia su nombre -me mando tu mamá-

-m-mi mamá?-

-abreme Shun-

El chico obedeció entre asustado y curioso -qué eres tu?-

-son Fuku y soy un guardián de los portales-

-guardián?-

-muchos como yo llevan la luz a los portales para mantenerlos cerrados-, Shun no sabia que decir, no comprendía lo que le decía -tu madre me ha mandado para guiarte ante ella-

-mi madre?, mi madre esta viva?-

-si, ella fue capturada por el Hechicero Saga-

-como?-

-es una larga historia, ahora tienes que dirigirte a donde tu madre-

-si... no espera, tengo que ir primero con mi hermano-

-pero...-, fue interrumpido con el abrir de la puerta-

-Shun el capitán quiere verte-

-si Hyoga, voy- busco con la mirada al pez, y ya no lo encontró, así que decidió ir con el rubio.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	5. Hundimiento

**El viaje**

««»»

Gracias a **Nebyura**, Shadir, **Suisho Haruka**, Amazona Verde por sus review's.

Bueno me apure en subir este capitulo como **regalito**, pero tardare en subir el sexto capitulo... lo acepto tengo flojera, pero **no** dejare olvidado el fic.

Advertencia: Yaoi HyogaXShun, ShakaXIkki, SagaXMu, KanonXSorrento, CamusXMilo

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 5: Hundimiento**

Camus e Isaac llegaban al barco, dos hombre se les acercaron a ayudarles al ver su pesado cargamento, Camus se adelanto a abordar, mientras los otros tres subían el baúl. Hyoga se acerco a su capitán.

-Capitán, Milo lo espera en su camarote-

-gracias Hyoga- volteo a ver al donde subían el cargamento -llévenlo a mi camarote- ordeno

-si Capitán-, el peliazul camino a dicho compartimento.

Al entrar fue apresado por unos fuertes brazos y varios besos en su cuello, ladeo la cabeza para dar mas espacio.

-lo trajiste?- pregunto entre besos

-ah, si- logro decir. -ya ah lo traen-, se escucharon las voces acercarse, Milo se separo y fue a ayudar a traer el baúl. Camus salió del camarote -Hyoga ven- llamo siendo obedecido

Una vez que el baúl fue colocado dentro, los otros dos marinos salieron. -están ahí?- pregunto intrigado Milo.

-si-, Hyoga no entendía lo que pasaba.

Camus volvió a abrir el baúl, -las doce armas intactas y en nuestro poder-

-jamas creí poder verlas- comento el otro peliazul

-las doce armas sagradas?- pregunto incrédulo el rubio

-si- Camus sujeto una de las espadas -me fueron entregadas hace 14 años, desde entonces se han mantenido ocultas-

-lo que viene, tiene que ver con las doce armas-

-no, pero las usaremos si es necesario- cerro el baúl y le puso llave, y lo oculto bajo una manta -no digan nada sobre las armas a los demás- se dirigió a su alumnos

-si capitán-

-Hyoga trae al chico, entre mas rápido solucionemos su problema mas rápido nos encargaremos del nuestro-

-si Capitán-, Hyoga salió del camarote, no tardo en llegar a donde se encontraba Shun, escucho voces, supuso que platicaba con alguien "con quien estará platicando?, no conoce a nadie, tan confianzudo es" penso, sin tocar la puerta entro, vio al chico solo, le extraño pero decidió no preguntar, no conocía al chico y no tenia derecho de cuestionarlo.

-Shun el capitán quiere verte-, lo vio un poco pálido

-si Hyoga, voy- el rubio lo vio recorrer con la vista el cuarto y después caminar hacia él.

Ya fuera Hyoga se atrevió a preguntar -con quien platicabas?-

-eh?, con... nadie- no sabia que decirle, todo le había parecido extraño.

Hyoga no insistió, pero noto que estaba nervioso. Lo vio con la vista baja, "pensando se ve tan lindo, daban ganas de protegerlo y cuidarlo, tenerlo en sus brazos y..."

Llegaron ante el Capitán, quien se encontraba frente al timón -Shun, donde me dijiste que estaba tu hermano?-

-no lo se, nosotros estabamos con Afrodita, y después el otro tipo me llevo con él, y no supe que paso con mi hermano-

-bien, tomaremos ruta a la Isla Venus, Isaac encárgate-

-si Capitán-

-relájate- le dijo Camus a Shun -estas entre amigos, te prometo que te llevaremos con tu hermano-

-gracias- sonrío tiernamente, Hyoga estaba perdido en ese rostro, pero al despertar vio a Milo quien también Shun fijamente, no le gusto eso, sabia que le encantaba enamorar a quien se le pusiera enfrente, lo hacia como pasatiempos, aunque estuviera perdidamente enamorado de Camus.

Milo se acerco a Camus, mientras Hyoga se llevaba lejos de ahí a Shun. -Camus no se te hace conocido ese chico-

-no, nunca antes lo había visto-, el barco comenzó su viaje

-vamos Camus, se parece mucho a alguien que conoces muy bien-

-mj, qué dices?-

-míralo bien, no te recuerda alguien, ese cabello verde, sus ojos cristalinos y su rostro de ángel-

Camus abrió grandemente los ojos al comprender lo que Milo le decía -es... es idéntico a ella-

-si, estoy seguro que él es la llave-

-hn- dijo alejándose -Shun- llamo, fue atendido de inmediato

-si-

-no me has dicho de donde eres-

-bueno es que... yo...-

-dilo-

-vengó de otro mundo- bajo es rostro, esperando alguna reacción.

Hyoga e Isaac que habían escuchado, lo miraron extrañados.

-bien- fue la respuesta de Camus -ve a disfrutar del viaje- hizo un gesto con la mano para que se alejara. Shun se fue con Hyoga.

-si es-

Shun caminaba aun con la vista baja, si estaba todo extrañado por lo que le había pasado todo ese tiempo, ahora lo estaba mas "ellos sabrán lo que esta pasando?, por que no se extrañaron cuando les dije que venia de otro mundo?, aunque realmente no se si es otro mundo u otro tiempo, creerán que estoy loco?, por eso no le dieron importancia?". Eran tantas las preguntas que se hacia que no se había dado cuenta que se había detenido y se encontraba muy cerca de Hyoga.

Quien también pensaba en lo que había dicho, no es que fuera crédulo, había visto muchas cosas extrañas como para no poder creer esa. -Shun- lo llamo, pero no recibió respuesta -Shun- lo movió suavemente por el hombro.

-si- dijo saliendo de sus pensamiento, giro para verlo de frente, se sonrojo al notarlo tan cerca, esquivo la mirada rápidamente, no es que le molestara su mirada, es mas le fascinaban sus ojos.

Hyoga noto su sonrojo se veía tan dulce, "sabrá igual de dulce" sacudió su cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos "por que pienso en eso?, apenas lo conozco". -puedes hablarme de tu mundo-

Shun asintió, lo sentía tan cerca, la brisa le permitía oler ligeramente el aroma de Hyoga, eran tan fascinante -si, mi mundo es muy diferente, ahí hay muchas ciudades enormes, muchas cosas creadas por las personas como coches, aviones...-

Hyoga no ponía mucha atención a sus palabras, estaba embelesado viéndolo.

-Camus, mira a tu alumno, es todo un conquistador-, el aludido volteo a ver, no sabia que pensar al verlos juntos, pero no era momento de pensar en eso, tenia ahora un problema mas grave.

««»»

Afrodita entro a una taberna, y camino directamente a la barra, seguido por Shaka e Ikki.

-Hola Ohko, donde esta Deathmask?- le dijo coquetamente

-tanto tiempo sin verte Afrodita, Deathmask esta atrás, pero te convendría no entrar- dijo con nerviosismo

-mj- camino hacia donde le indicaran

-sera mejor que esperemos- le dijo Shaka a Ikki, este obedeció extrañado.

Golpes, gritos, cosas rompiéndose, se escucharon del lugar por donde se había ido Afrodita.

Poco después salió un peliazul arrastrando a otro -no creo que pueda decirnos mucho sobre el chico, quedo algo... inconsciente-

-Afrodita creo que te pasaste con el pobre de Deathmask, como le podemos preguntar algo en ese estado- agrego Shaka

-mm- lo levanto del cuello de su camisa -hey Deathmask despierta, Shaka quiere hablar contigo- lo sacudió

-Afrodita te quiero mucho pero no quiero comer tu sopa-

-Deathmask, despierta-, lo dejo caer en el piso, haciéndolo despertar completamente

-qué te pasa?, por que te pones así?-

-ja y todavía preguntas, estabas con dos-

-pero no hacíamos nada malo-

-todavía no, gracias a que llegue-

-él único infiel en esta relación eres tu, no creas que todos somos iguales-

-basta no quiero escuchar discusiones de pareja- dijo Shaka con enojo -Deathmask donde esta el chico que te vendió Afrodita?-

-por que crees que te lo diría?- lo encaro levantándose

-bien haremos un trato, me ayudaran con un trabajo, no les mentiré, es un trabajo dificil, pero la recompensa lo vale-

-no creas que me intimida los trabajos difíciles, mientras obtenga algo a cambio-

-es lo que le dije- agrego Afrodita

-les aseguro que lo vale-

-bien en ese caso, acepto, qué hay que hacer?-

-primero dime donde esta el chico-

-me lo quito Camus-

-qué?- pregunto espantado Ikki, esperaba ya encontrarse con su hermano, y ahora estaba en manos de quien sabe quien.

-y este quien es?- pregunto extrañado Deathmask

-es el hermano del chico- contesto Afrodita

-pues no se parecen-

-callate- lo sujeto con ambas manos su camisa -y sera mejor que mi hermano este bien o tu me la pagaras-

Deathmask intentaba zafarse -cálmate chico, el tipo que se lo llevo se cree benefactor del mundo-

Afrodita y otros que escuchaban comenzaron a reírse al escuchar esas palabras, tipos que odiaban a Camus por arruinar sus planes.

-Ikki, Camus nunca lastimaría a tu hermano- agrego Shaka, Ikki soltó a Deathmask al escucharlo.

-bien-

-que chico tan grosero- se acomodo su ropa

-aunque no nos llevamos bien- agrego Shaka

-no, para nada- comento Afrodita con burla

-bueno, bueno ya, Deathmask usaremos tu barco que es mas rápido y grande para alcanzar a Camus-

-sabes a donde va?-

-lo conozco bien, ayudara al chico, y al primer lugar que ira será de regreso a la Isla Venus-

-otra vez halla- agrego fastidiado Afrodita

-si, otra vez, si Deathmask no fuera tan torpe no hubiera dejado que Camus se lo quitara-

-hey, hey no es mi culpa, el chiquillo se quiso escapar-

-no quiero excusa, vamonos- dijo Shaka saliendo del establecimiento-

-un momento si usaremos mi barco yo daré las ordenes- agrego Deathmask alcanzando al rubio

Ikki empezaba dudar de haberse confiado en Shaka para recuperar a su hermano; y le extrañaba ese trabajo que había dicho, él no sabia nada de eso, ni mucho menos de una recompensa.

-oigan quien va a pagar los destrozo- comento Ohko a los ya desaparecidos. -me lo volvieron hacer-

««»» ««»» ««»»

-Kanon, no quiero hacer esto-, ambos caminaban por un camino de rocas

-vamos Sorrento, ya le dijimos a mi hermano que lo harías-

-pero no quiero lastimar-

Lo detuvo y lo sujeto para tenerlo frente a él -mi hermoso sireno, esas personas son muy hábiles, no les pasara nada, solo les darás un susto,... y perderán su barco, pero nada mas-, al decir estas palabras continuo caminando, sujetando a ojirosa de su muñeca

-y si les pasa algo-

-vamos Sorrento- llegaron a orillas de un barranco, se tenia un hermoso paisaje del mar, se escuchaba perfectamente el chocar de las olas con las rocas.

-Kanon- pidió.

El pelizaul se sentó en una inmensa roca, y coloco a Sorrento entre sus piernas, lo abrazo de su estrecha cintura y lo recargo sobre en su cuerpo. -Hazlo por mi- le susurro en su oído estremeciéndolo.

-Kanon, esta bien- dijo resignado. El peliazul sonrío.

Sorrento estiro su brazo, y una aura dorada brillo un momento sobre su mano extendida, de ahí apareció una flauta de oro. El pelilila comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía. Kanon recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Sorrento y cerro los ojos para deleitarse con la música.

««»»

Negras nubes comenzaba a formarse en el cielo, el oleaje aumentaba; el barco se movía peligrosamente con el fuerte viento.

-icen las velas- ordeno el capitán -amarren la carga-, todos obedecían con rapidez

-esta tormenta no es normal- dijo con seguridad Milo

-los seres del mar han de estar realmente enojados como para hacer esta tormenta- comento Camus

-el chico- comento Milo

-qué?-

-y si Saga es el culpable, querrá al chico-

-tienes razón- busco con la mirada -Hyoga-

-si capitán-

-llévate al chico abajo y cuídalo, esta tormenta es muy peligrosa

-si Capitan- contesto extrañado por la orden, él es uno de los hombres de confianza y siempre estaba a su lado, como ahora lo ordenaba bajar? -vamos Shun, lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta abajo, era difícil caminar por los bruscos movimientos del barco.

Camus tomo el timón -sujentense, que será la peor tormenta que hayamos enfrentado-. Algunos marinos se sujetaron con cuerdas, mientras el resto se resguardaba, Issac y Milo estaba junto a Camus, quien maniobraba evitando que el barco fuera volcado.

Mucho tiempo de lucha y la tormenta no cesaba en su furia; los hombres se estaban agotando; una inmensa ola los cubrió por completo, el barco se convirtió en papel ante la fuerza de este.

El navío no volvió a la superficie, maderos y cajas flotaban, bailaban al ritmo del embravecido mar, las nubes se dispersaban; el mar se calmaba.

««»»

-Sorrento esa música es tan hermosa y... letal, es como tu- lo tomo de la barbilla para hacerle mover la cabeza, lo beso dulcemente en los labios, -hermoso, y si quisieras serias capaz de matarme de un solo golpe, no solo con tu magia, sino destrozándome con tu desprecio-

-no tienes que preocuparte de eso- se acomodo sobre el pecho del peliazul -te amo demasiado como para hacerlo- cerro sus ojos

-estas cansado?-

-si, fue difícil hacerlos naufragar-

-descansa, yo te protegeré-, alzo sus brazos, para abrazarlo a la altura de su pecho, y recargo su cabeza sobre la melena lila.

««»»

Saga había visto todo, frente a él se encontraban tres extraños sujetos.

-caballeros fantasmas, es su turno-

-si-, los tres se alejaron

Saga camino hacia donde estaba la peliverde -pronto volverás a ver a tu hijo-, Akari no le contesto, pero se podía notar la preocupación en su rostro.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Aioria volvió al templo con otros tres hombres mas acompañándolo, se encontró a su hermano caminando hacia la salida, a su lado venia el pequeño pelirrojo.

-nos vamos ahora, el maestro ha sentido magia cerca de la llave, esta en peligro-

-si- dijo el menor de los castaños

-Aioros- llamo un pelinegro

-si Shura, se repetirá lo de hace 14 años?-

-esperó que no-

-te prometo que esta vez no fallare-

-no lo harás, porque nunca lo hiciste-

-gracias Aioros-, lo abrazo

-ahora vamonos-

-si-

Aldebaran, Casius y Aioria los veían con curiosidad.

Llegaron hasta un Triere, de poca manga pero de amplio eslora, lo suficiente para transportar a una buena cantidad de personas. Esa forma le permitía navegar con mayor rapidez.

-Shena, Marin listas para partir?- pregunto Aioros

-si señor-

-vamonos, tomaremos rumbo a la Ciudad de Apolo-

-a la Ciudad de Apolo?-

-si Kiki- contesto Aioria

-es la primera vez que abandonare la Isla Hecate-

-pues prepárate que será un viaje algo largo- agrego una chica pelirroja

-estoy emocionado Marin-, la chica le revolvió el cabello.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Shun se levantaba pesadamente, era la segunda vez que terminaba en una playa desconocida, aunque esta vez no termino con su hermano y le dolía la cabeza, lo acompañaba Hyoga. Se acerco y lo movió -Hyoga despierta-

-mj-

-despierta-

-qué?-

-dónde estamos?-

Hyoga termino de despertar y recordando lo sucedido, vio a su alrededor -no lo se, pero vamos a ver si encontramos a alguien mas-

-si-

-te encuentras bien?, te ves muy pálido-

-si, solo es un leve dolor de cabeza, hace unos días había estado con gripe-

-bueno, no es grave, sigamos-

-si- ambos se levantaron y emprendieron camino.

En otra parte, un grupo de 8 recuperaba cajas que flotaban alrededor.

-han encontrado a alguien mas?- interrogo Camus a los presentes

-no Capitán- contesto Moses

-Isaac, como estas?-

-mejor- contesto el peliverde con el ojo izquierdo vendado

-bien- giro en búsqueda de alguien mas, -Milo que hemos recuperado-

-algunas provisiones y algo de armamento-

-las armas sagradas seguro se hundieron-

-si- dijo seriamente

-Hyoga y el chico?-

-no hay señales de ellos, pero te aseguro que están bien, aun hay muchas cosas que deben hacer-

-lo se-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

Triere: Barco griego de un solo mástil y vela cuadrada, consta de dos grandes remos sujetados en la popa, con cerca de 170 remeros.

Manga: no, no es **Manga**; es un termino usado por los marinos para referirse al ancho de un barco.

Eslora: Largo de un barco.

N/A: Los invito a participar en mi C2 communities, con mis parejas favoritas de Saint Seiya.


	6. Primeros ataques

**El viaje**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi HyogaXShun, ShakaXIkki, SagaXMu, SydXMime, etc.

««»»

**Nebyura**: Si los dos solitos (se me cae la baba), lastima que… bueno léelo.

**Shadir**: Gracias por tu rr y cumplida tu petición, solo lee al final.

**Arkaham**: Gracias por tu rr, y me alegra que te este gustando.

**Ixchell**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 6: Primeros ataques**

-Hyoga, nos hemos perdido?- llevaban mas de dos horas caminando por la playa y ya estaba cansado.

-así es, pero no te preocupes- dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro para tranquilizarlo, sus miradas se volvieron a perder fascinados por esos bellos ojos -Shun, yo... -, desvío su mirada hacia el bosque cercano.

-qué pasa Hyoga?-

-alguien se acerca-, coloco a Shun tras de él, y tomo una rama que se encontraba cerca, agradeció que fuera resistente.

-miren lo que trajo la marea- dijo un tipo de aspecto tosco

-creen que tengan algo de valor?- pregunto otro

-no lo creo, mas parecen náufragos- agrego un tercero

-quítense- dijo uno saliendo tras los primeros tres, al parecer el líder -sino tienen nada de valor por lo menos nos divertiremos- agrego con lujuria

-si-

-Hyoga- dijo asustado

-no temas Shun, me haré cargo de los ellos-

-pero son 4?-

-no te preocupes-

-yo me quedo con el rubio- dijo uno de los recién llegados

-yo también-

-entonces a nosotros nos toca el otro-, los cuatro se acercaron.

En cuanto los tuvo a distancia, Hyoga ataco al más cercano, golpeando su mano con la rama, la sorpresa hizo que perdiera su espada. Con arma en mano, Hyoga mato a los cuatro con rapidez, Shun lo vio moverse rápidamente, esquivando cada ataque, que no se dio cuenta de cuando todo había terminado.

-vamos- dijo el rubio para sacarlo de la sorpresa

-e-est-an... están muertos?-

-si- vio en su rostro el miedo -tenia que hacerlo o nosotros seriamos los muertos-

-si, solo que... aun no me acostumbro a ver muertos-

-vamos- le dijo al no saber que palabras decirle para consolarlo

Apenas dieron unos pasos, cuando unos gemelos se les aparecieron.

-nos ganaron hermano- dijo uno de ellos, ambos tenían el cabello verde claro, de ojos color rosa

-sin duda-

-quué quieren ustedes?- exigió Hyoga

-habíamos estado siguiendo a estos tipos por altos crímenes... y tu los eliminaste de una sola vez, eres muy hábil-

-gracias- dijo secamente

-ustedes no son de aquí- agrego el otro chico

-no, nuestro barco naufrago-

-vengan con nosotros, cerca no hay pueblo alguno, los llevaremos hasta nuestro barco, les daremos lugar donde descansar y comida, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes-

-gracias-,

-mi nombre es Syd y él es mi hermano Bud-

-yo soy Hyoga y quien me acompaña es Shun-

-bueno, ya hechas las presentaciones, marchemos- el rubio tomo la muñeca de Shun, para asegurarse de no perderlo de vista, y los cuatro emprendieron el camino. -desde donde los han estado siguiendo?-

-desde las tierras de Thor-

-desde halla?-

-si, son muy escurridizos, pero como se habrán dado cuenta ya casi los atrapábamos-

-si, lo veo-

««»» ««»» ««»»

-Capitán Camus- llamo Jomian

-si?-

-terminamos de recuperar lo que pudimos-

-bien, llama a todos-

-qué haremos ahora Camus?-

-necesitamos ayuda, no podremos recuperar las armas sin equipo-

-pedirás ayuda a Shaka?-

-jamas-

-a quien entonces?-

-al maestro Shion-

-pero él nunca nos ayudara-

-lo hará, no tiene otra opción-

-bien-, los pocos hombres estaban ya reunidos.

-Misty, Moses, Babel ustedes vendrán conmigo y con Milo, si no me equivoco estamos en la Isla de Eros, cerca hay un pueblo -

-si Capitán-

-Isaac, Capela y Jomian quédense aquí a que regresemos-

-si Capitán-

-Isaac descansa, esa herida tiene que sanar-

-si, lo haré-

-vamonos-

««»»

-Shaka, tengo que hablar contigo- exigió acercándose al borde del barco donde se encontraba el rubio.

-de que quieres hablar conmigo Ikki?- volteo a verlo

-este viaje es mas que la búsqueda de mi hermano-

-oh no Ikki, esta es la búsqueda de tu hermano-

-si solo es eso, por que necesitamos a esos dos?-

-nunca se sabe que sucederá en el futuro-

-no estoy seguro de esto-

-vamos Ikki, no te gusta la aventura-

-no, y tu tampoco por el tono de voz-

-vaya, que suspicaz... bueno te diré-, volteo su rostro viendo hacia la inmensidad del mar -Ikki, crees en el destino?-

-se que mi llegada, al igual que la de mi hermano a este mundo no es pura coincidencia-

-que bien que entiendas eso-

-me haces suponer que tu sabes a que hemos venido-

-se ha que ha venido tu hermano-

-mi hermano?-

-si, él fue traído por su madre-

-su madre?-

-así es, la conozco bien, se lo que planea-

-nos ayudaras a llegar ante ella?-

Shaka volteo y le sonrío misteriosamente, para después alejarse.

-espera Shaka-

-si Ikki?-

-dices que mi hermano, y... yo?-

-no se a que has venido, supongo que a proteger a tu hermano, lo que me recuerda, no has practicado tu dominio de la espada-

-mj, si ha eso he venido, enséñame-

El rubio se le quedo viendo un rato, era la primera vez que le hablaba con calma y sin el gesto duro. -si, vamos-, le sonrío a recompensa de ese cambio. Ikki dudo pero después lo siguió a una área abierta para practicar.

-bien Ikki, lo primero que hay que hacer es como sujetar la espada-

-bien-

-Capitán- se escucho decir desde el carajo(1) -rastros de un naufragio adelante-

Deathmask se aproximo a proa para verificar lo dicho -vaya a alguien le fue mal- se burlo -suelten los botes, busquen algo de valor- ordeno al ver varios objetos flotar.

-mira eso Deathmask- dijo Afrodita colocándose a su lado en la parte de borda.

-qué es?-, un madero flotaba, parecía tener algo dibujado; uno de los botes paso cerca, y sus ocupantes lo sacaron del agua y lo lanzaron hacia Deathmask. -Shaka- llamo con la vista en el pedazo de madera

-si?- pregunto deteniendo su clase.

-mira lo que acabamos de encontrar- le arrojo el madero.

Shaka lo sujeto y miro preocupado la serigrafía en el.

-qué pasa?-

-yo te diré chico- Ikki frunció el cejo al ser llamado de esa manera -ese madero es del barco de Camus- sonrío ampliamente -desvío su ruta al fondo del mar- varios comenzaron a reirse.

-el barco donde estaba mi hermano?-

-si Ikki-

-ya vez lo que has causado Deathmask, has preocupado al chico- agrego Afrodita con burla. Ikki ignoro el comentario, había algo en su interior le decía que estaba bien.

-Ikki no te preocupes, estoy seguro que esta bien-, coloco su mano en el hombro del peliazul.

-si, lo se-

-Bueno Shaka, a donde nos dirigimos ahora-

-al único lugar donde nos podrán ayudar, a la Isla Hecate-

-seguro que quieren ir ahí?- pregunto con cierto temor Jango

-vamos Jango, no creo que se atrevan a hacer algo contra Shaka- dijo Deathmask despreocupado

-Shaka, según se, no te llevas bien con los Lemurianos- agrego Afrodita

-ahora si- dijo con seriedad -vamos Ikki continuemos con la practica, esto es solo un retraso-

-bien- dijo no muy seguro.

««»»

Tras unos arbusto, tres sujetos vigilaban a otros tres quienes preparaban una fogata.

-no esta ahí- dijo uno de piel muy blanca

-ahora que hacemos?- pregunto otro de piel azul

-busquemos a los alrededores, según lo indicado él termino en otra parte- agrego un tercero

-bien-

««»» ««»» ««»»

-Aioros- llamo una chica peliverde acercándose al timón

-qué pasa Shaina?-

-Kiki dice que ha logrado encontrar a la llave-

-bien qué te dijo?-

-que ya no esta en el puerto Apolo-

-mo?, donde esta?-

-aun no logra reconocer el lugar, pero parece que vio un Drekis(2) en las cercanías a él-

-bueno, no tenemos nada en contra de ellos, pero necesito mas datos, para cambiar la ruta-

-Kiki intenta ver por lo menos los escudos del barco-

-avísame si sabe algo mas, mientras tanto nos desviaremos al norte-

-si Aioros-

««»»

Camus y los demás llegaron al pequeño pueblo de Eros -bien Milo, llévate a Moses y a Babel y dirígete a la Isla Hecate-

-bien Camus, nos veremos en unos días- al decir esta palabra se le acerco y lo tomo de la cintura para besarlo profundamente.

-cálmate Milo- dijo terminando el beso -estamos en publico-

-siempre estamos en publico-

-Milo- recrimino

-Camus no ves que estaremos varios días sin vernos-

-Milo-

-bueno, Moses, Babel vamos a buscar algún navío que se dirigía hacia el este.

-si Señor-

-Misty vamonos, tenemos que conseguir una nueva embarcación y nuevos tripulantes-

-si Capitán-

««»»

-espero les haya agradado la comida-

-si, estuvo muy rica, gracias- agrego Shun

-disculpen que los moleste, pero tendrían alguna embarcación que pudieran prestarnos?- pregunto el rubio

-no tenemos ninguna, supongo que trataran de regresar con los suyos-

-así es-

-pues les recomendaría que regresen con nosotros- dijo Syd

-gracias, pero es ir en sentido contrario-

-nos gustaría llevarlos, pero llevamos muchos días fuera, y nuestros hombres desean regresar-

-no se preocupen por eso-

-vengan con nosotros, cambiamos de barco y los llevamos con los suyos-

-creo que no tenemos otra opción- agrego Hyoga

-muchas gracias- dijo Shun sonriendo

-bien, ordenare a alguien que los lleve a una celda para que puedan descansar-

-gracias-

Una vez en su cuarto asignado, Shun se recostó -Hyoga, este lugar es seguro?-

-si, se ven que son buenas personas-, el rubio escucho unos gemidos -estas bien Shun?-

-si... es solo que... bueno es tonto-. Hyoga no sabia que hacer, tenia ganas de acercarse y consolarlo, pero no quería espantarlo -tu tienes hermanos?-

-eh?- se extraño al principio de la pregunta, pero después recordó el porque -no, no tengo hermanos, soy huérfano, Camus me ha cuidado desde hace mucho, así que podía considerar a Isaac como a mi hermano-

-lo siento-

-no tienes porque disculparte, no has dicho nada malo- se acerco y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-extraño a mi hermano-

-lo quieres mucho, no es así?- comenzó a acariciar el cabello del peliverde, con el deseo de protegerlo

-si, él a cuidado de mi; mi padre casi no esta y mi madre desapareció hace tres años, ... no me gusta estar solo-

-no estas solo- se inclino quedando sus bocas muy cerca.

-Hyoga- pronuncio nervioso Shun.

Hyoga sintió el aliento de Shun, la distancia que los separaba desapareció, un beso corto, pero muy tierno fue dado; Shun se sonrojo. Hyoga se levanto viéndolo a los ojos, le miro dulcemente. -te prometo que encontraremos a tu hermano-

-gracias Hyoga-. El rubio se acomodo recostándose a su lado, lo abrazo. Shun cerro los ojos disfrutando de esa cercania -buenas noches Hyoga-

-buenas noches Shun-.

Fuertes golpes y gritos llamo la atención de ambos chicos haciéndolos incorporarse. Qué pasa Hyoga?-

-no lo se, quédate aquí-, se dirigió a la puerta

-si-

Al llegar a cubierta Hyoga vio a los hombres de Syd y Bud en plena pelea con extraños sujetos que tomaban formas fantasmagóricas, varios yacían en el piso. No encontraba a los gemelos por ninguna parte, ni al causante de ese ataque. Hyoga tomo una espada que había caído y esquivando llego hasta al puente, ahí vio a uno de los gemelos peleando contra un tipo de piel azul.

-qué pasa?- pregunto ayudándolo a esquivar un ataque

-no se, estos tipos llegaron a atacarnos, usan magia desconocida-

-es magia de bestias marinas-

-de que?-

-usan las habilidades de las criaturas marinas-

-con eso me basta, podrías ir a buscar a Bud, él se esta enfrentando a dos... ya controlo a este-

-si-, desde lo alto, busco con la mirada al otro gemelo, lo vio pelear solo con uno de piel blanca, pero se veía lastimado, se apresuro a llegar.

-Bud-

-Hyoga, apúrate el otro a entrado al barco, no se que quieran pero no dejes que se lo lleven, estos tipos nos la pagaran por habernos atacado-

-si-, entro y buscando en cada habitación, no encontraba, pero un grito a lo lejos le indico donde ir. Llego hasta su habitación -Shun- dijo preocupado.

Al entrar vio como el peliverde caía ante un golpe dado en su estomago por un tipo de piel verde.

-alto- ordeno con furia, el agresor se abstuvo de volver a pegar a Shun, para después sujetar su espada y encarar al rubio; Hyoga se preparo para atacar.

El mercante se dio cuenta que no seria tan fácil, el sujeto de piel verde era muy rápido, al igual que su espada.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

**N/A**: Ya es hora de un lemon como tal, así que les pregunto: ¿De que pareja quieren? Opiniones por favor.

Popa: Parte posterior de la nave.

Proa: Parte delantera de la nave.

Estribor: Costado derecho del navío mirando de popa a proa

Babor: Costado izquierdo del navío mirando de popa a proa

(1) Carajo es el puesto de vigía en lo alto del mástil principal, no estoy insultando. De ahí el termino "vete al carajo" (frase muy utilizada en México), cuando se castigaba a alguien era mandado a ocupar dicho puesto.

(2) Drekis es un tipo de barco vikingo de guerra, con mástil abatible y escudos en sus costados; como timón tiene dos grandes remos situados a los costados del casco.


	7. Encuentros

**El viaje**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi HyogaXShun, ShakaXIkki, SagaXMu, SydXMime

««»»

**Nebyura**: Ya sabes que tambien adoro la pareja HyogaXShun, pero tu peticion de un Lemon de ShakaXIkki tardaria, porque aun no estan juntos, pero te aseguro que habra de ellos.

**Shadir**: Gracias por tu rr y listo las deficiones, y violencia no habra mucha solo lo necesaria para ponerle suspenso. OO?

**Chris M Black**: Gracias por tu rr, y bueno por lo menos sirve de algo mis fic. Para crear a mas fanticas del Yaoi.

**Antidarkmalodramatica**: Graciaaaaaaas por tu rr, y si va a salir Mime, es mas saldra en este capitulos.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 7: Encuentros**

En el puente, Syd había logrado darle un fuerte golpe al tipo de piel blanca, pero su espada resbalo en su piel. -pero que...?- exclamo sorprendido

-no podrán contra nosotros-

-quien eres tu?-

-me llamo Kragg y uso el poder de la medusa-

-gracias por la información- tomando una de las antorchas que iluminaban al barco, se armo con ambas, para realizar ataques dobles. Syd dio una finta con la antorcha y entero en perpendicular su espada, entrando rápidamente por el calor que se acumulo en el acero. Al caer, varios enemigos fantasmas desaparecieron.

En el área de remos, Bud tenia problemas al intentar defenderse, su contrario era muy fuerte, tenia que pensar en una manera rápida de esquivarlo y darle un golpe certero, pero parecia leer sus movimientos.

-no tienes escapatoria, ríndete-

-no te creas mejor, solo te estoy probando-

-pues quiero verte en acción-

-si que lo harás, solo dime quien eres para poder ponerlo en tu lapida-

-te lo diré solo para que sepas quien te mato, soy Dolphin y uso las habilidades del tiburón-

-tiburón?, me has dado una gran idea-

-qué?-, Bud rompió uno de los remos, y sujetándolo lo lanzo a sorpresa del otro, atravesando su estomago.

-es la primera vez que atrapo un pez tan grande-

En el área de celdas, Hyoga había logrado la ventaja, pero le extrañaba que el otro sonriera con tanta confianza -qué te propones?-

-nada,... aun -

-ha que han venido-

-por ese chico- dijo refiriéndose a Shun

-para que?-

-eso no te concierne-

-si me concierne, dime tu nombre-

-soy Scissorpent y uso el poder de la anguila, y te mostrare mi poder- de su espada comenzaron a salir chispas, Hyoga miro extrañado; cuando ambas espadas chocaron, Hyoga sintió descargas recorrer su cuerpo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-Hyoga- llamo preocupado Shun

-maldito-, dijo Hyoga levantándose

-vamos es divertido jugar-, la pelea continuo, Hyoga estaba perdiendo energías, por las descargas que sacaba la espada. Shun veía todo apartado, pero al comprender lo que pasaba salió del cuarto y corriendo llego a la bodega ahí tomo un balde y regreso.

-Hyoga quítate- pidió Shun siendo obedecido, Shun lanzo el agua del balde directo en la espada de Scissorpent, provocando que este sintiera las descargas y soltara la espada. Hyoga aprovecho y lo encaro con espada lista.

-para que quieres a Shun?-

-yo no lo quiero, me pidieron que lo llevara-

-quien?-

-no puedo-

-no puedes o no quieres?-

-no puedo- y cayo al suelo, Hyoga se acerco para examinarlo, no encontró pulso.

-esta muerto?- pregunto temeroso Shun

-si-

-pero como?-

-uso su propia magia en su contra, ha de temerle bastante a quien lo haya mandado-

-esta todo bien aquí?- pregunto Syd entrando

-si, ya me encargue de este- agrego Hyoga

-bien, nos desharemos de ellos y zarparemos en la mañana, los hombres necesitan descansar

-si-

-lograron averiguar que era lo que querían?-

Shun vio a Hyoga fijamente -no, no lo sabemos-

-bueno, por lo menos no darán mas problemas- se fue de ahí.

-por que le mentiste?-

-no creo que haya mas problemas, además zarparemos mañana, no tiene caso preocuparlos mas-, dijo temiendo por la seguridad de Shun.

-esta bien-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Camus regresaba al lugar donde se encontraba su hombres, en el pueblo había encontrado a dos de ellos que durante el naufragio había podido llegar hasta allí; llevaba tiempo que el sol había salido; Camus desembarco y dio instrucción de subir las cajas de la playa.

-Capitán- dijo Jomian como bienvenida

-alguna novedad?-

-ninguna Capitán-

-Isaac, como va tu herida?-

-ya ha cerrado, y el señor Milo?-

-lo mande a una misión especial, suban al barco, patrullaremos a los alrededores en búsqueda de los demás-

-si capitán-

««»»

Saga estaba ya desesperado, los hombres que había mandado estaban tardando en regresar, Akari miraba con cierta tranquilidad.

-maldición- murmuro

-hermano que pasa?- pregunto Kanon llegando al salón

-los caballeros fantasmas no llegan, tampoco puedo sentirlos-

-crees que hayan sido eliminados?-

-si-

-por que no mandas a algunos mas?-

-si, eso estaba pensando, pero a quienes?-

-manda a los Espectros de la discordia-

-vaya Kanon, tienes buenas ideas- agrego con una sonrisa temerosa -y tu amiguito?-

-esta en sus tierras, querías que te hiciera otro favor-

-no, ahora no, a quien necesito ahora es a... Mu, Kanon tráelo-

El gemelo obedeció, llego hasta la habitación de Mu, verifico que estaba cerrado, así que fue a la pared donde estaban colgadas las llaves y regreso; abrió la puerta y encontró a su ocupante sentado en la cama, viéndolo fijamente.

-Saga te llama-

-mj- se levanto y cruzo los brazos

-no deberías ser tan orgulloso, sobre todo ahora que le perteneces a mi hermano-, Mu no dijo palabra alguna -tienes tanto miedo, que no puedes pronunciar palabra-, el lemuriano cambio su gesto a uno de disgusto -sígueme- salió de la habitación, Mu lo siguió de cerca.

-Mu has tu trabajo- ordeno Saga al verlo llegar

Mu cerro los puños de impotencia, y se enfoco para realizar su trabajo. -esta en un Drekis, parece que se dirige al pueblo de Thor -

-en el pueblo de Thor?, como es que llego hasta haya?-

-mis hombres, donde están?-

-qué hombres?-

-mis caballeros fantasmas-

-no se, no puedo localizar a personas que no conozco-, Saga lo sujeto de los hombros y lo zarandeo

-como que no puedes?, y la llave?, como puedes localizar la llave?- dejo de sacudirlo pero apretaba con fuerzas, enterando sus dedos.

-cuando llego a este mundo pude sentirlo, mi maestro me dijo quien era, Señor Saga, suélteme- su gesto mostraba dolor

-hn-, lo soltó y le dio la espalda

-Espectros de la discordia- llamo, un ligero temblor sacudió el lugar, de una densa neblina aparecieron 5 hombres, hicieron una reverencia a quien los llamara.

-vayan al pueblo de Thor, destruyan todo lo que encuentren, pero tráiganme a la llave-

-si- dijeron al unísono, y desaparecieron en la misma neblina.

-no puede hacer eso- hablo Mu indignado

-yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- giro y golpeo al lemuriano, pero fallo, Mu lo había detenido con sus poderes, Saga frunció el ceño, y usando la otra mano arrojo una bola de energía, impactando directo en el ojiverde, siendo lanzado cerca de donde se encontraba prisionera Akari. -no te atrevas a enfrentárteme-, se preparaba para lanzar otra bola de energía.

-espera Saga, no lo mates aun lo necesitas- lo detuvo Kanon

Saga desapareció la energía que iba a lanzar, pero se acerco quedando frente a la peliverde. -es tu culpa maldita bruja, sino hubieras sido tan vanidosa- Akari bajo el rostro de vergüenza -qué tienes que decirme al respecto?-

-lo siento Saga, pero en ese momento me parecía correcto-

-correcto?, CORRECTO?, por favor Akari en ningún momento lo que hiciste fue correcto-, no supo que decir, Saga cambio su tono de voz -Akari, querida Akari, si tan solo me hubieras escuchado-

-Saga perdóname- Mu escuchaba intrigado todo, no había escuchado esa parte de la historia.

-Saga no te dejes engañar, ella actúo egoístamente- intervino Kanon -sino fuera por ella, no estarías pasando por todo esto-

-es verdad- giro alejándose de ahí -encontraré la llave, te lo aseguro Akari-, Kanon y Saga se fueron de ahí.

Mu se levanto dificultosamente y se coloco a la vista de la chica. -Lady Akari, que fue lo que paso?-

-tu maestro Shion no te lo ha contado?-

-me ha dicho algunas cosas-

-las cosas no son como parecen- bajo la mirada

-pero hubo algo que lo detuvo, no es así?-

-si, fue algo inesperado y dudo que vuelva a suceder lo mismo-

-disculpé, podría decirme que paso hace 14 años?-, Akari volteo a verlo y después desvio la mirada

-lo que paso hace 14 años fue mi culpa-

««»» ««»» ««»»

-estas seguro que es aquí?- pregunto con suave voz al pelirrojo

-si señor Aioros, él esta aquí-

-él?- pregunto confundida Marin -no buscamos una llave?-

-así es, pero la llave que buscamos no es una llave común, se encuentra en forma de alma dentro de una persona-

-pero eso es peligroso, como es posible que alguien cargue con el poder de la llave en su interior- agrego Marin

-lo se, pero eso es algo no podemos decidir-

-hermano, cuales son tus instrucciones?-

-iremos al pueblo, y lo buscaremos, Kiki nos acompañaras-

-si señor Aioros-, frente a ellos un gran pueblo crecía tras el muelle, El pueblo de Thor era conocido por su venta de leña y pieles, grandes pinos se levantaba entre las casas, el clima era frio, pero soportable.

En otra parte del pueblo, a orillas; varios jóvenes llegaban a una gran casa.

-gracias por darnos hospedaje-

-no es nada, además no podíamos dejarlos marchar así, tu amigo no esta en condiciones de viajar-

-así es- contesto Hyoga, llevando abrazado a Shun quien le costaba trabajo caminar por la fiebre; había vuelto a enfermarse en cuanto el frio del ambiente y el cansancio lo debilitaron.

-con descanso y un buen remedio de nuestra nana, estoy seguro que se recuperara- agrego Syd

-gracias- fue apenas audible la voz de Shun

Al entrar la casa, olvidaron el frio del ambiente; dentro era muy confortable

-nana- llamo Bud

-chicos, que bueno que volvieron- dijo una mujer de edad con en cabello cubierto por un paleacate, su cabello gris, demostraba su experiencia en la vida.

-Hola nana, tenemos invitados-

-bienvenidos sean-

-gracias- dijeron los dos huéspedes

-llevalos a las habitaciones, el chico necesita descansar y uno de tus milagrosos remedios-

-ah joven Bud- comento siendo besada en su frente -claro que preparare algo especial, también por su regreso-

-te lo agradecemos nana- comento Syd

-por cierto, los jóvenes Mime y Thor vinieron a buscarlos- comento guiando a Hyoga y a Shun

-Syd deberías ir a buscar a Mime, no se vaya a enojar- se burlo

-Bud no me molestes, el que no tengas aun novio, no es motivo para burlarte, eres un irresponsable, a ver cuando asientas cabeza-

-no tengo ganas, así es mas divertido-

-solo te buscas problemas- se alejo dispuesto a ir a su habitación

-tu que eres un aguafiestas, vas a buscar a Mime ahora?-

-si, te molesta?-

-para nada-, comento Bud caminando con rumbo a la sala, tomando asiento cerca de la chimenea

Aioros, Aioria, Shura, Marin y Kiki, llevaban casi una hora caminando, el pequeño los guiaba confundido.

-vamos Kiki, tu puedes, a donde ahora?- pregunto Marin, el grupo se encontraba en una intersección de las calles del lugar.

-mmmmmmmmm-

-Kiki?-

-ahí- señalo una casa.

-bien-

Bud se alejo de la chimenea al escuchar el llamado de la campana; Syd ya bajaba con ropa cambiada.

-bueno tardes- saludo Aioros -perdone que los molestemos, pero estamos en búsqueda de alguien, y suponemos que es por aquí-

-pues si podemos ayudarles, con gusto, a quien buscan?-

-Kiki, como se llama?- pregunto Aioros, obviando el hecho de que lo ignoraba

-pues, mm me parece que... Shun, si ese es su nombre-

-Shun?, hace tres días encontramos a un chico con ese nombre- le parecía sospechosos, y quería tomar precauciones -cuál es el motivo por el que lo buscan?, si es posible saberlo-

-comprendo su actitud, nosotros hemos sido enviado por el Maestro Shion, en su búsqueda-

-el maestro Shion?, el sabio de las tierras de lemuria?-

-así es-

-bueno pasen, quisiera saber mas, antes de darles información, no dudo de sus palabras, pero en estas tierras suelen venir embaucadores, y no queremos correr riesgo-

Los 5 recién llegados fueron invitados a pasar, Syd estaba por cerrar la puerta.

-Syd- escucho ser llamado, se asomo buscando quien lo llamaba -Syd, que bueno que has vuelto- dijo un chico pelinaranja, acompañado de un joven de gran altura y cabello azul claro.

-Mime, me da gusto volver a verte- lo espero en la entrada, y al tener al joven cercano, lo beso dulcemente -te extrañé-, volvió a besarlo -amigo Thor, como han estado las cosas?-

-muy tranquilas, para felicidad de todos- se estrecharon las manos.

-no me ibas a ver- reprocho tranquilamente el de ojos violeta

-si, pero llegaron visitas imprevistas-

-si, vimos a varias personas hace rato, no nos parecían de por aquí-

-no lo son, dicen ser enviados del Maestro Shion-

-maestro Shion?- repitió Thor

-si, pero aun así hay algo que me hace dudar-

-qué es?-

-buscan aquí a un chico que encontramos hace tres días en la Isla Eros-

-y aquí lo vienen a buscar?- pregunto intrigado Mime

-por eso es que no confío en ellos-

-entonces entremos, no dejemos solo a Bud- los tres chicos se dirigieron ante los demás, en la sala estaban ya todos sentados, Hyoga había bajado, al escuchar varias voces.

-Hyoga, que bien que baja, venga con nosotros-

-si- dijo extrañado ante la invitación de Syd

El mayor de los gemelos observo a su hermano quien mostraba esa mirada que siempre ponía cuando escogía nueva víctima de seducción, busco a quien veía y vio en su objetivo al menor de los castaños.

-bueno... nos decían, que son enviados del maestro- comenzó Syd al ver tan entretenido a Bud

-así es- comento Shura -y es muy importante que nos crean pues tenemos algo de prisa-

-no queremos quitarle su tiempo, pero solo deseamos saber cual es el motivo por el que buscan a Shun- comento para llamar la atención del rubio.

-saben ustedes, lo que paso hace 14 años?-, los locales se sorprendieron ante lo escuchado

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	8. Alianzas

**El viaje**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi HyogaXShun, ShakaXIkki, SagaXMu, etc.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a **Nebyura**, por fin cumplí con tu petición.

««»»

**Tenshi**: No molestas, y si pregunte. Pero en el caso de ellos sobre el Lemon, pues va a tardar, pues a penas están descubriendo lo que sienten. Pero te aseguro que abra de ellos.

**Shadir**: Pues si, ahora les toca buscar a Shun, aunque tardaran en encontrarlo.

**Nebyura**: Qué paso hace 14 años?, pues sabrás un poco en este capitulo.

**Arkaham**: Me alegra que te este gustando, y sobre tu gran cantidad de preguntas la respuesta es…

**Amazona Verde**: Gracias por tu rr, y habrá mucho mas MiloXCamus.

**Kainekito**. Graciaaaaaaaaaas por tu rr, y sobre SagaXMu pues es la pareja complicada de la historia, así que… se complicaran las cosas.

**Ixchell**: Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 8: Alianzas**

-saben ustedes, lo que paso hace 14 años?-, pregunto Aioros ante la sorpresa de los demás.

-no recordamos muy bien, éramos muy jóvenes pero sabemos que varias catástrofes azotaron el mundo entero, incluso nuestro pueblo sufrió de esos fenómenos-

-pues ese chico tiene mucho que ver con esto, es el hijo de Lady Akari ,la guardiana de los portales-

-qué?, ese chico- exclamo Thor

-quienes son ustedes? y con que motivos lo buscan?- dijo Hyoga con fuerzas

-ya dije que nos envío el maestro Shion-

-si los envía Shion, nunca lo tendrán-

-de que hablas?- exclamo Aioros levantándose de su asiento al igual que su hermano y Shura

-soy discípulo del Capitán Camus y no permitiré que se lleven a Shun-

-no somos enemigos de Camus, se nos ha dicho que tengamos que trabajar juntos si queremos salir airosos de este nuevo problema-

-pues no permitiré que se le acerquen, sino recibo ordenes de Camus-

-mira tonto, sabes lo que pasaría si Saga se apodera de él, porque no nos dejas protegerlo- dijo Aioria

-Saga?- pregunto extrañado -no me importa, yo lo protegeré-

-entonces pelearemos- se preparo el menor de los castaños

-si es lo que quieres-

-alto los dos- se interpuso Aioros -solo hemos sido enviados para protegerlo, no vamos a hacer mas, si el chico se queda aquí nosotros también- dijo a sus hombres para después voltear a ver a Hyoga -te estaremos vigilando -, se disponían a salir cuando gritos de miedo empezaron a escucharse del exterior. Todos salieron con rapidez, vieron al pueblo ser atacados, varias casa ardían, el fuego se extendía rápidamente.

-es un ataque de Saga- comento Marin

-así es, tu- llamo a Hyoga -dónde esta la llave?-

-eso no te interesa-

-cállate, no vez que esta en peligro-

-esta arriba durmiendo- recapacito

-sube con él y cuídalo, Marin, Kiki acompáñenlo-

-si-, los tres entraron nuevamente al cuarto.

-Mime, tu también quédate- ordeno Syd

-pero quiero ayudar-

-Mime- pidió viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-bien, iré con los otros-

-si-

-nos dispersaremos, no sabemos cuantos sean- ordeno Aioros

-bien-

Aioros y Shura habían ido por el noroeste, siguiendo una sombra; Aioria y Bud habían visto un tipo correr entre los tejados rumbo al oeste; Syd y Thor seguían un rastro que se dirigía al sudoeste.

Mientras que Hyoga había llegado a la habitación de Shun, quien seguía durmiendo, Kiki entro con él. Marin y Mime se quedaron fuera del cuarto, esperando cualquier cosa.

««»» ««»» ««»»

El barco de Deathmask llegaban al pequeño puerto de la Isla Hecate, una pequeña isla de abundante vegetación de bosque de coníferas.

-nunca creímos que trabajarías con Shion- exclamo incrédulo Deathmask

-pues nunca digas nunca, ahora vamos a buscar a Shion- bajo del barco acompañado de Deathmask, Afrodtia e Ikki

-sera divertido ver su rostro cuando te vea-

-no te emociones Afrodita, él sabia que vendría-

-si, si, ni que fuera adivino-

-no dije que sabría que vendría hoy, sino que sabia que vendría a verlo-

-pero dinos Shaka, de que se trata la misión de la que hablas, realmente ganaremos una gran recompensa-

-te lo aseguro-

-bueno pues cuéntanos- se aproximaban al templo, Ikki miraba curioso las grandes estatuas que adornaban el único camino.

-tiene mucho que ver, con lo que paso hace 14 años-

-qué?, estas loco?- pregunto temerosos Deathmask

-no-

-que fácil lo dices, no se bien que paso, pero sabemos que ustedes tuvieron algo que ver-

-así es, no voy a negar que fui uno de los causantes...-

-sabíamos que Camus te odiaba por algo-

-pero al final reconocí mi error y ayude a resolverlo, aunque no era lo que esperaba-

-nos contaras lo que paso?-

-crei que los rumores, habían recorrido todo el mundo-

-si, pero son eso rumores, queremos saber la verdadera historia-

-bueno ya les contare-

-aun tenemos mucho viajes que hacer-

-sin d...- guardo silencio al ver los destrozos en el salón principal.

-uuy, eso es malo- dijo Afrodita

-hay que buscar al Maestro Shion-

-no es necesario que me busquen- el peliverde salía de entre uno de los pasillos, ayudado por un joven de cabello largo color arena -Shaka que bueno que has venido-

-vaya tenia razón, si lo esperaba- comento Deathmask a lo bajo

-qué paso aquí?- pregunto Shaka acercándosele

-Saga vino, se llevo a mi alumno Mu para que lo ayudara-

-estamos en problemas?-

-si, Mu prometio ayudarlo a cambio de perdonar mi vida y de su hermano Kiki-

-si que es un problema-

-Afrodita, Deathmask, me da gusto que ayuden a Shaka-

-eh?, nosotros?- pregunto extrañado Deathmask

-cómo nos conoce?-

-se muchas cosas, pero a quien no conozco es a ese chico-

-hn- comento Ikki al ser ahora observado

-su nombre es Ikki y viene del otro mundo-

-del otro mundo?-

Shion lo miro sorprendido -como?, si la única persona que cruzo los portales fue la llave-

-pues no se como ha llegado, pero de algo me he dado cuenta... su llegada aquí será muy importante-

-explícate Shaka-

-es el hermano de la llave-

-llave?, que llave?, yo vine aquí con mi hermano Shun, no se de que hablan - dijo cruzando los brazos

-hermano?, no siento en él la esencia de Akari- ignoro las palabras del chico

-él dice ser su hermano, y prometio cuidarlo siempre-

-además de que no se parecen,... en nada- comento Afrodita interviniendo en la platica

-disculpa... Ikki, no queremos molestarte- dijo Shion tranquilamente -pero dime, tu hermano, como es?-

-para que quieres saberlo?-, pregunto a la defensiva

-Ikki, lo que pasa es que tu hermano es alguien que nosotros hemos estado esperando hace mucho tiempo,... hace catorce años exactamente, cuando los portales interdimensionales se abrieron, ahí una de nuestras hechiceras volvió, solo que no trajo consigo algo que esperábamos- explico Shaka

-y?, que tiene que ver esto con mi hermano?-

-conociste a alguien llamada Akari?- pregunto Shion

-si- contesto confundido

-qué relación tienes con ella?-

-mm, es... era mi madrastra, mi padre se caso con ella hace 14 años-

-Akari se caso- dijo Shion a Shaka - dime, por que dijiste era?-

-ella desapareció hace tres años, se le dio por muerta al año, ante la tristeza de mi hermano-

-tu hermano?- pregunto curiosos, iba a continuar hablando.

-no vine aquí a hablar de mi situación familiar, algo se traen ustedes y quiero saberlo, sobre todo si tiene que ver con mi hermano-

-bien Ikki, dime sinceramente, Shun es tu hermano?- pregunto el rubio

-si, bueno no, es mi medio hermano, tenemos el mismo padre-

-eso quiere decir que Shun es hijo de Akari y tu no?-

-así es, no es obvio-

-calma... bien, te diremos, Akari no es una persona normal, ella es... fue la guardiana de los portales, dentro de su cuerpo fue resguardada la llave que es capaz de abrir esas puertas- Ikki escuchaba sorprendido -hace 14 años sucedió algo imprevisto y dos portales fueron abiertos, Lady Akari termino viajando por uno de ellos, perdiéndose; causando que uno de los portales no se cerrara correctamente; todo este tiempo ha sido controlado gracias al poder de un antiguo mago que ha dado su libertad a cambio- dijo con tristeza Shion -durante mucho tiempo deseábamos que ella regresara y cumpliera con su deber, y nuestras esperanzas se vieron cumplidas hace tres años-

-tres años, los mismo que lleva mi madrastra ausente-

-así es, ella ha vuelto con nosotros, solo que dentro de ella no estaba la llave, y la única forma. a parte de la muerte, de que la llave pudo haber salido, es haber sido cedida a su descendiente, tu hermano-

-mi hermano... mi hermano tiene una llave dentro de su cuerpo?-

-bueno, no una llave como tal, solo es metafóricamente-

-pero... quieren a mi hermano para cerrar esas puertas-

-portal, cerrar un portal-

-como sea, por eso nos trajeron-

-bueno solo necesitábamos a tu hermano, pero desconocemos cual haya sido la razón de que te hayan traído también-

-quien nos trajo?-

-la única persona capaz de hacerlo, es lady Akari-

-y donde esta ella?-

-fue capturada por alguien que desea abrir los portales-

-mmm, cual es el problema?-

-ese portal lleva a un mundo de tinieblas, lleno de seres demoniacos que invadirían nuestro mundo.. y no solo el nuestro, una vez abierto un portal, los demás son fáciles de abrir-

-esto es... loco, desquiciado, aunque ya me estoy acostumbrando- dijo mas para si mismo -entonces por que estamos tardando tanto?, vamos por mi hermano, después por mi madrastra, nos deshacemos de ese tipo y después regreso a casa con Shun y mi madrastra-

-que bien que entiendas Ikki- agrego Shion -Shaka tiene el deber de proteger a tu hermano, así que no te preocupes, él te llevara ante él-

-tenlo por seguro Ikki- el aludido lo miro con gratitud, la cual entendió el rubio.

-escuchaste Deathmask, esto es peligroso-

-lo se Afrodita, pero te imaginas la fortuna que conseguiremos al concluir?-

-pero se escucha arriesgado- se aproximo a Dethmask

-vamos Afrodita- lo abrazo por la cintura, -además ya escuchaste, sino cierran el portal, todo se acaba, seremos héroes y ricos en un solo golpe-

-tienes razón Deathmask- pasos desde la entrada, llamaron la atención de todos.

-miren, las estrellas nos han reunido- comento Shion al ver a los recién llegados.

Milo se detuvo dubitativo ante la presencia de las otras personas, pero luego siguió su camino ignorándolos y quedando frente a Shion; Moses y Babel lo acompañaban.

-Maestro Shion, he venido para pedirle ayuda-

-si Milo-

-sabemos que la llave ha vuelto, lo teníamos bajo nuestra custodia, pero una tormenta de los seres del Mar nos hizo naufragar-

-lo se, he mandado a Aioros con uno de mis discípulos para ir a buscarlo-

-donde esta?-

-Shaka te llevara-

-Shaka? Jamas, es un traidor-

-cuida tus palabras Milo, que nunca he hecho algo para provocarte-

-a mi no, pero a Camus si-

-me das razón de que mi problemas es con Camus-

-tan astuto como siempre, pero como dije no trabajare con él, dime donde esta?- pregunto a Shion

-Milo...-

-alto, saben que, me haré cargo de esto- dijo Ikki fastidiado -tu- llamo al peliverde -nos acompañaras en el barco de Deathmask, nos llevaras hasta donde esta mi hermano, y tu- señalo a Milo -para que quieres a MI hermano?-

-eres su hermano?-

-eso dije-

-que carácter chico, solo deseamos llevarlo ante Lady Akari-

-eso es bueno?- pregunto Ikki a Shion

-s-si, diría que si-

-bien, entonces si quieres encontrarlo nos seguirás. Deathmask prepárate y tu mago... sabio lo que seas... vamonos tu amigo nos acompañara para que cuide de tus heridas- el joven acompañante asintió -bien, están todos listos?-

-si capitán, estamos listos- agregaron Deathmask y Afrodita en son de burla

-graciosos- dijo alejándose de ahí.

-ya era hora que alguien pusiera orden- comento Deathmask siguiendo.

-ese chico cada vez me sorprende mas- agrego Shaka emprendiendo camino

-vamos Milo- dijo Shion a quien aun no lograba salir de la sorpresa.

-estúpido niño- comento con disgusto, pero siguiendo al grupo.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Aioros y Shura, se habían alejado de la casa de donde estaban, aun seguían persiguiendo esa sombra, habían llegado hasta una plazeta cuando lo perdieron de vista.

-dónde se habrá ido?- exclamo Shura sorprendido

-ten cuidado, tengo un mal presentimiento-

-no te preocupes por mi. Estoy seguro que estos sujetos no son seres normales-

-lo mismo pienso, pero hubiera deseado traer mas armas-, pues solo portaban consigo una espada, no esperaban un enfrentamiento tan pronto.

-eso no me da confianza-

-vamos Shura, lo digo por mi arco-

-eso...- no pudo continuar pues una lluvia de flechas los hizo brincar de su posición. -vaya coincidencia, no lo crees?-

-sin duda, ahora me arrepiento mas de no haber traído mi arco-, una vez mas tuvieron que esquivar una lluvia de flechas que al chocar con el piso desaparecían, pero que al contacto con sus cuerpo los herían, estuvieron varias veces esquivando, intentando localizar a su enemigo, tenían ya varias heridas sin gravedad.

-si seguimos así, nos cansaremos- comento Shura cayendo al esquivar un nuevo ataque

-si, necesitamos buscar algún refugio para poder hacer algo-

-bien- ambos se separaron, sabiendo que su enemigo era solo uno, y no podía enfocarse en los dos. Aioros logro entrar al alféizar de una casa, Shura al verlo decidió ser el centro de atención.

Aioros enfoco su mirada, logro descubrir el origen de los disparos, aprovechando la distracción subió por unas cajas, una vez en el tejado, camino silenciosamente; vio a Shura caer pero sabia que tenia que concentrarse en su objetivo, pero sin darse cuenta piso mal haciendo ruido, su enemigo lo vio y lo ataco rápidamente, pero Aioros no iba a perder la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca y se arrojo con espada en mano.

Shura desde abajo vio a ambos caer -Aioros- busco con la mirada algo que lo llevara arriba, pero unos ruidos le llamaron al atención.

-lo siento por tu amigo, pero ahora te toca a ti- dijo sujetándose el estomago

-maldito- dijo preparándose para el ataque, el otro aun tenia ventaja -quién eres?, te ha mandado Saga.

Sonrío -soy Mayo espectro de sagitario, y si... he sido enviado por Saga-

-pues yo Shura, te venceré-

-ya lo veremos-

-pero qué...?- dijo al ver a Mayo caer. Tras de él vio a Aioros caer nuevamente, había logrado derrotarlo. -Aioros-, logro encontrar la manera de subir - Aioros como estas?- le pregunto abrazándolo.

-bien, son solo algunas heridas-

-que bien, te llevare a que te curen-

-gracias Shura-, se levanto y lo beso rápidamente, para después quedar inconsciente.

-Aioros, te amo-

««»»

En otra parte, Aioria y Bud, aun perseguían al sujeto, los llevo hasta un pequeño lago, las orillas estaban cubiertas de nieve.

-se nos escapo- comento Aioria al perderlo de vista

-si- dijo Bud viéndolo

-qué tanto me vez?-

-mucho, muchisimo- dijo en voz baja

-qué?-

-nada- comento dándose cuenta de la situación

-qué hacemos ahora?-

-nos separamos-

-no creo que sea prudente, no conoces estas tierras, podrías perderte-

-no me subestimes- dijo alejándose

-no te conozco, pero solo te digo que tengas cuidado, esas tierras son peligrosas si no las conoces-

-va- un fuerte ruido los alerto, un rayo dorado se dirigía directo hacia Aioria, quien no reaccionaba.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: En cuanto al Lemon, pues me piden de las parejas principales, asi que tardaran. Pero tambien habra de las otras, solo que aun no se en que capitulos.


	9. Peleas

**El viaje**

««»»

**Ixchell**: Que bien que te este gustando : ) y del yaoi, pues ya has visto besos y acercamientos, pero prometí lemon y te aseguro que habrá.

**Shadir**: Gracias por tu rr, y ya necesitaban que alguien les disciplinara, y lo bueno es que Ikki pudo controlarlos ;)

**Marina**: Gracias por tu rr, y sobre Sagay Mu, ya lo iras sabiendo.

**Nebyura**: Nooooooooooo, no te mueras, por lo menos hasta que termine, porque me encanta recibir tus rr; y el Lemon no tarda.

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi HyogaXShun, ShakaXIkki, SagaXMu, etc.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 9: Peleas**

-va- un fuerte ruido los alerto, un rayo dorado se dirigía directo hacia Aioria, quien no reaccionaba.

-cuidado- Bud se lanzo logrando salvarlo del ataque, -estas bien?-

-si- dijo levantándose

-de nada- agrego burlón

-gracias- dijo entre diente

-bueno, a quien buscábamos nos encontró-

-no me digas- un nuevo ataque que ambos esquivaron -no me agradan las personas que atacan escondidos bajo las sombras-

-uy que lastima, qué?-

-es mi habilidad especial-

-qué?-, no fue contestado, el castaño vio a Bud alejarse y perderse entre los escasos arboles que estaban alrededor del lago -cómo hizo eso?-, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo, pues era el único blanco del enemigo -cobarde- dijo esquivando los ataques.

Varias heridas en todo su cuerpo lo estaban cansando, pero en eso los ataques se detuvieron, de entre los arboles un tipo desconocido apareció.

-quién eres tu?- pregunto disgustado.

-soy Krakus espectro de la cruz del sur; y te venceré, crees que enviando a tu amigo esconderse podrán engañarme-

-no lo necesito, y seré yo quien te venza-

-son débiles, no podrán conmigo-

-si, por eso esperaste hasta que me cansara-

-si, por eso lo hizo- dijo otra voz

-qué?- pregunto Krakus girando hacia sus espaldas, un certero ataque lo venció.

-que fácil fue esto-

-ese era tu plan?- pregunto Aioria disgustado

-vamos, vamos, te toco la parte más emocionante-

-ser la carnada-

-bueno, tú dijiste que no te gustaba esconderte entre las sombras, así que tuve que hacerme cargo-

-que gracioso-

-no te enojes, y para todo esto, como te llamas?-

-Aioria-, dijo tomando el camino que recordaba que los llevo hasta ahí.

-yo soy Bud, y aunque mi hermano no quiera reconocerlo, soy el mayor- se puso a su lado

-yo soy el menor-

-oh bueno entonces yo también-

-qué te propones?-

-mm, ser tu amigo-

-hn-

-de donde eres?-

-de las tierras de Júpiter-

-mmm, donde quedan?-

Se sorprendió a si mismo de la confianza que estaba teniendo con ese peliazul -cerca de la Isla Hecate-

««»»

Syd y Thor habían llegado hasta el puerto, la gente corría por todos lados intentando apagar el incendio.

-para donde ahora?-

-no se, no hay señales de quien comenzara el ataque- comento Syd

-mientras hay que ayudar- Thor se disponía a acercarse.

-espera- el mas alto obedeció -mira haya- indico una parte. En un callejón había tres tipos escondidos, dos de ellos se alejaron, el tercero volteo a verlos, les sonrío y tomo un camino distinto.

-vamos tras él-

-si-, los dos comenzaron a perseguirlo; llegaron hasta la playa.

-quién eres y qué quiere?- interrogo Syd

-soy Orfeo espectro del arpa y lo que quiero ahora es derrotarlo- de la nada un arpa apareció, de ella varias cuerdas salieron intentando apresar a Syd y a Thor

Ambos rompieron los hilos que se les aproximaban, varios lograron sujetarlos, pero los rompían rápidamente. Orfeo sonreía confiadamente.

-qué tendrá ese tipo en mente?, su ataque no es muy efectivo que digamos- comento Thor

-tienes razón, algo se propone, así que es mejor actuar antes que caigamos en su trampa-

-de acuerdo-

-separémonos-, ambos se alejaron, rodeando a Orfeo, éste sonrío y emitiendo un extraño ruido en su arpa, los hilos adquirieron mayor velocidad. Syd y Thor fueron apresados.

-maldición, no contaba con esto- comento Syd intentando escapar -Thor eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco, crees poder romperlas-

-dejame intentarlo-, Thor intentaba romper los hilos, su piel se rasgaba por el esfuerzo, pero eso no le impedía seguir en su objetivo, Orfeo miraba fijamente a Thor, realmente estaba dando una buena lucha.

Syd aprovecho la distracción del enemigo, tomo su espada en sentido inverso y corto los hilos que lo sujetaban, ante el aflojo de los hilos Orfeo volteo a ver que pasaba y Syd logro herirlo gravemente, Thor logro zafarse.

-por que han quemado mi pueblo?-

-se nos ordeno destruir todo y llevar la llave-

-quién lo ordeno?-

-Saga-

-Saga?, no fue el mismo que mencionaron los extranjero enviados del maestro Shion- pregunto Syd a Thor

-si-, pero en eso fueron apresados nuevamente por las cuerdas de Orfeo, solo que esta vez el apriete no era tan resistente. Thor las rompió y acabo con su enemigo.

-estas bien amigo?- pregunto Syd al verle la gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo.

-si, no son profundas, no te preocupes-

-regresemos, deseo saber mas de ese Saga-

-si-

««»» ««»» ««»»

-qué están haciendo?- pregunto fieramente Saga; Mu y Akari se separaron. -hice una pregunta-

-solo le contaba a Mu sobre lo que paso hace 14 años- contesto la peliverde

-por que?-

-quizo saber-

-para que quieres saber?- pregunto a Mu

-yo... yo quiero saber la verdad-, Saga se acerco rápidamente a Mu, éste se alejaba hasta que choco con una pared.

-la verdad eh?-, lo acorralo contra la pared poniendo sus manos a los costados de Mu -por que?-

-qui-iero saber mas de usted-

-por que?- suavizo su voz

-usted no es malo-

-ella te lo dijo?-

-si y... y creo que tiene razón-

-confías en ella, como sabes que no miente?-

-no tendría porque-

-ah- se acerco, estaban muy cerca, podían sentir el aliento del otro - tu que piensas?- pregunto tranquilamente.

-yo...yo- volteo la cabeza buscando alejarse, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-tu?-

-usted es muy misterioso y...-

-misterioso?, sientes curiosidad-

-algo así-, Mu no sabía que sentía en ese momento, el aura de Saga era muy tranquila y confortante.

Saga cerro la distancia, beso los labios del pelilila; Mu abrió grandemente los ojos al sentir el contacto. Saga se separo y le dio la espalda -ve a tu cuarto-, Mu volteo a ver a Akari quien le indico con un gesto que hiciera lo indicado. El lemuriano obedeció.

-por que le haces eso al chico?-

-de que hablas?-

-no solo lo obligas a hacer algo que no quiere, sino además juegas con sus sentimientos- el peliazul no contesto -tu no eres así Saga, por que te dejas dominar?-

-por que?- la encaro -porque es mas fuerte que yo, no entiendes, y... no se porque lo bese-

-no sabes o no quieres comprenderlo?-

-es difícil para mí, aunque era algo que desee hacer-

-desde cuando?-

-no lo se, en cuanto lo vi, me pareció muy hermoso, y... la forma en como defendió a su maestro y a ese chiquillo... tiene valor-

-Saga enfrenta las tinieblas y se feliz con Mu, él te quiere pude verlo al no rechazar el beso, es solo que tienes que demostrar que eres fuerte, y salir adelante-

-no entiendes Akari, si fuera fuerte, nada de lo que paso hubiera sucedido y tu... y tu serias infeliz viviendo condenada a una vida que no deseas-

-lo se Saga, y te agradezco que me hayas dado una oportunidad de ser feliz, pero el pago fue muy caro-

-todo tiene un precio, y tú lo aceptaste-

-no lo sabia-

-pero lo sospechabas-, ambos guardaron silencio -Akari, tu que sabes que es amar, dime que se siente-

-Saga aun sigues siendo el niño que cuide hace tiempo, amar es algo hermoso, ya no vez las cosas de la misma manera, no eres el mismo y sientes que sin la persona amada cerca el mundo no tiene sentido, no hay color ni razón; lo único que sabes es que desear que esa persona este a tu lado, te cuide, te comprenda, te apoye... te ame de la misma manera, y ambos ser felices-

-hn-

-Saga, has sabido noticias de los espectros de la discordia?- pregunto Kanon entrando

-no-

-no ibas a preguntarle eso a Mu?-

-hn, se me olvido, iré a verlo- se alejo de ahí

-Akari, como te va?-

-Kanon, Kanon, Kanon tan rebelde como siempre, ni la edad te ha hecho cambiar-

-no me vengas con sermones, ya no soy un niño a quien tengas que mandar-

-crei que cuando conocieras el amor cambiarías, pero no es así-

-claro que no iba a cambiar, así soy, y así seré por siempre, además Sorrento me ama como soy-

-te ama o te teme?-

-por supuesto que me ama, nunca le hecho algo para que me tema-

-tu lo amas?-

-hoy amaneciste con tu instinto maternal a flote, claro que lo amo, qué otra cosa quieres saber?-

-mm, cuando se casan?-

-y me regañas porque no he cambiado, no lo se, no tengo ganas de casarme-

-y él que opina?-

-ah ya se, quieres que Sorrento y yo terminemos-

-para nada Kanon, solo quiero que mis niños sean felices-

-ya tienes un hijo hazte cargo de él... ups, él no esta aquí y aunque estuviera, lo has condenado, mmm es por eso que te interesa mi relación a falta de hijo seré el repuesto, mmm tengo que pensarlo- salió del salón.

-Shun que te he hecho- el tono indicaba la tristeza en su interior

««»» ««»» ««»»

En la sala de la gran casa de los gemelos; Marin y Mime escucharon ruidos provenir del jardín, ambos salieron a ver que era.

-quién eres tu?- pregunto Mime a quien los miraba agresivamente.

-soy Ian espectro del escudo-

-a que has venido?-

-busco algo-

-no te entregaremos nada- dijo Marin, sacando su espada sabiendo lo que buscaba, Mime también se preparo para atacar.

Ian se preparo y lanzo un ataque, al esquivarlo ambos chicos quedaron separados.

-hay que tener cuidado- dijo la chica -esto es magia-, Mime asintió.

Durante mucho tiempo ambos chicos habían estado buscando la oportunidad de acercarse a su enemigo, pero éste se reía y los veía con burla. Marin se dio cuenta que su enemigo era fuerte pero lento, cosa contraria noto en Mime.

-chico, ey- llamo la pelirrojo -te has dado cuenta?- el pelinaranja asintió

-vamos, planeen lo que tengan que hacer, así será mas divertido-

-ahora- dijo la chica, ambos en sentido opuestos se acercaron, Ian lanzo dos ataque, primero a Marin y después a Mime, éste apenas lo esquivo a placer de su enemigo, quien se sintió satisfecho; Marin aprovecho para enterarle su espada.

-estas bien?-

-si- dijo Mime levantándose -fue apenas un roce-

-eres bueno peleando a pesar de ser tan joven-

-gracias-

««»»

Hyoga había escuchado que alguien salía de la casa, pero prefirió no salir, Kiki se entretenía viendo la gran cantidad de objetos que decoraban la amplia habitación, a pesar de ser para invitados.

Del exterior se escuchaba aun mucho escándalo, el rubio esperaba que Shun no despertara, no quería que se alterara, había sido difícil calmarlo en el barco después del ataque; no acostumbrado a este tipo de vida todo para el peliverde era una sorpresa.

Shun se levanto, había sido despertado, -Hyoga- llamo al verlo en su cuarto, después volteo a ver al otro niño quien ahora lo veía curioso.

-sigue durmiendo- dijo secamente

-qué esta pasando?-

-nada-

-Hola- saludo el niño

-Hola, quien eres?-

-mi nombre es Kiki-

-mucho gusto el mío es...-

-Shun, lo se-

-eh?, como lo sabes?-

-mi maestro me lo dijo, así es como Akari te llamo-

-pero... como sabes de ella?-, no recibió respuesta al ser la puerta del cuarto tirada.

-aquí estabas- dijo un invasor que caminaba hacia el peliverde; Hyoga se interpuso en su camino. -quítate- iba a golpearlo, pero Hyoga fue mas rápido, el tipo sonrío.

-pelea conmigo, seas quien seas-

-soy Jaga espectro de Orion-

-Jagan será mejor que te vayas, no hay nada par ti aquí-

-que divertido chico, pero si hay algo que quiero, y lo obtendré-

-peleemos fuera-

-mm, no mejor acabo contigo aquí, ahora-

-pelearemos aquí si lo deseas, pero no acabaras conmigo- Jaga lanzo rápidamente un ataque que Hyoga apenas logro esquivar a falta de espacio. Shun y Kiki, se habían ido a un rincón, no sabían que hacer.

Hyoga buscaba la manera de alejar a su contrincante, pero este no estaba dispuesto ha hacerlo, Hyoga había sido lanzado con un golpee directo, cayo pesadamente en el piso perdiendo su espada.

Jagan se acerco lentamente, puso su mano en posición para lanzar un nuevo ataque y terminar con el rubio.

-Hyoga- grito Shun al saber lo que pasaba. Jagan lanzo el ataque, dio en el blanco, pero algo lo detuvo.

Shun estaba frente a él, una especie de aire lo cubría, el peliverde estaba confundido pero agradecido. Kiki uso sus poderes y le entrego su espada a Hyoga; quien rápidamente aprovechando el desconcierto de Jagan se apresuro a tomar ventaja.

Hyoga termino rápido con su contrario. Shun aun estaba desconcertado.

-qué paso?-

-has usado tus poderes como guardián del portal- explico Kiki

-qué yo que?-

-pues eso, son poderes que has heredado de tu madre-

-mi madre?,... tenia poderes?-

-no lo sabias?-

-vamos Kiki, no confundas a Shun, al parecer la guardiana no le explico nada-

-estan bien?- pregunto Marin entrando acompañada de Mime

-si- contesto Hyoga -vamos abajo, creo que es hora de que sepas que esta pasando- Shun asintió y los 5 bajaron.

No tardaron en aparecer los demás, -aun esta aquí- exclamo Aioros aliviado al ver a Shun

-estas bien Mime?-

-si, solo un raspón y tu?-

-estoy bien-

-Marin todo bien-

-si Aioria- dijo colocándose a su lado

Shura ayudo a Aioro a sentarse -creen que hayamos acabado con todos?-

-no lo se, pero acabaron con gran parte de nuestro pueblo- comento Syd mirando tras la ventana.

-es mejor llevar la llave a un lugar mas adecuado- comento Aioros siendo y ya atendido, al igual que los demás.

-a donde iremos?- pregunto desconfiado Hyoga

-a la Isla Hecate-

-a que ha venido?, por que regreso la llave?- pregunto Mime

-para terminar con su trabajo-

-Hyoga, me explicaras lo que pasa- dijo nerviosamente Shun

-no sabe lo que pasa?- pregunto confundido Shura

-no, no lo sabe; yo apenas me entere de quien era, mi maestro no me dijo mucho-

-bien chico- dijo Aioros a Shun -toma asiento, es justo que sepas lo que pasa pues eres el más afectado.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	10. Encuentros y pérdidas

**El viaje**

««»»

**Shadir**: Pues si "mucha" información :) y bueno, no estoy muy familiarizada con descripción de las batallas, solamente era para desarrollar ciertos sentimientos.

**Ixhcell**: Gracias por tu rr, pues el padre lo sabrán en… por lo pronto descubrirán mas cosas.

**Nebyura**: Y no quiero que mueras, así que tal vez no haga Lemon de SagaXMu ;) si va a ver pero mas adelante, habrá lemon de todas las parejas que ustedes quieran, aquí por lo menos tendrán algo de Limon.

**Katruina**: Gracias por tu rr, y veras que Shun no solo tiene poderes para defenderse, sino también atacar.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 10: Encuentros y pérdidas**

Mu estaba acostado en la cama, su mente hecha un caos; había sido besado y a pesar de lo que esperaba le había gustado mucho; sabia que no podía confiar en Saga mientras estuviera controlado por el poder de las sombras; había momentos en que se sentía tan a gusto de tenerlo a su lado y otras... le daba miedo.

Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la persona que se le acercaba, ni cuando se subió a la cama y se coloco en cuatro sobre él. Saga tomo unos mechones lilas y comenzó a besarlo, después puso su atención en el blanco cuello que se le exponía libremente.

Mu se sobresalto al sentir esa sensación tan extraña y deliciosa -S-saga, pero que?-

-sch Mu, perdóname, pero te prometo no hacer nada que no quieras- el lemuriano no sabia que hacer, le agradaba lo que sentía, pero también sentía que estaba mal.

-por que?- dijo rápidamente antes de recibir un apasionado beso, mientras sentía unas manos recorrer su cuerpo.

-qué porque?, no lo se-

-no lo hagas- pidio aun confundido, pero sabiendo que eso no podía ser.

Saga se detuvo y lo miro fijamente -esta bien Mu-, se levanto, el ojiverde se dio cuenta del cambio, ya no estaba mas esa cálida sensación -dime, que ha pasado con mis hombres, y esta vez no podrás decirme que no sabes de ellos-

-yo- Mu se incorporo recargándose en sus manos tras de si, para después concentrarse -no los encuentro-

-cómo que no los encuentras?- pregunto amenazadoramente

-estan muertos-

-maldición- profirió Saga -dónde esta la llave?-

-en el mismo Drekis solo que toman otro camino- guardo silencio un momento -otro barco navega con ellos-

-qué barco?-

-un Trerier, es... es de Aioros-

-de Aioros eh?, bien- dijo alejándose de ahí, azotando la puerta.

Mu se dejo caer en la cama, confundido por todo lo que pasaba, deseaba que todo se acabara y que la esperanza de Akari se cumpliera.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Ocho días desde que llegaron a este extraño mundo, siete desde que no veía a su hermano; le preocupaba mucho pues lo conocía bien, era muy sensible y no sabia como reaccionaria ante todo esto, nunca antes habían tenido problemas, nada que realmente fuera preocupante... tan solo la desaparición de su madre.

-Ikki, me asombra la calma como has tomado todo esto- se acerco Shaka, ambos estaba en uno de los camarotes sentados en las camas.

-hn, mi madre me había dicho algo así, cuentos de este mundo y que siempre cuidara a mi hermano y sobre todo que sin importar lo extraño o peligroso que fueran las cosas confiara siempre en mi; creo que sabia que algo así pasaría-

-Akari siempre a sido muy precavida-

-tu conociste a mi madre antes de que llegar a mi mundo, no es así?-

-si, así es, ella era mi maestra y una gran amiga; todo lo que un niño quiere de un adulto-

-mi madrastra fue quien abrió los portales?-

Shaka dudo en contestar -no, pero si fue causante directa-

-qué sucedió?-

-Akari se enamoro... se enamoro de tu padre-

-qué?, pero como?, si son de mundos diferentes-

-como guardiana de los portales es capaz de crear ventanas que le permiten ver otros mundos. Como encontró a tu padre?, no lo se-

-vaya-

-una cosa Ikki-

-si-

-por que a veces la llamas madre y otras madrastra-

-pues... mi mamá murió cuando nací, nunca la conocí, así que Akari fue para mi como mi madre, yo tenia 4 años cuando mi padre se caso, mi hermano nació al año; siempre estuve consciente de que no era mi verdadera madre, pero ella me trato siempre como a un hijo, yo la llamaba madre, pero para todos ella era mi madrastra-, Shaka le sonrío, feliz de que Ikki fuera abierto con él, realmente le llamaba la atención, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero le agradaba mucho.

Ikki se fijo que Shaka lo veía profundamente, y contrario a sus costumbres, no se enojo por tal atrevimiento, pero si se sintió nervioso, había sentido lo mismo la primera vez cuando lo había sujetado en la casa de Afrodita, solo que esta vez la distancia no era la misma.

Shaka lo noto tenso, y con la mirada en él; se le acerco, arriesgándose; coloco una mano en el hombro del peliazul y le dio un rápido beso, al ver que no había reacción lo intento de nuevo. Ikki tomo a Shaka de los hombros y contesto al beso provocando que se profundizara.

-no se lo que me pasa- dijo Ikki con la respiración agitada

-perdóname, creo que fui muy rápido- dijo alejándose

-no, es que... nunca he sentido algo así, siempre...-

-no necesitas explicarme, entiendo, has tenido que madurar rápidamente siempre con la obligación de cuidar a tu hermano, dejando a un lado tus sentimientos-

-si... creo que si-

-creo que aprenderás mucho de este viaje, pero ten por seguro... que no estoy jugando contigo-

-me alegra escuchar eso- se le acerco y fue ahora él quien inicio el beso.

««»»

En la cubierta del barco, Milo estaba recargado en la parte de proa junto a Moses y Babel, en el barco de Deathmask; no estaba muy feliz por todo esto, pero solo cumplía con lo pedido por Camus.

Deathmask y Afrodtia se besaban descaradamente frente a todos en el puente, Shion descansaba en uno de los camarotes, había dado indicaciones de ir a un punto referente, aunque no era el lugar donde estaba la llave.

Un barco se divisaba a lo lejos, Deathmask iba a dar vuelta, cuando Shion apareció, -acércate a ese barco-

-para que?-

-hay que ayudar-

-ayudar?, no veo que tengan problemas-

-vamos haya- repitió la orden

-bien, bien, Jango te encargo- dijo sin separar el cuerpo de Afrodita de el suyo que estaba casi encima. -como fastidian-

-déjalos, continuemos con lo nuestro-

-claro que si mi florecita-

-mm, Maski- siguieron besándose

Shion se acerco a Milo -hay que sacarlas armas del fondo del mar-

-qué?, como lo sabes?-

-yo fui uno de los que le entregaron las armas a Camus-

-vaya, por eso me pidió ir a buscarlo-

-si, es hora de acabar con lo que empezamos-, el barco se posiciono a lado del otro y los amarraron.

-bienvenidos- dijo Camus al ver subir a Shion y su acompañante lemuriano, Milo venia tras ellos.

-Camus- se acerco y tomándolo de la cintura para atraerlo a si, lo beso -te extrañe-

-yo también Milo, pero hay personas presente-

-bien, me detengo-

-creo que sabes lo que me propongo ahora- dijo Camus a Shion

-lo se, por eso preferí venir aquí primero, pero necesitare un poco de ayuda- giro llevando su vista de nuevo al otro barco, vio aproximarse a Shaka e Ikki, que habían subido a ver porque se había detenido el barco. -Shaka necesito tu ayuda-

-qué pasa maestro Shion?-

-necesito tu ayuda para buscar algo que se perdió en el mar-

-bien- Shaka junto sus manos, colocando una sobre la otra, una gran cantidad de luces de colores dieron forma a una ave. -ve- dijo a la criatura quien se sumergió en el mar

-esa ave- dijo Ikki llamando la atención de Shaka -es la misma que me dio la espada, sabias que ahí llegaríamos?-

-algo así-

-como que algo así-

-bueno, yo interferí en el viaje, para que llegaran cerca de mi-

-aunque no previne las otras circunstancias que llevaron a Shun alejarse-

-a donde hubiéramos llegado si no hubieras intervenido?-

-mm, algún lugar de la Isla Plutón, lugar donde esta prisionera Akari-

-vaya- no sabia que mas decir, sabia el motivo de su llegada a ese mundo, pero sospechaba que no hubiera sido conveniente llegar ante la persona que tenia capturada a su madre.

Poco después salió el ave, dio una vuelta y permaneció flotando en el aire en un punto especifico.

-encontró una amplio cofre justo debajo como a 100 metros-

-metros?- pregunto extrañado Camus

-qué?, no soy marino-

-cómo lo sacamos?-

-yo me hago cargo- intervino Shion, se aproximo lo mas que pudo y se concentro

El ave se elevaba poco a poco, el agua hizo un montículo, para después descubrir el cofre, el objeto se elevo hasta el barco y aterrizo pesadamente en la cubierta.

-listo- dijo cansado siendo sujetado por su acompañante.

-bien, llévenlo a mi camarotes- ordeno Camus, tres hombres obedecieron

-vayamos ahora por la llave-

-alto ahí- dijo Ikki -nadie se referirá a mi hermano como un objeto, entendido?-

-si Capitán- grito Deathmask desde el otro barco

-tu- lo señalo -ya que estas tan solicito, tendrás que obedecer al mago ese- refiriéndose a Shion -apresúrate a preguntarle a donde dirigirnos-

-ahora le digo- Shion se apresuro a llegar al otro barco, junto con Shaka.

-si ustedes quieren ir, síganos- dijo Ikki a Camus, éste miro extrañado a Milo buscando una explicación ante la altanería del chico, Milo le hizo un gesto de que no le tomara importancia y ambos se digirieron a la alzaba.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Kanon despertaba, sonrío al reacomodar su cabeza en la cama junto a la persona a su lado, Sorrento había regresado triste, ya que fue reprendido por su padre pues descubrió que había usado sus poderes sin su autorización.

El peliazul recordó lo platicado con Akari, nunca fue malo con él, ni nada parecido, pero Sorrento siempre hacia lo que le decía sin quejarse, aunque eso le causara problemas. Estaba seguro que lo hacia por amor, y le hacia muy feliz eso, pero él?, qué daba a la relación?. Acaricio la mejilla del durmiente, quien se movió suavemente. Llevaban casi siete meses juntos, y nunca habían hablado de formalizar su relación, no le veía el caso, o no le interesaba?.

Se levanto de la cama, no deseaba separase, mucho menos perderlo, pero veía algo difícil formalizar, eran muy distintos, y de mundos diferentes, además de que contaba con malos antecedentes, no por los males que cometiera ahora su hermano, sino por que no existía alguien que llegase hablar bien de él.

-Kanon- escucho una dulce voz llamarlo

-perdona por despertarte- se le aproximo y lo beso en la mejilla

-estas muy amable hoy Kanon, qué tienes?-

El peliazul penso un momento sus palabras -Sorrento dime-

-si?-

-me amas?-

-claro que si-

-te gustaría que formalizáramos nuestra relación?-

Sorrento se sentó en la cama sorprendido y alegre -si es lo que quieres, por mi esta bien-

-no es lo que quiero, sino lo que tu deseas-

-Kanon estas muy extraño hoy-

Le tomo el rostro con ambas manos -dime... no te avergüenzas de que no sea alguien importante, que la gente me vea como la oveja negra...-

-claro que no Kanon-

-ni te molesta que sea poco atento contigo, incluso agresivo, y que te obligue ha hacer algo que no quieres-

-nunca he hecho algo que no quiera,... todo lo que hago contigo, lo hago porque te amo, y me gusta que seas como eres-

-Sorrento te amo- lo beso apasionadamente, llevándolo a acostarse nuevamente -que te parece si mañana vamos a ver a tu padre-

-me gustaría mucho-

««»»

Saga estaba confundido con lo que le estaba pasando, la necesidad de sentir a Mu le hacia perder el control, eso no seria malo si supiera lo que significaba, no creía en el amor a primera vista, ni en la simple atracción física, como le había pasado a Akari, era en esos momentos en que recordaba los tiempos en que era un chico sin mayor preocupación que terminar su entrenamiento.

Olvidar un momento lo que es ahora, para volver a ser el de antes; un viejo recuerdo llego a su mente, una imagen que en ese momento no considero pero que ahora era importante, cuando todos vivían tranquilos en las tierras de Minerva, Shion recibía a su primer discípulo: Mu; ese era la primera vez que lo había visto, no lo tomo en cuenta, preocupado por otras cosas, como el hecho que planeaba romper las reglas.

-no- un intenso dolor de cabeza le llevo a dejar a aun lado sus recuerdos, pronto las sombras le obligarían ha hacer algo que no quería, ser alguien mas. Camino hasta los pasillos de las habitaciones del inmenso castillo, entro a una de ellas sin tocar.

-Kanon-, el aludido espantado rompió el beso; recordando que estaba desnudo al igual que su pareja se apresuro a medio cubrirse, poniendo mayor atención a esconder por completo a Sorrento. Saga se detuvo en la puerta y espero a que su gemelo terminara.

-Saga no sabes tocar- regaño

-quiero un favor-

-después, no vez que estamos ocupados-

-espero- se recargo en el marco de la puerta

-que gracioso, qué quieres?-

-otro favor de tu novio-

-quieres hundir otro barco?-

-si-

-no lo hará, Sorrento tuvo problemas con su padre por eso-

-no?, qué tengo que hacer para que me hagan ese favor?- se acerco con voz y mirada fría.

Sorrento se descubrió, al sentir el miedo en Kanon, -s-si, lo haré-

-no, no lo harás sino quieres-

-desde cuando tan complaciente hermanito?-

-desde que deseo formalizar mi noviazgo con Sorrento-

-te felicito, y cuando me lo ibas a decir?-

-perdona Saga, apenas lo planee hoy-

-pues habrá que celebrar y como único familiar que tienes, seré yo quien te acompañe ha hablar con la familia de tu novio-

-Saga- dijo sorprendido -gracias-

-bien- dio la vuelta y se detuvo nuevamente en la puerta -una vez solucionado este problema, vamos por otro, quiero que hunden el Treire de Aioros y un Drekis que los acompaña, gracias por el favor-, salió cerrando la puerta.

-Saga siempre se sale con las suyas-

-no importa Kanon- dijo Sorrento tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Sorrento, sino quieres hacerlo lo entenderé.

-no te preocupes, además nos ha dado su apoyo, no es así-

-si- se coloco encima del pelilila -primero terminemos con lo que empezamos, después le haremos ese favor a Saga-, quito las sabanas y dejo caer todo su cuerpo.

-claro que si-, llevo sus manos tras la nuca del peliazul, dejando que su cabello cubriera sus cabezas unidas por sus labios. La mano de Kanon viajo rozando apenas la piel del pelilila, llegando a la parte mas sensible el cual sujeto aplicando fuerza, causando que Sorrento gimiera en su boca.

Kanon comienzo a masturbarlo, Sorrento en un reflejo cruzo una de sus piernas con una de las del pelizaul. Sus bocas se separaron, Kanon lamió los labios de su koi y después alzo ambas piernas colocándolas en sus hombros, Sorrento sabia lo que pasaría y se preparo. La entrada del ojirosa aun estaba dilatada por la vez anterior, pero aun así la repentina invasión le causo dolor, demostrado en un opacado grito, acompañado de varios gemidos.

El pelizaul, lo vio desde su posición, su gesto fruncido por el dolor, le gustaba verlo así, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, esa tentadora boca entreabierta, y sus ojos viéndolo lleno de amor. Sabia que era brusco, aun cuando Sorrento nunca se quejaba, era dócil, pero en ningún momento débil.

Verlo ahí sometido a él, le hacia sentirse bien consigo mismo; siempre había sido considerado la sombra de Saga, todo lo halagos y reconocimientos eran para él, pero que había para Kanon?, nada, pero ahora era diferente pues él tenia a Sorrento y lo amaba.

Saga no había tenido que ver en esto, era algo que podía decir que era suyo, propio, no algo que su hermano le diera y consiguiera para él. No es que odiara a su hermano, lo quería mucho, siempre lo apoyaba y lo cuidaba; y sabia que ahora se encontraba poseído, pero es su hermano y siempre lo ayudaría.

Kanon salió de Sorrento y se recostó, ahora ambos descansarían para cumplir lo pedido.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Aioros tomaba camino de regreso a la Isla Hecate, después de haber ayudado a los del pueblo de Thor. Syd y los demás habían decidido acompañarlos, no solo para vengarse de lo hecho a su gente, sino también sabiendo los peligrosos que se presentía, ante el deseo de Saga de conseguir la llave. Hyoga y Shun viajaban en el Drekis, pues el primero aun no confiaba en el grupo del castaño.

-Aioros-

-si Shena-

-el clima no parece estar a nuestro favor-

-lo veo pero no te preocupes no hay muestras de...- guardo silencio al ver las nubes moverse rápidamente cubriendo el cielo, la oscuridad era alumbrada por potentes relámpagos. -maldición-

-señor, mensaje desde el otro barco- dijo un marino

-qué dicen?-

-una tormenta de los seres del Mar, una parecida hundió el barco del Capitán Camus-

-veo que lo intentaran de nuevo- guardo silencio unos segundos, sus hombres esperaban instrucciones -dónde esta Kiki?-

-abajo, descansando- contesto la peliverde

-tráelo-

-si Aioros-

Poco después, la chica traía al pelirrojo -Kiki, crees poder llegar al otro barco- decía mientras el barco se movía inconsistentemente.

-si, creo que si-

-bien, hazlo-

-por que?-

-nuestro barco no soportara la tormenta, pero el de ellos si, te necesitaran-, el chico asintió -Casius has señales al otro barco, para que reciban a Kiki y que después se alejen lo mas posible para que no choquen entre ellos los barcos-

-si señor-

Kiki se concentro, y con un ligero resplandor desapareció. -prepárense para lo peor- le dijo a su tripulación -pero haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para demostrarle que este barco no es tan fácil de destruir como parece-

-si señor-

««»»

Sorrento se dejo caer pesadamente en brazos de Kanon, se encontraban en el mismo lugar que la vez pasada que uso el ojirosa sus poderes.

-qué pasa Sorrento?- pregunto preocupado al sentirlo tan débil

-no... no lo logre-

-qué?-

-no pude hundir el Drekis-

-no te preocupes, descansa- "solo espero que Saga no se enoje". Sorrento quedo inconsciente protegido por los fuertes brazos de Kanon.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	11. Encuentros

**El viaje**

««»»

**Arkaham**: Gracias por tu rr. Si, soy bien original con Saga :D (aja)

**Shadir**: Arigato por tu rr. Y pues ya le faltaba algo de romance al fic.

**Nebyura**: Gracias por tu rr. Y sobe tus preguntas no y no :D

**Nayu**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me halagas, desde cuando te hubiera pedido el favor entonces..

**Yuki-Ona**: Gracias por tu rr. Pues decidí que serian la pareja conflictiva.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 11: Encuentros**

Aioros y sus hombres habían sido rescatados por Syd y los suyos, solo que su barco había sufrido algunas averías y habían anclado cerca de una Isla para hacer las debidas reparaciones.

-hay algún pueblo cerca- pregunto Aioros en tierra, ayudando a las reparaciones.

-si, estamos en tierras de Odin, hay un poblado a medio día- contesto Syd

-ire ahí con algunos hombres, conseguiré un nuevo barco, seria peligroso que sobrecargáramos tu barco-

-estoy de acuerdo, Thor los guiara conoce bien estas tierras-

-gracias- volteo quedando frente a sus hombres -ayuden en lo que puedan, Marin, Shura y Aldebaran acompáñenme iremos a buscar un poblado-

-si señor-

-Shena, quédate a cargo, Aioria- llamo

-si hermano- pregunto quedando cerca

-vigila bien a esos dos- dijo refiriéndose a Hyoga y a Shun.

-lo haré-

-Thor acompáñalos- ordeno Syd

-si-

-bien, partamos- dijo Aioros alejándose

-aun no confían entre ellos- comento Mime recargándose en el hombro de Syd.

-no, pero tendrán que hacerlo si quiere lograr la victoria-

««»»

Hyoga cooperaba con las reparación, acostumbrado a estar siempre trabajando y a ayudar; desde que desembarco se había puesto a moverse. Shun le había dicho que ayudaba, pero la palidez en su cara le llevo a ser obligado a permanecer sentado, no sabia si era por la gripe o por lo que recién le había pasado, sentado bajo un árbol bien cubierto por una manta, miraba atento el movimiento de gente.

-Hola, estas bien- le pregunto el niño sentándose a su lado.

-si, gracias por preguntar, Kiki verdad-

-siiiiiiii- contesto con una gran sonrisa. Shun lo miro extrañado -qué pasa, tengo algo- se toco la frente siendo ahí donde el peliverde dirigía su dirección. Kiki lo comprendió -ha esto, bueno esto me señala como lemuriano-

-Lemuriano- repitió como recordando -algo me dijo mi madre, una raza antigua de grandes poderes y sabiduría, además de ser personas amables-

-si, esos somos-

-perdona por verte así, pero es que nunca antes había visto un Lemuriano-

Kiki alzo los hombros -no importa, el pelirrojo giro su cabeza y miro fijamente a Shun -estas bien-

-s-si- titubeo

-sabes usar tus poderes-

-no, ni siquiera sabia que los tenia-

-eso es malo, me gustaría que mi maestro estuviera aquíél podría enseñarte-

-y tu no puedes-

-no, apenas soy un aprendiz, mi hermano si podría- cambio su gesto a uno de tristeza

-qué pasa-

-mi hermano fue secuestrado por el hechicero Saga- su mirada estaba baja

-lo siento-

-eh, no es tu culpa-

-si lo esél me quiere a mi, no es así-

-pues si- volteo a verlo -pero no es tu culpa, lo que sucede ahora es porque en el pasado hicieron algo mal-

-cómo-

-cuando Lady Akari viajo al otro mundo, se abrieron portales que no debieron ser abiertos, no se exactamente lo que paso, solo lo que todos cuenta-

-solo me han dicho a que he venido,... que dentro de mi existe una llave que es lo único capaz de cerrar un portal que lleva a un mundo lleno de demonios y que ha permanecido en constante amenaza de abrirse, y que es momento de cerrarla-

-ademas que alguien ha permanecido en ese lugar evitando que así sea-

-qué-

-el Mago Dohko ha permanecido atrapado entre ambos mundos, esperando que Lady Akari volviera y pueda por fin regresar con nosotros- dijo esto mirando el piso.

-hay alguien sacrificándose para evitar que se abra-

-si-

-es... es terrible-

-lo se, esa persona era alguien muy especial para mi maestro, y desde entonces no se han podido reunir-

-vaya-

Kiki miro su rostro lleno de preocupación -pero ahora estas tu, y todo volverá como antes-

-si- sonrío -pero dime, qué paso-

-ah mira, hace 14 años el hechicero Saga deseo abrir un portal que llevaba a un mundo lleno de terribles seres-

-por que lo quería abrir-

-es que en ese portal, existe un antiguo objeto capaz de otorgar un enorme poder a quien lo posea-

-qué objeto es ese-

-nadie lo sabe con seguridad-

-mm, y como es que mi madre llego hasta mi mundo-

-pues cuando ese portal se abrió el deseo de Lady Akari intervino, logrando abrir otro portal hacia tu mundo, ambas energía intervinieron para complicar las cosas, mientras Lady Akari intentaba cerrar las puerta, fue absorbida por una de ellas evitando así que no lograra terminar de cerrarlas; por fortuna Lady Akari llego a tu mundo y no al otro-

-es... mucha suerte- comento extrañado

-bueno, eso es resumen lo que se-

-gracias Kiki-

-de nada- llevo sus manos tras su nuca.

Shun pensaba en lo dicho, en como alguien había atrevido a correr el riesgo de obtener un gran poder arriesgando el bien de todos. -Kiki, podías explicarme sobre... este poder que tengo-

-claro, en este mundo es común, todos poseemos magia aunque en diferentes niveles y tipos, el mío es psicoquineticos como todos los de mi raza, el señor Aioros y sus hombres tiene el poder de incrementar el poder de ataque, el joven Hyoga y su maestro son amos de los hielos-

-amos de los hielos-

-si, no te ha mostrado sus poderes-

-no, no lo he visto, se que es un gran peleador, pero no he visto en él magia-

-ah de ser, porque es mas un guerrero que un mago, ellos prefieren confiar mas en sus habilidades físicas- se le acerco -la verdad son mas seguras- dijo en voz baja.

Shun le sonrío -crees-

-sin duda-

-pero explícame mas o menos como usar mis poderes-

-mm, bien-

««»»

-yyy qué tanto vez- le pregunto Bud quedando muy cerca de Aioria

-nada, que te importe- cruzo sus brazos sin darle importancia a la cercanía

-mm, espías al chico- dijo viendo al peliverde

-yo no espío a nadie- se alejo tomando dirección opuesta a donde veía.

-oye, si te vas, Hyoga podía aprovechar para hacer algo, lo siguió

-eso que-

-vamos, vamos se que ustedes confían en él tanto como Hyoga en ustedes... nada-

-que observador, pero como te dije, no lo estoy espiando, solo... tenia curiosidad por saber que hacia Kiki-

-pues yo te puedo decir- volteo a ver hacia donde estaba el chico -mmm le enseña a Shun el principio básico de la magia, lo que me extraña pues ya a esa edad todos la conocen-

-ya vi que hacia eso-

-y... y... están riendo- dejo de verlos -sip eso hacen-

-crees que estoy ciego, se lo que hacen-

-vaya que genio, deberías buscara a alguien que te calme, o... es que ya hay alguien-

Aioria tardo en contestar, buscaba una respuesta que lo ayudara a salir de esa pregunta tan indiscreta -ya-

-oh, que lastima- dijo con falsa tristeza, sabiendo que mentía

-qué, mira no se que quieres así que mejor aléjate de mi-

-bueno, si es lo que quieres- y se alejo

-pero...- dijo confundido -demonios- exclamo acercándose a Shena que lo miraba burlona.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Kanon entraba de nuevo al castillo, con un cansado Sorrento en sus brazos, el pelilila se sentía fascinado por la protección que le estaba demostrando. Al llegar al salón donde estaba el gemelo de Kanon, Saga los miro extrañado.

-qué le paso a tu novio- pregunto secamente

-esta cansado- dijo pasando de largo

Saga lo miro -hundieron los barcos-

-el barco de Aioros fue hundido- continuo nervioso, el ojirosa temía por la reacción del hechicero.

-y el otro, Kanon no se detuvo, ignoro la pregunta -Kanon, responde-

-no, pero quedaron barrados-

-no fue eso lo que te pedí-

-no entiendo porque los quieres hundir, que ganas, sabes bien que por una simple tormenta ellos no serán detenidos-

-no los quiero detener, solo retrasar,... es que no puedo apóyame de mi hermano para que me ayude-

-sabes bien que te ayudare en todo, pero sino se pudo hundir el otro barco... no importa, de todos modos no pueden seguir avanzando, el Drekis quedo en malas condiciones-

Saga no dijo nada pero su mirada amenazadora no desaparecía, dio dos pasos, acercándose a su gemelo, Sorrento bajo de los protectores brazos -fue mi culpa, es que no tengo suficiente poder- dijo con la mirada baja, colocándose frente a Kanon.

Con mirada penetrante Saga lo barrio con la mirada -bien- se alejo de ellos quienes suspiraron tranquilizandose -mañana a que hora iremos a casa de tu novio-

-ah, pues temprano-

-avisame cuando salgamos, ahora retírense, el chico necesita descansar-

-s-si, ambos se fueron.

-Qué te propones- pregunto Akari cuando ambos chicos se fueron -Saga, se que algo planeas, no te creo capaz de abandonar tu fortaleza tan fácilmente-

-tienes razón, y sabrás lo que planeo muy pronto solo espera a mañana. Pero ahora... necesito retrasarlos mas- camino hasta el centro de la sala -Guerreros del Sol aparezcan- un gran resplandor cubrió todo el lugar, cegando momentáneamente a los presentes, frente a Saga se vislumbraban tres sujetos de porte altivo. -vayan donde la llave y no olviden traerlo, y de paso destruyan sus barcos

««»» ««»» ««»»

Anochecía, y Syd dio ordenes de descansar, Hyoga se acerco a donde Shun escuchaba atentamente a Kiki.

-Hyoga, estas cansado- dijo levantándose y permitiendo que el rubio ocupara el lugar donde estuviera sentado. -Kiki me decía como usar mis poderes-

-que bien- dijo mientras se acomodaba lo mas que podía en el tronco del árbol, Shun se sentó con las rodillas dobladas frente a Hyoga.

-si, por cierto- volteo a ver al grupo mas grande que se había formado -tengo hambre, ire a trae algo de comer-

-gracias Kiki-

-Shun- llamo el rubio haciendo un gesto con la mano, para que se sentara a su lado.

-si Hyoga- gateo la poca distancia, se acomodo en el costado del rubio recargando su cabeza, el rubio paso un brazo sobre sus hombros y le acaricio las hebras de cabello.

-estas bien, te has de sentir confundido con todo esto-

-la verdad si, nunca creí que todo esto fuera realidad-

-pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi- le beso en lo alto de la cabeza

-si-

-chicos les traje algo de comer- dijo el pelirrojo equilibrando tres platos de comida entre sus manos

-gracias Kiki- Shun tomo el plato del medio, Hyoga también tomo uno. El niño los miro un momento, como esperando algo -pasa algo Kiki-

Dibujo una amplia sonrisa -nada- y después se fue.

-qué le habrá pasado?

Hyoga que entendió el comportamiento del niño, pues lo había visto llegar; solo miro al peliverde con ternura al saberlo tan inocente. -comamos-

««»»

Shaka e Ikki continuaban practicando con la espada, hasta que en un ultimo golpe Ikki se dejo caer, cansado.

-bien, descansaremos un poco- agrego Shaka envainando su espada

Ikki se acomodo donde había caído, recargando su espalda en una de las tantas cajas que había en la cubierta. Shaka se sentó a su lado, una de las manos del rubio comenzó a recorrer el muslo del peliazul quien lo veía extrañado, como respuesta Shaka sonrío.

Ikki suspiro al conocer cada vez mas a Shaka, realmente un chico misterioso -Shaka cuéntame de ti-

-eh-

-te he contado sobre mi, es justo que me cuentes sobre ti-

-mm, te puedo decir que nunca conocí a mis padre, no tengo hermanos, fui entrenado desde muy niño a usar mis poderes, conocí a muchos amigos y ahí conocía a Akari, fue una de mis maestras. Cuando aprendí a usar mi magia decidí hacer algo que en ese momento parecía ser lo correcto lo que causo mis destierro, desde entonces soy un errante. Bien, esa es en resumen mi vida-

-qué paso con tus amigos-

-bueno, pues ahora no nos hablamos, se podía decir que nos odiamos... bueno que me odian-

-has tratado de hablar con ellos-

-si, pero son muy testarudos-

-lastima, dijo falsamente. Shaka le sonrío. -qué te enseñaba mi madre-

-ella enseña a todos los huérfanos el principio básico de la magia-

-mm-

-qué mas quieres saber-

-tu participaste en eso que paso hace 14 años-

-si-

-qué hiciste-

-intente evitar que tu madre abriera los portales-

-espera- dijo rápidamente -no habían dicho que había sido ese hechicero-

-Saga, si. Pero fue ayudado por Akari-

-pero como-

-Akari se enamoro y Saga no quería verla sufrir así que decidió romper las reglas; yo me di cuenta de lo que hacían e intente detenerlos, pero lo único que logre fue que se abriera el otro portal, al estar peleándonos los tres, mas la participación de una tercera-

-explícate quieres-

-Camus-

él que según rescato a mi hermano-

-si, es hermano de Akari y él al tratar de salvar a su hermana desencadeno el rompimiento del equilibrio y Akari fue arrojada a tu mundo-

-es decir que los 4 tuvieron la culpa de haberse abierto el portal-

-si-

-y cual es la versión que ellos sabes-

-que Saga y yo quisimos abrir el portal y que traicionamos a Akari, Camus intento detenernos pero no lo logro-

-bueno si Saga realmente no quiso abrir el portal, porque quiere a mi madrastra-

-porque del portal al mundo maligno salió un ser de sombras que se apodero de él-

-eh-

-como lo oyes..., Saga no es malo, solo que ha sido controlado, y la única forma de acabar con esto es que Saga sea el mismo de antes-

-y como haremos eso-

Shaka le sonrío nervioso -...no lo se-

-maravilloso, maravilloso- dijo con sarcasmo

-vamos Ikki, tal vez Akari ya sepa-

-espero-

-no te preocupes- lo sujeto del mentón y sin esperar a mas, comenzó a besarlo. Al principio Ikki se sorprendió, pero pasado el asombro correspondió al beso.

-vaya forma de tranquilizar- Shaka le sonrío con picardía y se levanto.

-ya descansamos mucho continuemos-

-ey Capitán Ikki- dijo Deathmask entre risas

-maldito- exclamo harto -qué quieres-

-se ve unas fogatas a lo lejos, vamos a ver-

-no-

-Ikki, como marinos que son ellos tienen el deber de ir a ver si necesitan algo-

-ellos hacen eso- pregunto incrédulo a Shaka

-bueno, es lo que debieran-

-hn, vamos haya Deathmask-

-si mi siempre estimado Capitán-

-cállate-

««»»

Hyoga se levanto, sacudiéndose la ropa -vamos al barco a dormir- dijo extendiendo una mano para ayudar a Shun a levantarse. El peliverde la tomo, pero coloco mal el pie y perdió el equilibrio llevándose consigo a Hyoga, el tronco del árbol les impidió caer. Hyoga termino recargado en Shun, aprovechando el momento, le beso; Shun se sorprendió y llevo sus manos al pecho del rubio.

-me gustas- dijo Hyoga sin separase.

-Hyoga tu...-

El rubio sintió que era jalado y un fuerte golpe en su mejilla lo llevo a caer al piso.

-Hyoga- exclamo Shun al verlo caer, al buscar al agresor se sorprendió -Ikki, se lanzo a abrazarlo. -estas bien-

-por fin te encontré-

-hermano- pregunto confundido Hyoga, al ver lo opuesto que eran.

-tu- arremetió Ikki señalando al tirado -no te acerques a mi hermano- sin dar a oportunidad a algo, Ikki jalo a Shun y lo alejo de ahí.

-pero que...- unas fuertes carcajadas le llamaron al atención.

-pobre Hyoga- dijo Isaac entre risas.

-vamos Hyoga- dijo Camus ayudándolo a levantarse

-el problema no es el chico, sino el hermano- se burlo también Milo

Camus volteo a ver a los dos sonriente quienes de inmediato se callaron.

-mj, que bueno que se encuentran bien- dijo Milo tranquilizándose

Los cuatro se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el grupo mas grande.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	12. Reencuentros

**El viaje**

««»»

Muchas gracias a **Arkaham**, Shadir (Elena), **Chris M Black**, Nebyura, **legendary**, Dark artemisa por sus rr. Animan mucho a continuar escribiendo.

Y me **disculpo** por tardarme en actualizar, y por no contestar rr, pero he tenido problemas con mi computadora.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 12: Reencuentros**

Aioros llegaba al pueblo y se dirigieron directo al muelle, buscando algún barco en venta. El lugar tenia mucho movimiento, pero la gente mostraba preocupación, algún acontecimiento fuera de lo común estaba sucediendo.

El grupo se miro intrigado, a excepción de Thor que se veía preocupado -algo no esta bien- dijo acelerando el paso, los demás lo miraron extrañados para después comenzar a seguirlo.

Se alejaban del puerto, una muchedumbre se presentaba ante ellos, voces de protesta se escuchaban salir de esas personas. La imponente altura del joven sobresalió dándole paso para llegar al centro. Ahí encontró a tres conocidos quien lo vieron de reojo reconociéndolo y siguieron con su la platica.

-calma, calma esto no llevara a nada- dijo un chico rubio -alguien que me explique lo que paso-

-señor Sigfried si me permite, lo que pasa es que un grupo de ladrones han estado robando varias casas y hoy logramos atrapar a uno de ellos- dijo un señor mayor haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a dos sujetos que traían a un joven de largo cabello azul, quien traía la vista baja.

Sigfried, junto con el otro rubio y un chico de cabello en tono rosa se acercaron -qué tienes que decir en tu defensa- el chico no contesto -contesta- le obligo a alzar el rostro.

-yo no robe- lo miro con furia.

-no me veas así- le iba a golpear

-espera Sigfried- llamo Thor acercándose

-Thor en un momento te atiendo, solo termino con esto-

-no tienes porque golpearlo, deja intento yo-

Sigfried volteo a ver a sus compañero quienes le dejaron decidir -esta bien, los acompañantes de Thor se mantuvieron distantes, Aioros agradecido la intervención, sino hubiera sido él quien hiciera algo.

-chico, dime... qué robaste- pregunto tranquilamente

-ya dije que yo no robe-

-ellos dicen que si-

-mientes-

-por que deberían de mentir- no recibió respuesta -dime-

-suéltenme, malditos- se soltó y golpeando a Thor intento salir de entre la gente, pero fue detenido por Shura.

-calma chico- le dijo le pelinegro

-eso demuestra su culpabilidad- dijo el rubio de piel morena.

-suéltenme- intentaba zafarse

-qué pasa aquí- se escucho con fuerzas una voz femenina, la gente dio paso a una chica de cabello azul cielo acompañada de una chica de rizado cabello dorado.

-Lady Hilda, no pasa nada, solo hemos capturado un ladrón- comento Sigfried

La chica se acerco al joven que seguía en su vano intento de soltarse -quién eres tu- se acerco y tomo su mejilla.

-hn-

-no te haremos nada, solo queremos saber la verdad- una extraña y calmada aura rodeo el lugar.

-yo... solo quería algo de comer, Hilda lo soltó, al igual que Shura

-no es verdad, estaba intentando robar mis joyas- alejo una mujer enojada

-NO, solo quería comida, no he comido en varios días-

-cómo te llamas- pregunto Hilda

-Fenril-

-bien Fenril, te daremos de comer, pero habrá que hace algo por ti-

-hermana, porque no lo llevamos con nosotras- dijo la rubia

-Fleurél no es un objeto, no podemos decidir por él, pero podemos ayudarlo-

-yo se trabajar-

-qué hacemos con el Lady Hilda- pregunto Sigfried

-Alberich, tenemos algún trabajo para él-

-por el momento no, pero puedo buscar- contesto el chico pelirrosa. La muchedumbre se iba alejando, conformes con que Lady resolverá el asunto.

-y que sabe hacer, no podemos darle cualquier trabajo-

-calma, Hagen- dijo Hilda -dime- se dirigió al Fenril -qué sabes hacer-

-no mucho... pero aprendo rápido, se cuidar bien de los animales-

-no hay mucho trabajo para cuidador de animales- comento Hagen

-nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de él- dijo Thor llamando la atención de todos.

-ah, Thor, quienes te acompañan- pregunto Sigfried extrañado

-permitime Sigfried- dijo Thor él es Aioros, estamos en una misión con ellos-

-también están aquí Syd y Bud-

-si, pero se quedaron en el campamento-

-a que han venido a estas tierras de Odin- dijo Hilda

-venimos a adquirir un barco, uno de los nuestros fue hundido-

-Sigfried te hará cargo de ello, y joven Fenril- lo llamo dulcemente -estarás a cargo de ellos, espero no causes molestias, conozco al joven Thor y es una persona noble, no tienes nada que temer con él-

-gracias- dijo en voz baja.

-nosotros agradecemos también su ayuda- comento Aioros en un gesto de gratitud

-no es molestia, pero...-

-si-

-a donde se dirigen, si es posible saber-

-nosotros tenemos una misión importante encomendada por el Maestro Shion y me abstengo de decir mas para evitar meterlos en problemas-

-esta bien si es ese el caso-

-con su permiso-. El grupo visitante se alejo guiado por Sigfried

-de qué se tratara su misión- pregunto Alberich

-supongo que ha de ser algo importante como para que Syd haya decidido ayudar- comento Hagen

-yo solo espero que eso no traiga consecuencias contra nuestra gente- comento Hilda

Sigfried había llevado al grupo hasta un navío que se contemplaba poderoso -este es uno de nuestros mejores Drekis-

-es impresionantes- comento Shura asombrado

-supongo que el precio también- agrego Aioros dudoso

-así es, pero supongo que para la misión encomendada requerirán de lo mejor-

-sin duda-

-a quien debemos dirigirnos para comprarlo amigo Sigfried- pregunto Thor

-a mi, pero les haré un descuento si me cuentan de que se trata-

-aah la curiosidad Sigfried, la curiosidad, es muy peligrosa-

-no siempre Thor, no siempre-

-disculpe- interrumpió Aioros -cuándo podremos hacer uso del Drekis-

-ahora mismo-

-gracias, joven Thor hazte cargo de la compra-

-si señor Aioros-

-gracias- dijo acercándose a la escalinata -suban-

-vamos Fenril- dijo Marin sujetando los hombros del chico y guiándolo al barco.

-Aldebaran acompaña a Thor y consigue provisiones-

-si señor-

-tendremos otro niño a bordo- comento con algo de burla Shura al ver el comportamiento nervioso de Fenril al estar en el barco.

-Shura- llamo Aioro en tono serio, causando la atención completa del mencionado -no te gustan los niños, verdad-

-no mucho-

-vaya- el pelinegro escucho el tono desilusionado

-se que te gustan mucho los niños, pero...-

-cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos-

-a que viene esa pregunta-

-contesta-

-2 años-

-y nunca hemos hablado de eso, verdad-

-no-

-cuando termine esto, creo que...-

-Aioros, te amo no dudes de eso, pero sin duda tendremos que hablar de esto después-

-Aioros, qué hacemos con le chico- pregunto la pelirroja

-esta a cargo de Thor, pero por lo mientras enséñale lo básico, por si volvemos a ser atrapados en una tormenta-

-si-

««»» ««»» ««»»

-maestro Shion- saludo Shena acompañada de Aioria

-buenas noches, donde se encuentra Aioros- saludo acompañado del otro Lemuriano y Shaka quien fue visto de mala manera por ambos jóvenes.

-fueron al pueblo a conseguir un nuevo barco, el nuestro fue hundido- contesto la chica

-tu estas a cargo-

-solo de nuestra tripulación, le llevare con quien esta a cargo-

-gracias-

Afrodita y Deathmask desembarcaron también y los siguieron, fueron alcanzado por Ikki quien llevaba jalando a su hermano.

-mira- dijo Afrodita a su pareja -ya se encontraron, aunque esperaba un reencuentro mas alegre, que caras- dijo en alto para que Ikki escuchara.

-no molesten- dijo pasándolos de largo, Shun los miro confundido.

-ellos son Syd y el joven Mime, están a cargo- presento Shena, Bud llegaba en ese momento colocándose a lado de Aioria quien solo le vio de reojo. él es el maestro Shion-

-un placer- estrecharon manos

-ofrecieron a ayudarnos-

-pues les agradecemos su apoyo- dijo con una sonrisa -pero quisiera saber que paso- dio un rápido vistazo al barco.

-una tormenta nos llevo a permanecer aquí-

-una tormenta de los seres del mar- comento Shena

-como la que nos hundió a nosotros- dijo Milo acercándose con los demás

-al parecer Saga a conseguido el apoyo de ellos, pero no entiendo porque lo ayudan-

-es algo extraño, pero por lo menos sabemos lo que nos espera- dijo Camus

-si- apoyo Shion

-qué haremos ahora- pregunto Ikki a Shion

-mm, esperaremos a Aioros y partiremos directo a la Isla Pluton, lugar donde se encuentra su madre-

-bien-

-estimó que el Señor Aioros llegue antes del medio día- comento Syd

-ah esa hora partiremos, y reitero mi agradecimiento hacia su ayuda-

-gracias-

Mime se acerco disimuladamente a Shun, para no interrumpir la platica él es tu hermano-

Shun le sonrío -si- Ikki volteo al escuchar las voces -Ikki ellos han sido muy amables conmigo-

-que tal, me llamo Mime- extendió su mano, Ikki la acepto.

-gracias por cuidar de mi hermano- solo que al decir esto no miro al pelinaranaja sino a Hyoga quien no perdía de vista a Shun

Mime noto eso -el joven Hyoga ha cuidado en todo este tiempo que nada malo le pase a Shun, se ha arriesgado mucho-

-hn, Shun y Mime se miraron ante la actitud del peliazul.

-ya no tienes fiebre- dijo Mime tocando la frente del ojiverde

-te dio fiebre otra vez-

-si, un poco, es que este lugar es muy frio-

-pero no se preocupe, ya fue atendido, y solo le resta descansar- Shaka miraba entretenido la actitud paternalista de Ikki.

-pues gracias nuevamente- Syd se acerco y abrazo por la cintura a Mime

-que tal, mi nombre es Syd- salud rápidamente -vamos a dormir- se alejaron de ahí

-si-

-tu también te vas a dormir, vamos al barco, Shun volteo a ver rápidamente al rubio para después continuar su camino. Shaka los siguió.

-oye Aioria, ya que no tienes barco, te dejare que duermas conmigo en mi camarote-

-gracias, pero no es necesario, es una hermosa noche-

Bud sonrío -si una muy hermosa noche, lo que presagia una baja de temperatura en la madrugada- A Aioria no le gustaron esas palabras -ya todos tus hombres tiene lugar para descansar entre los tres barcos, solo faltas tu-

-esa es una gran coincidencia-

-mm, no me parece, pues fui yo quien dijo que descansarías conmigo-

-grandioso- dijo con sarcasmo

-que bien que te haya agradado- ignoro el tono de voz y lo palmeo en la espalda -vamos, que ya empieza enfriar-

-mj-

««»»

En una de las cabinas, Milo se dio cuenta de la actitud extrañada de Camus. -qué pasa- le pregunto pegandosele en un gesto seductor.

««»» ««»» ««»»

-Kanon no tengo todo el día

-Saga no te desesperes, te agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero es que...-

-nunca creí que tuvieras miedo de conocer gente nueva-

-pero no es cualquier gente-

-Kanon cállate y vamonos- empezó su caminar

-si, si, si- se detuvo un momento -Akari nos vemos- en tono cínico

-suerte- le dijo no solo por lo que Kanon espera, sin por lo que Saga se proponía.

««»» ««»» ««»»

El desayuno había sido terminado, las ultimas reparaciones se hacían, las ordenes dispuestas. Shion seguiría en el navío de Deathmask el cual seria el barco líder.

Shun había intentado hablar con Ikki con respecto a Hyoga, pero se veía extrañamente testarudo, Hyoga veía de lejos a Shun, quería estar a su lado, seguir protegiéndolo, pero no quería tener un enfrentamiento con Ikki, solo esperaba que Shun dijera algo y fuera con él.

Shaka también veía a ambos hermanos, entre indignado y fastidiado, supuso de los sentimientos sobre protectores de Ikki hacia Shun, pero nunca creyó que fueran de tal grado.

-Ikki- llamo el rubio -no crees que estas siendo excesivo-

-si-

Shaka se sorprendió ante la respuesta -entonces-

-primero no me confiare de nadie que este cerca de mi hermano hasta que todo esto termine y segundo...- no continuo

-y segundo-

-aun es muy joven como para que ande besándose con cualquiera- Shun escuchaba todo en silencio.

-Ikki, tu hermano es joven sin duda, pero creo que si lo sigues sobre protegiendo nunca crecerí y se coloco a centímetro de Ikki -además si estas todo el tiempo con él, no estarás conmigo- su voz sonó sensual.

Shun se sorprendió por lo visto y sonrío alegre, para después cambiar su rostro a un falso enojo.

-por que me ves así Shun- pregunto Ikki al verlo, no recibió respuesta -Shun- el aludido cruzo sus brazos en señal de enojo.

-te dejare que este con él, pero no quiero acercamientos, entendiste-

-si, pero antes-

-qué-

-quien es él-

-ahél es Shaka-

-mucho gusto y gracias- le dijo al rubio

-de nada, el peliverde se apresuro a llegar con Hyoga aguantándose las ganas de abrazarlo. Ahora Ikki veía con falso enojo a Shaka -qué- se alejo

-a donde- lo detuvo de la muñeca

-no se, solo quería caminar-

-ja, no me vengas con eso-

-lastima- cometo Shaka dirigiéndose al barco

-no creas que te salvas-

-eso espero, ambos caminaron al interior de su barco -mm, puedo saber a donde me llevas-

-me gusta la privacidad- fue todo lo que dijo

Llegaron hasta un camarote, Ikki se metió y se sentó en la cama, estaba mas relajado al saber que su hermano estaba a salvo y junto a él. Vio a la otra persona en ese lugar quien tenia seria misma que ponía cuando pensaba, como es que ahora conocía sus gestos, pues es que su rostro era enviciante.

Shaka lo vio ahí tan tranquilo, mostraba curiosidad, le gustaba ser su centro de atención. Se le acerco insinuante, no se había atrevido a acercársele porque sospechaba que lo rechazaría por estar preocupado, pero sin duda ahora estaba relajado.

Junto su rostro, lo miro con dulzura ante su gesto sorprendido, le rodeo su cuello, lo beso mientras se deshacía de la estorbosa camisa -Shaka- dijo al sentir las caricias en su torso desnudo.

-me gustas, me gustas mucho, quiero estar contigo, no me había sentido así con nadie, dime si eso es malo-

-no, yo... también te quiero- su cuerpo termino siendo recostado en la cama, Shaka se coloco a ágatas encima de él, varios mechones dorados cayeron rozando los hombros de Ikki.

Shaka beso lentamente a Ikki, desde su boca, hacia su barbilla, llegando a su cuello, donde consiguió un suave suspiro. Pero el rubio no quería solo eso, y bajando por el cuerpo del moreno, llego hasta uno de sus pezones, el cual se dispuso a torturar. Logrando aumentar el volumen de los suspiros.

Ikki disfrutaba de todas esas excitantes caricias, pero no quería ser el único, y se deshizo de la ropa de Shaka, dejándolo también con el torso desnudo. Shaka logro poner duro el pezón que tenia su atención y dejando un rastro de saliva llego hasta el ombligo, introduciendo su lengua. Ikki jugaba con los dorados hilos disfrutando cada sensación, su cuerpo se agitaba lentamente ante cada acto.

Shaka quería seguir bajando y se deshizo rápidamente de toda la ropa del moreno, dejándole paso libre. Se levanto quedando sentado sobre las caderas del pelizaul, se contemplaron maravillándose por sus bien formados cuerpos, Ikki llevo sus manos, acariciando la blanca piel llegando hasta la orilla del pantalón, Shaka se levanto ligeramente para ayudarlo a deshacerse de la ropa. Ambos desnudos, el rubio se recostó, sin dejar caer su peso sobre Ikki, besándolo apasionadamente en la boca, mientras llevaba una mano al miembro del moreno y empezar a masturbarlo, haciendo que gimiera dentro de su boca.

Ikki recorría la espalda enredando los rubios cabellos en sus manos, tentaban desde la nuca, hasta la cintura, pero al sentir la prominencia en la piel, no pudo evitar poner en sus manos el firme trasero, ante tal atrevimiento, Shaka apretó con fuerza el miembro de Ikki, haciendo que este gritara levemente, lo miro con picardía y después bajo hasta que su boca era quien se ocupara del falo de Ikki.

Se arqueo levemente al sentir la atención en su miembro, haciéndolo gemir, pero salían entrecortado pues unos dedos se habían introducido en su boca. Ikki sintió después que esos dedos en su entrada, llevándolo a arquear su espalda.

Shaka dejo de masturbar a Ikki antes de que se viniera, y saco sus dedos, sus cuerpos sudorosos se movían al compás de su rápida respiración, el rubio se coloco entre las piernas de Ikki y después las subió a sus hombros. Se besaron nuevamente.

Metió solo su punta, abriéndose paso, y se fue introduciendo lentamente, Ikki apretaba los hombros del rubio al sentirse invadido. Una vez dentro, Shaka se detuvo, sus cabellos se pegan a su cuerpo, sonrojados, las bocas entre abiertas, daban una imagen lujuriosa.

Shaka dejo de contemplar a quien quería y ahora hacia suyo, para comenzar a moverse, los gemidos armonizaron el lugar, el calor aumento rápidamente. Sus cuerpo se arquearon cuando la pasión exploto.

Cansados se separaron y se acostaron juntos, para poder descansar, durmiendo juntos.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	13. Captura

**El viaje**

««»»

**Shadir**: Si que estuvo caliente la seccion en el barco. Gracias por tu rr  
**Chris M Black**: Gracias por tu rr, y me halaga que les guste a tu y a tu hermana.  
**Dark artemisa**: Gracias por tu rr... a las dos. Pues si me sale lo curi. Pero ya viene el suspenso.  
**Nebyura**: Aqui continuando. Y de encontrarme, bueno pues me quede sin compu :( pero ya ando en recuperacion. Y un Ikki uke, pues si te basas mas en la serie, seria lo mas logico, pero cada quien hace la pareja como quiere.  
**Amazona Verde**: Gracias por tu rr. Mas de Bud y Aioria? pues si habra, por lo menos hasta que los haga pareja :D  
**Ixchell**: Graaaacias por tu rr, me anima a seguir continuando.

_Nota_: Pues como ahora no acepta los signo de interrogacion. Espero que se entienda, sino a ver como le hago para el siguiente capitulo.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 13: Captura**

-Hyoga- llamo poniéndose a su lado con una tierna sonrisa.

-Shun, me alegra que estés con tu hermano-

-Hola chico- saludo Milo -bueno los dejamos platicar, algún inconveniente Camus- el aludido miro a la pareja y después a su Koi .

-ninguno, se alejo de ahí, seguidos de Isaac que miraba burlonamente a su amigo.

-perdona por lo que te hizo mi hermano-

-mm creo que haría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar, te protegiera de cualquier cosa-

Shun se sonrojo y volteo el rostro para no ser visto -gracias-

-y... por cierto, donde esta tu hermano- sonrío con picardía

El peliverde busco con la mirada -mm, creo que esta en el barco con Shaka-

-Shaka-

-si, creo que quiere a mi hermano- sonrío ante esas palabras. -qué pasa- pregunto al ver al rubio tan serio

-Shaka no es de confiar-

-pues si logro que Ikki confiara en él, creo que si lo es-

-qué quieres decir-

-pues que Ikki rara vez deja que sus sentimientos sean descubierto y si Shaka lo logro es porque hay algo en él-

-mm, pues a mi Capitán no le agrada-

Su platica fue interrumpida por una lluvia de bolas de fuego comenzó a causar conmoción en los presentes

-cúbranse- se ordeno, el fuego se esparcía rápidamente la nieve del lugar rápidamente fue derretida.

-los barcos- grito alguien al ver que el fuego amenazaba con incendiarlos.

-Isaac, Hyoga- llamo Camus, el rubio volteo a ver a Shun, no queria dejarlo solo con el peligro cerca. Shun se sujeto del brazo de su hermano

««»»

Los tres mercantes se colocaron viendo a diferentes puntos, hicieron extraños movimientos, de sus manos salieron expedidos ráfagas de energía de diferentes colores, dirigiéndose directo a las llamas, quienes al contacto redujeron sus flamas, era su poder congelante lo que lanzaban.

-este fuego, no es causado por magia comun- comento Camus lanzando una segunda descara de poder.

-es fuego de los Guerreros del Sol- dijo Shion

-cómo es que Saga pudo conseguir el favor de ellos- pregunto Milo desconcertado

-eso ahora no importa, lo importante ahora es como nos deshacemos de ellos-

-hay que hacerlos salir de sus escondites-

-fácil decirlo- comento Milo con sarcasmo

««»» ««»» ««»»

Saga y Kanon llegaban a un bello pueblo, predominaba el blanco con destellos azulados y altos techos, de rara vegetación rodeando cada una de las casas, varias personas incluyendo soldados, que se encontraba en el lugar los vieron curiosamente.

Sorrento los esperaba en el exterior de la casa mas grande, se le notaba los nervioso que se encontraba, al ver llegar a los gemelos, los espero en la puerta.

-Kanon- dijo abrazándolo y dándole un rápido beso -Señor Saga-

-llévanos- ordeno Saga, quería darle fin a su plan. El interior de la casa estaba sencillamente adornados por muebles y objetos e textura lisa pero decorados con extrañas ondulaciones.

En una amplia sala, un hombre sentado cómodamente, de pelo cano y espesa barba que le llegaba hasta el pecho. A su lado había tres personas a la derecha del mayor estaba un joven de cabello azul y ojos igualmente azules; a la izquierda estaba un joven de cabello rosa y ojos violeta, tras de ellos una joven rubia de ojos azules.

Saga entro sin esperar a ser invitado, los cuatro presentes lo miraron con enojo y extrañeza, el mayor de los gemelos se sentó frente al canoso. Kanon y Sorrento lo miraron intrigados y nerviosos.

-Padre, él es Kanon- dijo llevándose al recién nombrado a lado de su gemelo -y él es...-

-Soy Saga el hechicero- interrumpió -supongo que sabe a que hemos venido señor he...-

-él es mi padre Tritón, mis hermanos Eo y Tethis, y mi primo Julián líder de nuestra gente-

-ya se hicieron las presentación- comento Saga desganado -mi hermano ama a su hijo y su hijo a mi hermano, creo que es claro lo que pasa-

-Saga- reclamo Kanon

-admiro la franqueza con la que se ha atrevido ha hablar, pero mi hijo es muy importante para mi- había dicho esto con calma, antes de levantarse -pero jamas aceptare alguna que mi hijo tenga alguna relación con su familia- amenazo

-mm, esperaba que esto fuera mas fácil- había dicho con voz resignada -Kanon podían salir tu y tu novio-

-qué piensas hacer-

-has lo que te digo- ordeno, Kanon asintió y tomando a Sorrento salieron de ahí.

-se quien es usted- amenazo el cano -piensa destruir los mundos, cree que dejare que Sorrento este a su lado-

-nosotros nos encargaremos de eliminarlo junto con su amenaza- amedrento Julián levantándose junto a Eo, y tras de Saga aparecieron otros dos hombres, uno de piel en tono azul y encorvado hacia delante, y otro hombre de gran altura de piel oscura y largo cabello blanco.

-antes de que empiecen su inútil intento de detenerme que les parecen si les propongo un trato-

-nosotros nunca haremos un trato con usted- dijo el líder

Saga sonrío confiado, se levanto y lanzo rápidamente dos ráfagas de energía golpeando en el pecho de los dos que se encontraban tras él, y con gran rapidez lanzo otro hacia Eo, los tres cayeron heridos -ustedes piensan detenerme, no lo creo-.

-ya vera- dijo Triton listo para atacar.

-espera- lo detuvo Julian -quiero escuchar su trato-

-sabio- Saga volvió a sentarse -todos seremos felices con esto, se lo aseguro, sobre todo mi hermano y su hijo Sorrento, al fin y a acabo que padre no quiere la felicidad de su hijo- dijo con cinismo.

-hable de una vez- ordeno Triton, los que fueron atacados se incorporaron y a distancia se pusieron a escuchar.

-es sencillo, propongo conseguir lo que quiero y eso traerá consigo un total peligro para todos, pero si me apoyan les prometo que su gente estará bajo mi protección-

-quiere una alianza-

-así es... Julián- recordó el nombre -veran que les conviene-

-qué quiere que hagamos-

-sencillo, solo quiero que ciertas personas no lleguen hasta mi territorio, que justamente se encuentra cercano a este lugar-

-nos quiere convertir en asesinos-

-para nada, no los quiero muertos... solo no los quiero cerca- miraba a la nada

««»»

Mu estaba aburrido y desesperado de estar ahí encerrado. Había dado su palabra de ayudar a Saga, pero ya no era solamente eso lo que lo detenía, algo estaba creciendo dentro de él, y no sabia bien que era, no podía ser amor, porque... porque Saga quería destruir los mundos, y primero debía de hacer algo para detenerlo.

Abandono su cuarto y tomo camino hacia donde estaba prisionera Akari, camino cuidadosamente, porque aunque sabia que el castillo era seguro, no podía evitar sentir miedo en esas altas paredes, antes de entrar al amplio salón, se asomo, la mujer en el se dio cuenta de su presencia.

-pasa es seguro-

-gracias- camino hasta quedar a las cercanías de la barrera luminosa. -Akari dime, como harás que Saga sea liberado-

-no te preocupes por eso Mu, tu me has dado lo que tanto he buscado- sonrío con seguridad

««»» ««»» ««»»

Todos esquivaban las bolas de fuego, pero no todos lo lograban a tiempo, unos eran menos afortunados que otros, provocando los primeros muertos.

-no podemos continuar así, estamos en desventaja-

-qué podemos hacer, los barcos comenzaban a incendiarse.

-Ikki- Shun se dio cuenta que su hermano seguía ahí, y corrió sin precaución hacia haya.

-espera- lo detuvo Mime, antes de que una bola de fuego le diera -no seas tonto-

-mi hermano- lo miro -esta dentro- esperaba apoyo.

Mime penso un poco, era arriesgado llegar hasta los barcos, los que estaban ahí intentaban apagar el incendio, pero Shun no parecía desistir en su intento -vamos- lo sujeto del brazo y se llevo esquivando los ataque.

Syd y Hyoga los miraban preocupados, no podían ir a ayudarlos, pero se sintieron aliviados cuando a bordo del barco de Deathmask.

-hermano- lo vio salir a cubierta

-qué pasa Shun-

-nos atacan- se apresuro a llegar a su lado

-atacan a los barcos- noto Shaka -estaremos en problemas si lo hacen

-yo puedo hacer algo- Shun cerro los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse, pronto un aire magenta cubrió la superficies de los tres barcos, las llamas se extinguieron.

-Ikki quédate con Shun ire a ayudar, ustedes- llamo a los marinos que estaban cerca -cuiden que nadie se acerque. Con dificultad llego a lado de Shion -sabe donde están-

-no, están ocultando su presencia-

-mandaré a mi mensajero a buscarlos- pronto el ave multicolor apareció. Como ave de energía los ataques la traspasaban. Recorrió todo el lugar y regreso con su amo. -CAMUS, MILO- les grito para llamar su atención-A SUS ESPALDAS HAY UNO- mirando a otro punto -AIORIA, SYD A SU DERECHA, y descubriendo que solo había tres mas -Deathmask, Afrodita, acompáñenme- se alejaron adentrándose al bosque.

Camus y Milo, seguidos por Isaac y Hyoga se habían dirigido al lugar que les indicara Shaka, aunque no estaban seguro de porque lo obedecieron.

-no debimos confiar en él- comento Milo al no encontrar a alguien.

-mm, quizás... regresemos-

-Capitán espere- llamo Isaac -por haya se ve alguien-

-si Capitán hay alguien ahí- corroboro Hyoga, viendo a alguien subido a una rama alta, de cabello rubio corto algo esponjado, vestido con una túnica naranja.

-vamos por él, el joven en la ramas sintió la presencia de los 4 acercarse; salto cayendo frente a ellos, quienes se pusieron en ataque.

El enemigo les miro con autosuficiencia, y sin esperar mas comenzó a atacarlos con ráfagas de luz, los otros no esperaban un ataque directo y apenas tuvieron tiempo de ponerse a salvo.

-vaya que es rápido ese sujeto, pero no sabe con quien se ha metido- comento Milo, logrando obtener una buena posición para atacar; pero su enemigo se movió con rapidez

-ten cuidado Milo, recuerda que esos seres no son humanos, no sabemos que trucos tienen-

-entendido Camus-

-así que sabes de nosotros- hablo por primera vez el chico -mi nombre es Keel de la corona, pero... si soy en parte humano- sonrío

-algo es algo- se burlo Isaac

-vaya chico insolente, tal vez deba deshacerme primero de ti-

-mj, si es que puedes-

««»»

-Bud acompáñanos-

-si- los gemelos, acompañados por Aioria fueron a la dirección señalada, buscaban entre las rocas que formaban el risco en esa parte. Hasta que vieron a un joven que parece que los esperaba, cerca de aun acantilado. De cabello rojo corto.

-que amable de su parte de recibirnos- comento con sarcasmo Bud

-realmente atento- dijo de la misma manera Aioria

-veamos quien es- comento Syd caminaron hasta quedar a cierta distancia, lo suficiente como para tener tiempo a cualquier cosa que hiciera su enemigo.

-los esperaba-

-quien eres y por que nos atacas- exigió saber Aioria

-soy Linx de Leopardo y solo sigo ordenes-

-no sabia que los Guerreros del Sol, obedecieran a un humano- expreso Syd

-quién dice que seguimos ordenes de un humano, los tres jóvenes se extrañaron

-tu obedeces a Saga- aclaro Bud

-si, a lo que vive dentro de él-

-Aioria no nos habían dicho algo así al respecto-

-no sabemos nada al respecto-

-no quisiera interrumpir su platica, pero tengo algo que hacer- ataco al grupo, brincando a lo alto y quedando tras de ellos, los jóvenes apenas lograban salir airoso de los ataques, eran muy rápidos.

-esto no esta bien... es demasiado rápido-

-qué sugieres que hagamos Syd-

-por lo pronto mantenernos firmes-

««»»

-por aquí- guiaba Shaka a Deathmask, Afrodita y Shion que ya habían cerrado sus heridas.

-estas seguro, nos estamos alejando del campamento- pregunto extrañado DM

-seguro- contesto pero pensando en las palabras, pareciera que deseaban alejarlos del campamento

-ahí- indico Afrodita -en ese claro, se veía a un joven de cabello rubio, con mechones de cabello en los lados de su cara, tenia una larga túnica amarilla, y parecía estar esperándolos.

-vaya el maestro Shion en persona, que sorpresa tan inesperada-

-quien eres tu-

-soy Bellenger de Bernice un Guerrero del Sol-

-por que nos atacan-

-seguimos ordenes-

-qué ganan con obedecerlo, qué conseguirán de todo esto-

-simple y sencillamente poder-

-ustedes ya son poderosos por que desean mas-

-no es el poder que queremos, sino uno donde tengamos el poder de decidir y un que Marte nos lo darí

-Marte-

-así es, y basta de hablar que no vine aquí a conversar, un ataque directo fue lanzado, Shion creo un escudo, ambos poderes se anularon. -mereces el titulo de maestro sin duda. Pero eso no es todo mi poder, ataques rápidos fueron lanzados.

««»»

-parece que se acabo-

-si, por fin, esto de usar magia es cansado- Shun se dejo caer en la cubierta del barco

-espero que los demás puedan acabar con el enemigo- comento Mime con la mirada dirigida por donde había visto irse Syd.

-Shun- llamo extrañado -desde cuando tienes esos... poderes-

-lo descubrí apenas-

-vaya, es sorprendente-

-me agrada tenerlos-

-solo espero que no se te suba a la cabeza-

-hay Ikki- En eso Shun se dio cuenta que el pelinaranja estaba muy pensativo -qué pasa Mime-

-mm, nada, nada- no estaba seguro de lo que sospechaba, era mas que obvio que quisieran recuperar la llave, pero este ataque había sido lejos de Shun, no intentaron en ningún momento en acercársele. Pero eran solo sospechas.

-seguro? Te veo muy pensativo-

-si... bueno lo que pasa es que... no han intentado capturarte como en las otras veces-

-mm tienes razón-

-cómo que las otras veces, ya los han atacado-

-si Ikki-

-demonios, este mundo si que es peligroso-

-vamos Ikki, ellos no han ganado de seguro en esta tampoco-

-cómo estas tan seguro Llave- tres personas aparecieron frente a ellos, nadie los vio llegar.

-quiénes son ustedes- Ikki se coloco frente a su hermano

-eso no importa- se acerco al pelizaul quien ya tenia espada en mano -así que quieres pelear- Mime se puso a lado de Ikki, Shun intentaba volver a activar su poder

-ah, mas- exclamo Kiki que había visto la aparición repentina de esos tres extraños.

-mm, aquí no hay nada que valga la pena para pelear- dijo uno de cabello rubio rizado

-ese era el plan, recuerdas- hablo uno de cabello púrpura

-entregenos la llave y les perdonaremos la vida- demando un pelirrojo con un antifaz en el rostro

-nunca-

-ya escuchaste, lárguense- Mime no se dejaría amedrentar, aunque sabia que contra quienes iba a pelear no eran seres normales.

-valientes y tonto- exclamo el de cabello oscuro -lastima- con rápidos movimientos él y el de cabello rubio se lanzaron contra los dos con espadas, dejando a ambos desarmados.

-se han dado cuenta que no son rivales contra nosotros, ahora obedezcan- ordeno de nuevo el pelirrojo.

-esto no se ha acabado así- Mime puso su manos simulando tocando un arpa, una hermosa y triste melodía comenzó a escucharse -vayanse de aquí- ordeno a los hermanos. Varias imágenes de Mime comenzaron aparecer ocultando la presencia de cualquier otra persona en el barco.

-hermosa ilusión- exclamo el rubio

-hermosa pero inútil- el de cabello púrpura, cerro los ojos concentrándose -solo puedo sentir la presencia de ese chico-

-usa su magia para ocultar la de los demás, si lo eliminamos desapareceremos la ilusión- explico el rubio

Ikki y Shun ya habían bajado del barco acompañados por Kiki, Shena los alcanzo al ver lo que sucedía, había estado ayudando a los heridos.

-ire a ayudar al chico, ustedes busquen a los demás- fue obedecida, y se apresuro a llegar al lugar del combate.

-lo encontré- dijo el pelirrojo, y lanzando un ataque, rompió unas cajas y golpeo fuertemente a Mime en el estomago, dejándolo tirado en el piso; al instante la ilusión desapareció. -listo, vamonos-

En eso llegaba Shena acompañada de algunos hombres -otro estorbo- comento el de cabello oscuro -me haré cargo adelántense, los otros dos dieron grandes brincos y en un momento habían quedado a gran distancia.

Shena se sorprendió, y su distracción le causo no ver un ataque que la derivo junto a sus hombres.

Ikki, Shun y Kiki seguían el camino por donde habían visto ir a Shaka, las plantas les estorbaban el camino; escucharon unos ruidos tras de ellos. No quisieron ver que lo causaban.

Dos fuertes ruidos y unos arboles cayeron estorbándoles el paso. Ambos voltearon para descubrir a sus dos perseguidores, un rápido golpe dejo inconsciente a Ikki, uno igual de rápido nockeo a Shun, Kiki iba a utilizar su poder cuando alguien llego por atrás y lo dejo tirado.

-esto fue fácil- expreso el rubio

-vamonos antes de que se den cuenta del truco-

-si- los tres desaparecieron, llevándose consigo a Shun.

««»» ««»» ««»»

-Mu dime, qué ha pasado- estaban los 5 reunidos en el salón principal

-ellos... ya lo tienen- agacho la mirada

-genial, ya era hora-

-te felicito hermano-

-gracias Kanon- dijo rápidamente caminando por todo el lugar.

-qué harás Saga- pregunto temeroso Mu. Akari se mantenía en silencio sabiendo de ante mano lo que se proponía.

-qué me propongo, pues no es obvio. Abrir el portal que me haga libre-

-libre-

-así es mi hermoso Mu- lo abrazo juntándolo a su cuerpo -ser libre, tener todo lo que deseo-

-yo... yo quiero hablar con Saga-

-mm- lo separo sujetando por los hombros -parece que los nervios te han trastornado, yo soy Saga-

-no, yo quiero hablar con el verdadero Saga, no el controlado por las sombras, Saga permaneció callado en su misma posición.

El lemuriano pudo ver como los ojos de Saga, cambiaban, mostrando la lucha por el control en el cuerpo. Sus ojos mostraban un azul tranquilo, a un tono rojo amenzante en segundos.

-Saga- estaba confundido, pero ahora tenia que continuar con el plan de Akari -Saga yo quiero hablar contigo- suavizo la voz -Saga- quería lograr sacar su parte buena. Sus hombros comenzaban a lastimarse por la presión que ejercía e hechicero.

Kanon y Sorrento veían extrañados, no se atrevían a intervenir. Aun confusos por la extraña explicación que les había dado Saga sobre la autorización del padre de Sorrento.

Saga sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, el combate en su mente por fin mostraba avances. -M-u- decía aferrándose a algo, a ayudarle a vencer. -Mu-

-Saga, yo quiero ayudarte, déjame hacerlo-

-oh Mu- lo junto nuevamente a su cuerpo, la fuerza del peliazul era mayor lastimándolo. Mu sentía como comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

-Saga- esta vez suplicaba -suéltame, me estas lastimando-

-lastimando- aumento la presión

-Sa-ga- Mu no sabia que hacer, bien podría buscar la manera de soltarse, pero como cambiaría eso en el plan?. El aire comenzaba a faltarle.

-te duele- pregunto con cinismo. Mu se sentía desfallecer.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	14. La llave

**El viaje**

««»»

**Arkaham**: Gracias por tu rr, un final meloso? tal vez.  
**Shadir**: Arigato por tu rr. Y vaya que sufrira Saga con eso  
**Aru-chan**: Gracias por tu rr. Y sobre tu pregunta: sip, sip  
**Nebyura**: Gracias por tu rr. Cuantas preguntas

_Nota_: Pues como ahora no acepta los signo de interrogacion. Y aun no consigo como sustituirlos. Resulta que ahora tambien cambia los guiones. Espero que aun pueda entenderse.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 14: La llave**

Sa-ga- Mu no sabia que hacer, bien podría buscar la manera de soltarse, pero como cambiaría eso en el plan?. El aire comenzaba a faltarle.

¿te duele- pregunto con cinismo. Mu se sentía desfallecer.

Mu no soporto mas y se teletransporto reapareciendo a un lado, Saga permaneció con los brazos cruzados al desaparecer el cuerpo.

te alejaste de mi lado- el tono de voz era extraño, entre tristeza y enojo.

perdóname, no quería alejarme, pero me...- no pudo continuar un fuerte golpe en el rostro le hizo caer.

Saga lo levanto del cuello de la playera ¿te dolía, te enseñare lo que es el dolor- lo golpeo fuertemente en el estomago sacudiéndolo -esto no es comparado con el dolor que le provocan a Saga- lo arrojo hasta una pared, impactando con ella y déjalo inconsciente en el piso -al obligarlo a enfrentarse a mi- lo pateo en la costilla, el cuerpo se sacudía con cada golpe.

detente- se interpuso Kanon -no lo mates-

¿por que no habría- golpeo a su hermano arrojándolo varios metros hacia atrás -ya no me es de utilidad ahora que tengo la llave- se acercaba a su gemelo

¿por que lo amas- pregunto inseguro desde el suelo

¿amor, el amor no existe- iba a atacarlo nuevamente. Cuando una dulce melodía comenzó a sonar haciéndolo dudar. Saga volteo a ver a Sorrento que intentaba detenerlo con su magia. Con un movimiento de la mano la flauta del pelilila fue destruida.

¿como...- pregunto extrañado viendo sus manos. Después alzo su mirada viendo asustado que era el nuevo objetivo de Saga.

no te haré daño porque lo prometí, pero no intentes otra tontería- le dio la espalda con un rápido movimiento, y se alejo de ahí, dejando a todos confundido.

Kanon- Sorrento se apresuro a ayudarlo.

estoy bien- se levanto

Kanon ayuda a Mu, creo que esta mal- llamo Akari preocupada, y culpándose.

El pelizaul se acerco al lemuriano -esta bien, solo esta inconsciente-

que alivio, Kanon alzo al chico para llevárselo de ahí.

pero que tonto fue al querer enfrentarse al ser que invadió a mi hermano-

no fue su culpa, yo se lo pedí-

arriesgaste mucho-

pero quería recuperar a Saga-

Kanon se quedo pensando en lo dicho -yo también lo quiero recuperar, pero arriesgándose así no lo conseguirán-

pero es algo, ya no dijeron mas. Kanon salió de ahí acompañado por Sorrento.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Keel se divertía jugando con sus oponente, había logrado herir de gravedad a Isaac, quien ahora yacía inconsciente.

no se porque Saga nos envía a nosotros para acabar con ustedes que son tan patéticos-

callate- Hyoga se estaba hartando del juego. Milo y Camus se veían de reojo, habían aprovechado que su enemigo se entretenía peleando con los hicos mientras hacían un plan.

Un gesto y Camus quedo entre ambos rubios, la repentina intromisión hizo a Keel dudar un instante, iba a dar un nuevo golpe pero no podía moverse, Milo había usado una técnica de restricción, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento, Camus estaba ya lista para usar su mayor técnica, junto ambas manos y las elevo.

Keel intentaba moverse, y tarde se dio cuenta del plan, recibiendo directo el ataque de Camus. Su enemigo desapareció entre el rastro de energía.

¿cómo esta Isaac- pregunto Camus recuperándose de la gran cantidad de energía que tuvo que usar. Hyoga se acerco a su amigo.

esta bien, solo esta inconsciente-

regresemos-

si-

««»»

Los tres chicos habían tenido problemas, su enemigo era demasiado rápido y difícilmente habían podido acercársele. Pero aun así les intrigaba lo que les había dicho sobre Saga, pero no tenían mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Linx se movía dando golpes que no causaban mucho daños, haciendo sospechar a Syd; pues con la velocidad y la fuerza que mostraba fácilmente hubiera podido derrotarlos. Pero no iba a cuestionarlo, debía hacer algo para enfrentarlo.

Aioria y Bud, habían logrado sincronizarse en la pelea, ambos estaban dando batalla al pelirrojo.

oye Bud, esta vez no tienes otra grandiosa idea-

te agradezco el halago, pero me parece que es tu turno-

oh no te preocupes por eso-

no me preocupo por eso- seguían buscando la manera de hacer frente a su enemigo

me alegra-

que simpáticos son ustedes- se burlo Linx -pero deberían poner mas atención a la pelea, podían ser derrotados-

Bud y Aioria se vieron -no- contestaron ambos

mm, pero si ustedes dos son pareja por eso se llevan tan bien-

claro que no- agrego enojado Aioria

no, has roto mi pobre corazón- dijo con falsa tristeza Bud

eso es muy malo de tu parte- se refirió Linx a Aioria

oye, oye tu aquí no tienes opinión-

no lo calles- ya habían dejado de pelear -no vez que me va a ayudar- y volteando a ver al pelirrojo -qué me aconsejas para conquistarlo-

mm, pues...- se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía -hey no me distraigan, nosotros estamos peleando-

no recuerdo, y tu Aioria-

mm, creo que él tiene razón-

claro que la tengo-

bien, pelemos- agrego Aioria lanzándose al ataque

bueno- apoyo Bud

Linx esquivo sus ataques -solo porque me agradaron los matare rápido- acumulo gran poder y se lanzo contra ambos, pero fue detenido por una ráfaga helada destrozando el camino.

te has olvidado de mi- alego Syd -Aioria- lo llamo para que lo viera. El castaño entendió el mensaje.

bueno Bud, creo que si tengo un plan-

ya era hora-

De las manos de Aioria grandes luces en forma de descargas comenzaron a aparecer. Lanzo el ataque de frente, rodeando el lugar obligando a Linx brincar.

que desperdicio de en...- no termino de hablar una luz lo atravesó, matándolo al instante, su cuerpo se desintegro en un cumulo de energía.

Los tres chicos de acercaron a la orilla del risco -gracias hermano- saludo Aioria al barco que se aproximaba. Aioros había lanzado el ataque.

««»»

Shion seguía anulando el poder de Bellenger, pero sus recientes heridas no le permitían rendir al máximo. Shaka, DM y Afrodita, atacaban por distintos lado. Pero era inútil, sus niveles de poder eran muy diferentes.

El lemuriano caía ya rendido, había sido mucho para él, Shaka de inmediato se coloco a su lado para ayudarlo. DM y Afrodtia se hacían cargo del enemigo.

es poderoso pero tiene un punto débil-

a parte de su arrogancia no se cual sea-

fijate bien, es... demasiado rápido-

¿eso es una desventaja-

es débil a los ataques directos, solo hay que buscar la manera de distraerlo-

mm, creo saber, pero... crees poder hacer un ultimo ataque-

si¿qué planeas-

sencillo, un ataque sorpresa-

no creo que funcione-

funcionara créeme-

Shaka se puso en posición de meditación concentrándose en acumular poder -Deathmask, Afrodita- ambos pusieron atención -láncenme su mejor ataque-

¿qué¿Estas loco-

si háganlo- no quería discutir, y los otros dos no perdían nada. -tu también Shion-. Bellenger lo veía confundido, no era esa la manera de derrotarlo, pero se divertiría.

De la mano de Afrodita apareció de repente una rosa, mientras que Deathmask se colocaba en posición. Ambos lanzaron sus ataques, al igual que Shion. Bellenger miraba todo expectante, hasta que sintió un poderoso ataque en su espalda, su cuerpo pronto desapareció.

¿qué paso- pregunto intrigado Afrodita

eso es un ataque sorpresa-

redirigiste el ataque- comento Shion analizando lo que sucedió.

si-

¿cómo sabias que caería-

demasiado arrogante para su gusto-

la falta de educación te ha hecho demasiado ladino Shaka-

todo esto es tu culpa Shion, ustedes me corrieron-

vamonos- no era un tema que el peliverde quería seguir discutiendo, le había dolido perder a grandes alumnos como Shaka.

««»»

Se aproximaban, y desde su posición pudieron ver el humo, se apresuraron a llegar. Varios marinos acomodaban algunas cajas, que habían podido rescatar. Camus vio aliviado la caja de las armas, su barco aun ardía sin oportunidad de ser rescatada.

¿dónde están- pregunto rápidamente Shaka al no ver a Ikki y a Shun

Los marinos se veían entre ellos, dudosos en contestar.

¿donde- repitió Shion. Syd ya había llegado junto a Mime, quien despertaba, Shena también lo hacia, Aioria le ayudo a levantarse.

otros tres tipos llegaron- comenzó a hablar Misty -atacaron los barcos y persiguieron a Ikki y a Shun junto con el pequeño lemuriano

Kiki- se dijo a si mismo Shion -los capturaron-

no los encontramos- fue todo lo que dijo

Aioros ya había desembarcado y se acercaba al grupo ¿qué sucedió- fue directo, al ver sus caras de preocupación

todo parece apuntar que Saga tiene la llave- agrego Milo intentando controlar su enojo.

¿qué, no...-

tal vez aun estén en el bosque escondiéndose- deseaba creer Hyoga, no quería perder a quien empezaba a sentir un cariño muy especial

las palabras de Hyoga pueden ser ciertas, deberíamos buscarlos- Shaka tampoco quería reconocer la perdida.

no siento su presencia- comento Shion con tristeza

tal vez estén escondidos en alguna cueva, o inconscientes, pero...-

si fuera así... por donde empezamos- a Camus también le dolía, pero no quería ilusionarse.

disculpe señor Thor- llamo el chico pelizaul

qué quieres Penril- pregunto sin mucho interés, había escuchado todo.

yo puedo ayudar-

El mas alto volteo a verlo ¿ayudar¿cómo-

yo... bueno... puedo pedirle ayuda a los lobos, hay muchos en esta región-

¿podrías-

si- pregunto con una sonrisa

Aioros- lo llamo ¿Penril dice que puede usar a los lobos para rastrearlos-

¿mm¿seguro Penril-

si señor-

qué pasa Aioros- pregunto Shion confundido

quién es él- intervino Syd al no reconocerlo

este chico es un invitado que trajimos de la Ciudad de Odin, nos encargaremos de cuidarlo- explico Thor

Bienvenido chico, ahora explícanos mejor lo que nos quieres decir- insistió Syd

yo puedo hablar con los lobos, y ellos me escuchan, les puedo pedir que los busquen, Señor-

esa es una buena noticia, pero dime que necesitas-

bueno primero llamare a los lobos- silbo, todo guardaron silencio, esperando cualquier movimiento. Y poco después aparecieron varios lobos entre los arboles. Penril se acerco a uno y lo acaricio como si fuera un cachorro y no un salvaje animal.

vaya que te aprecian- comento Milo

¿ahora que mas-

algo para que ellos puedan reconocer el olor. Ropa o cosas de ellos-

aquí hay un problema, ellos no tenían cosas y las pocas que les dimos se perdieron junto con los barcos- comento Afrodita

¿Kiki, no traía algo- pregunto esperanzado Aioria

no, sus cosas también se perdieron. Solo rescatamos lo mas indispensable- contesto un marino de Aioros

mm, creo tener una idea-

¿cual es Deathmask- pregunto esperanzado Shion

aunque creo que no le va a agradar a Shaka-

¿qué se te ocurrió- pregunto dudoso el rubio

bueno... pues tu e Ikki. Tu sabes hace rato, en el barco... a lo mejor aun conservas su olor en ti-

¿qué, no se de que hablar Deathmask-

yo creo lo que Deathmask- apoyo Afrodita sabiendo de lo que hablaba

es una opción-

¿qué opción, aunque fuera lo que Deathmask dijo, ya paso mucho tiempo y ya de haberse confundido con mi propio olor-

podemos probarlo- agrego Aioros ¿Penril es tan buen olfato el de los lobos como dicen, como para poder identificar entre dos olores-

si, son capaces- pregunto extrañado, no había entendido lo platicado.

has que huelan a Shaka- indico con un gesto al rubio -y si pueden encontrar un olor ajeno a él, el de una persona-

si- tres lobos se acercaron y comenzaron a olfatear a Shaka, quien de inmediato se sonrojo. Deathmask y Afrdotia intentaban ocultar sus risas.

ya me las pagaras- agrego disgustado

claro mi Capitán, no, espera. Tu no eres mi Capitán, solo Ikki lo es- rio sin ocultarlo esta vez

ya esta. Dicen que si encontraron otro olor- Shaka volteo dando la espaldas a todos.

¿a donde hay que ir- pregunto rápidamente, para no dar comienzo a otro tipo de platica

... por haya- dijo señalando el lugar por donde los tres lobos había corrido y después comenzó a correr tras ellos, varios los siguieron.

Después de varios minutos, un lobo se detuvo y comenzó a aullar, los otros lobos se detuvieron a su lado.

aquí están- informo Penril deteniéndose junto al primer lobo y acariciarlo en forma de gratitud.

Ikki- se apresuro a llegar a su lado Shaka, quien lo sujeto, no espero mucho para verlo despertar. Shion ya tenia a Kiki cargándolo.

¿Shaka- aun sentía confuso, pero no tardo en recordar lo sucedido. -Shun¿dónde esta¿donde esta mi hermano- se levanto rápidamente apoyado por Shaka.

no sabemos, creemos que Saga lo tiene-

no esta y no hay rastros de él, lo único es que ya fue capturado- agrego Aioros

Ikki bajo la mirada, había perdido a su hermano, no había podido protegerlo como le había dicho, ni siquiera pudo intentar algo; pero él no se rendiría, lo recuperaría y regresarían a casa con su madre, esa promesa no la rompería.

vamonos, no tenemos tiempo que perder- comenzó a caminar de regreso

ese es mi capitán- agrego Deathmask

De nuevo en la playa, todos se habían reunido, ya solo tenían un barco y el ir al pueblo cercano, seria perder todo mucho tiempo.

iremos solo algunos, el barco es algo grande, pero nosotros mismos podemos conducirlo- agrego Aioros

¿quiénes irán- agrego confuso Aioria. Nadie sabia que responder, era obvio que todos querían ir

yo decidiré- estableció Shion, nadie lo contradijo.

««»»

dime Akari- hablo sin rodeos Kanon ¿qué tienes en mente- había aceptado que su hermano estaba siendo poseído, y que nunca antes había hecho algo para ayudarlo por el simple hecho de no molestarlo; pero sabia bien las consecuencias de su plan, y era hora de actuar.

tu hermano tiene que luchar para poder deshacerse de lo que lo controla-

¿y por eso vas a usar a Mu-

lo dices como si fuera algo malo-

¿y no lo es-

ambos sienten algo muy especial, si mi instinto no falla es amor; eso puede hacer que Saga encuentre un objetivo para recuperarse-

¿y Mu que piensa de esto-

esta de acuerdo-

quiero hacer algo, se muy bien que Saga amenazo a la familia de Sorrento para que aceptara nuestra relación, pero fue mas para conseguir favores... Quiero detenerlo-

no te preocupes, solo que...- exclamo con tristeza

tu hijo ya viene en camino- adivino sus pensamientos

se nos esta acabando el tiempo-

KANON- grito con furia ¿qué demonios haces-

El aludido volteo a verlo asustado -Sa-aga yo... me burlaba de ella-

Lo miro dudoso por un momento -bien¿donde esta tu novio-

cuidando de Mu-

¿de Mu¿por que debería estarlo cuidando-

le hiciste muchas heridas que tenían que ser atendidas-

¿yo lo herí- pregunto confundido

s-si-

Saga permaneció callado un momento, una nueva lucha en su mente se llevaba a cabo ¿y... como... esta- dijo con voz tranquila

esta bien, no fue grave-

Saga vio a su hermano por varios segundos, como intentando asimilar la respuesta y comprender lo que significaban. -bien-

««»»

Un Drekis solitario navegaba a gran velocidad, intentando llegar a una isla al sudeste. No tenían tiempo que perder, pues el caos amenazaba con destruirlo todo.

Solo unas cuantas leguas lo separaban de su destino, ya podían sentir la negra atmósfera que se había creado en una de las Islas hace 14 años.

falta poco- intento tranquilizar Shaka a Ikki

si- fue todo lo que dijo, ya le habían explicado todo lo que pasaría, y la información no le había agradado, pues corría el riesgo de perder a su hermano, su familiar mas cercano, y a quien quería mucho, pues al vivir tanto tiempo solos, se habían apoyado entre ellos.

Hyoga también estaba muy tenso, Isaac acompañaba a su amigo e intentaba distraerlo, pero Hyoga se mantenía distante a la inútil platica del peliverde.

Aioros timoneaba el barco acompañado de Shura y Shion, buscando rutas y cerciorándose de no haber mas peligros, sabían que eran presa fácil en el mar, sobre todo si los atacaban de nuevo los seres de mar. La única confianza que tenían es que el barco era mas resistente ha las tormentas, aunque mas lento que un Terier.

Y como llamado, varios pilares de agua brotaron del mar, en un gran espectáculo, el agua desapareció y 6 personas se descubrieron.

¿quienes son ustedes? y ¿qué quieren- exigió Shion acercándose a popa de su barco

somos seres de los mares y hemos venido a detenerlos por ordenes del hechicero Saga- contesto un joven de largo cabello azul y tridente en mano

¿qué¿por que lo ayudan¿no saben lo que se propone-

lo sabemos bien, pero no tenemos otra opción, hemos hecho un trato con él-

¿qué les ha ofrecido para llevarlos a provocar la destrucción de los mundos-

Tardaron en contestar -no deseamos la destrucción del mundo-

¿entonces-

Julian- llamo en voz baja ¿cuánto tiempo los detendremos- pregunto un joven de cabello castaño claro

Saga nunca nos especifico hasta cuando- agrego un pelirosa

Julian- llamo un chico alto de cabello negro al ver tan pensativo a su líder

En el barco también esperaban expectantes.

bien- exclamo poco después -creo que ya los detuvimos, y el trato fue hecho- dijo en voz alta.

gracias- exclamo Shion -vamonos Aioros-

nosotros los ayudaremos- dijo Julian, tomo su tridente y blandiendolo, el mar comenzó a moverse, grande olas se formaron y trasladaron el barco con mayor rapidez.

esto no les traerá problemas con Saga-

si Saga es derrotado no tendremos problemas, los acompañaremos para ver que así sea-

son bienvenidos a acompañarnos-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	15. Hace 14 años Parte I

**El viaje**

««»»

**Arkaham**: Si son unos montoneros, pero Saga no esta solo, aun quedan guerreros en aparecer  
**Shadir**: Pues ya lo cambie a .html, suelo subirlo en .doc pero creo que ahora si aparecen los signos de interrogacion, Gracias por el consejo.  
**Aru-chan**: Me pase con Shaka, que mala soy. Y si Ikki va a tener poderes pero en el momento crucial, quiero alargar la emocion :D  
**Amazona Verde**: Que bueno que te haya gustado esa pareja, y bueno no saldran en este ni en el otro capitulo, pues quiero explicar lo quepaso en el pasado, pero lo extendere mas en los siguientes.  
**Dark artemisa**: Gracias por el rr. Y pues es que le toca sufrir a Shun, ni modo eso le pasa por ser uno de mis personajes favoritos.  
**Legendary**: Pueeeees, aun tardara el final, decidi explicar lo que paso hace 14 años, para explicar mas la historia, pero sin duda esta cerca el fin de este fic.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 15: Hace 14 años - Parte I**

Un hermoso paisaje cubierto por flores multicolores, dando un hermoso paisaje inspirando tranquilidad y gran cantidad de aromas, una chica de 16 años se encontraba recostada en el verde pasto, donde su cabello se confundía fácilmente, leía ajena a lo que le rodeaba. Varios peces voladores flotaban sobre ella.

Akari- la voz de un hombre mayor la llamaba -Akari- repitió al no ser escuchado

niña te hablan- dijo uno de los peces voladores. Se hallaba leyendo un libro.

qué Fuku?-

haya te hablan- indico con un gesto un punto en el jardín

mm, Señor Kido- se levanto rápidamente y se sacudió el largo vestido color aqua -perdone estaba distraída- la chica de largo cabello y ojos verde, tez blanca le sonrío dulcemente.

no te preocupes. Pero te llamaba porque ya llegaron y tienes que ir a recibirlos-

si Señor Kido- el hombre mayor de cabello y espesa barba canosa, cubierto por una larga túnica oscura, comenzó a caminar seguido por la chica.

Llegaron hasta varias casitas en tonos dorados, distribuidas a simple vista al azar, pero visto desde arriba formaban el símbolo de la victoria (la forma del báculo de Atena). Pasando algunas casa, llegaron a una amplia estructura, ambos entraron en ella.

buenos días Señor Kido, Lady Akari- saludo un chico pelizaul de 14 años, que venia acompañado de otro parecido, ambos hicieron una breve reverencia.

Saga, Kanon qué hacen por aquí?-

venimos a conocer a los nuevos alumnos-

pues vamos-

Los cuatro entraron a un salón, ahí había 7 niños, sentados en el piso.

buenos días- saludaron

buenos días niños, hoy empieza una nueva vida para ustedes, aquí aprenderán muchas cosas para convertirse en grandes hombres- comento el Señor Kido -ella- señalo a la chica -sera su maestra de primer nivel-

buenos días niños, soy Lady Akari, y me encargare de enseñarles a descubrir sus poderes y así sabes a que tipo de magia pertenecen-

bien, ahora les dejo con su maestra- Kido salió del salón

nosotros nos quedaremos un rato, no te importa?- pregunto Saga

no, quédense, busquen un lugar-, ambos chicos obedecieron -bueno, primero quisiera saber como se llaman y su edad-

yo me llamo Aioria- empezó un niño de cabello castaño -tengo 6 años-

oye, eres hermano de Aioros, te pareces mucho- interrumpió Kanon

si, mi hermano es Aioros¿lo conoces?-

estuvimos juntos en algunas clases¿y como esta?-

esta bien, ha estado ayudando al regente del pueblo-

me alegro por él-

bien Kanon, ya te expresaste, ahora sigamos con los demás-

eh, si perdón- sonrío en picardía

hay Kanon- regaño su hermano

bien ¿quien sigue?-

mi nombre es Aldebaran- dijo un chico alto -y tengo 6 años-

yo soy Erick y tengo 7 años- se presento un chico (Deathmask)

ni nombre es Louis y también tengo 7- (Afrodita)

soy Shaka y tengo 6 años-

soy Milo y tengo 6- dijo con una sonrisa

bueno solo falta un niño-

Camus y 6 años-

gracias por el dato- la chica lo regaño con los ojos por su falta de participación.

yo se quien eres- interrumpió nuevamente -eres...-

Kanon si vas a estar aquí no interrumpas-

yo no interrumpí, tu me interrumpiste-

en eso tiene razón Kanon- apoyo Saga -tu interrumpiste-

¿tu también?-

¿yo que?- pregunto con inocencia

pero como decía antes de ser interrumpido- dijo seriamente -tu eres el hermano de Akari- indico al ultimo niño en presentarse

hey mas respeto Lady Akari para ti-

si, si, si. Pero, tu eres hermano de Akari-

si lo soy- contesto el chico de cabello azul oscuro

bien, ya nos avisaste Kanon, ahora déjame hablar a mi-

uy que genio. ¿Y también te vas a convertir en un guardián de los portales?-

Kanon, para eso esta aquí, para descubrir sus poderes, además no te incumbe-

¿cómo no, tal vez él si me deje visitar otras dimensiones-

Kanon- regaño

hay Kanon, Kanon, Kanon tu no aprendes- se burlo su gemelo

¿qué?-

««»» ««»» ««»»

Habían pasado 5 meses del inicio de nuevo curso, los nuevos estudiantes aprendían fácilmente demostrando así el porque fueron elegido para ir en esa escuela, lugar donde los mas grandes hombres se forjaban.

buenos días- saludo Akari como siempre a sus alumnos

buenos días Akari- se detuvo sorprendida

¿qué es esa falta de respeto, soy Lady Akari-

pero Kanon siempre te dice Akari- explico Louis

pues ese Kanon es un irrespetuoso y no le hagan caso-

vamos Akari no te enojes- dijo con una sonrisa

Milo- regaño

uy que amargada- dijo Erick

solo por eso, hoy te quedaras después de clases-

yo no dije nada-

¿quieres mas castigo?-

no-

bien-

Iba a empezar con sus clases, cuando noto a uno de sus estudiantes distraído, y se le acerco sigilosa.

Shaka- le susurro su nombre en el oído.

Se sobresalto por la sorpresa -ah, no me asustes-

La chica entrecerró sus ojos -pues pon atención-

jiji, lo siento-

pero tu tienes algo¿qué es?-

nada- bajo la mirada

ah- exclamo y se acomodo en esperando a que el pequeño rubio hablara

¿no te iras hasta que hablare?- Akari asintió con una picara sonrisa -pues es que... aun no descubro el tipo de magia que tengo-

hay Shaka, ya les he dicho que la magia es tan diversa que a alguno les toma mas tiempo-

si, pero soy el único que aun no lo descubre-

mm¿qué te parece si mientras Erick cumple su castigo, nosotros dos nos dedicamos un poco mas de tiempo para encontrarlo?-

si-

bien, ahora si la clase-

««»»

En el salón solo quedaban, Erick, Shaka y Akari, en las ventanas estaban los demás alumnos mirando lo que hacían.

no deberíamos estar espiando- reclamo Aldebaran

por que no, Akari no nos dijo nada- exclamo Aioria

no era necesario que nos lo dijera, es de educación no hacerlo-

miren al recatado de Camus- se burlo Milo

cállate-

ambos cállense, que no me dejan escucha- agrego Erick

Erick se alzo de puntillas junto a Aioria Milo y Louis para poder ver dentro del salón.

mm¿crees que debamos?- pregunto Alde a Camus

ey que hacen?- una voz se escucho antes de que pudiera contestar

miramos- contesto alegre Milo

a quien miran?- pregunto nuevamente Kanon acercándose con su hermano

vemos si Shaka descubre hoy que clase de poder tiene- contesto Aioria

yo también quiero ver- dijo Kanon acercándose a la ventana

eres peor que un niño- regaño su hermano -en vez de estar espiando deberían estar repasando sus clases-

Saga tiene razón- a completo Camus-

pues vayan- dijo Kanon

Saga lo miro disgustado, y mirando a los otros dos chicos -vamos les ayudare a practicar- Camus y Alde asintieron, dejando a los mirones.

Llegaron hasta una de las explanadas y ahí vieron a un chico de cabello negro y piel morena, como de 10 años

Hola Saga, y ¿estos niños?-

son de la clase de Lady Akari, los voy a ayudar a repasar sus clases-

hola chicos-

buenas tardes- saludaron educadamente

oye Shura escuche que te iban a asignar a un tutor temporal-

si, mi maestro tiene que ausentarse unos días-

y a quien te pondrán?-

a un chico que recién salió de la escuela, se llama Aioros-

Aioros, lo conozco será un buen tutor-

me alegra saberlo-

bien, te dejo para poder entrenar-

si quieres te ayudo, así practican en parejas-

me parece bien, Camus tu entrena conmigo, y Aldebaran con Shura-

si-

««»»

En el salón, mientras que Erick hacia unas planas casi adormilado, Shaka y Akari estaban en una esquina.

bien Shaka cierra los ojos- fue obedecida -ahora pon en blanco tu mente, solo mi voz resonara en tu mente. Relajante, siéntete libre, has que todo desaparezca, tu salón, yo, tu cuerpo, solo tu mente y mi voz se quedaran-

Shaka obedecía cada mandato.

permite que una luz desconocida ocupe lo que ha desaparecido, que te reconforte y te haga sentirte completo- guardo silencio para que el chico lo hiciera.

Pasaron varios minutos donde solo el sonido del lápiz de Erick se escuchaba, una aura dorado comenzó a salir de Shaka, que desapareció poco después.

Shaka suspiro cansado -¿vez, ya lo estas logrando?- sonrío Akari -y ya tengo una idea del tipo de poder que tienes-

gracias Lady Akari- la abrazo

bien- lo separo -ahora salgan ambos a jugar- los niños la obedecieron y fueron recibidos por sus amigos.

Akari salió del salón, ahora tenia otro trabajo que cumplir, y tomando un pasillo que la alejaba de los salones, se perdió en el enorme bosque, un banco de peces impedían continuar el paso, pero en cuanto se acerco ellos se retiraron llegando a una plaza escondida entre altas montañas, el camino que había tomado era la única entrada a ese lugar.

Se puso en medio de la amplia plaza, y concentrándose dejo expandir su magia cubriendo todo el lugar, manchas luminosas de colores aparecieron por todos lados, bailando alrededor de la chica. Cada una mostraba rostros y lugares muy distintos entre si.

Su deber era vigilar que los portales a otros mundos estuvieran cerrados y estables, revisando uno a uno, por lo que le llevaba todo el día, y todos los días, solo que...

Una mancha gris que mostraba casa altas, y objetos extraños para ella, se le acerco; la ventana que se mostraba ante ella, le enseño varios lugares hasta llegar a una playa, donde se veía un chico rubio recostado en la arena, la imagen se enfoco en el chico, que ya se iba levantando, Akari se quedo viendo al hermoso joven que mostraba una dulce mirada, pero con un aire de soledad.

Akari extendió su mano como queriendo consolarlo, pero era imposible. Comprendía al chico, ella también estaba sola, sola en su corazón. El chico se alejo, y Akari permitió que la imagen también se alejara, y siguió con su trabajo, intentando olvidar.

La chica no se había dado cuenta que había sido observada.

««»»

Las clases terminaron nuevamente y Akari se retiraba, Kanon la miro intrigado y haciendo señas a su hermano le pidió que lo acompañara. Shaka también vio a su maestra irse, y quería pedirle que se quedara otro rato, así que la siguió, solo que ella era mas rápida.

Akari llego al mismo lugar, Saga y Kanon la miraban, el primero confundido. Shaka se dio cuenta que había llegado a una de la zonas que eran prohibidas para los alumnos, y los peces no le dejaban continuar, reconoció el lugar por las explicaciones que le habían dado al llegar, así que decidió regresar pero vio a los gemelos y penso acercarse, pero la emanación de energía de Akari le sorprendió y se mantuvo en su lugar.

Akari repitió sus acciones del día anterior, solo que ahora el joven estaba fuera de un gran edificio, en sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño de cabello azul, Akari lo miro tiernamente.

Los gemelos comprendieron lo que pasaba en su amiga rápidamente, y se fueron silenciosamente. Pero Shaka aun era muy pequeño para entender, pero sabia que ese chico era alguien especial, pues todos esos gestos que Akari hacia, nunca antes se los había visto, unos que le hacían sentirse entre contento y triste.

¿viste Saga?- pregunto Kanon en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente

si- dijo en voz baja, pensando profundamente en lo que había pasado -vamonos-

si- Kanon sabia que cuando su hermano se ponía así era mejor no molestarlo.

Y es que Saga se había dado cuenta de la soledad de Akari. Era la única joven en ese lugar, todos los demás maestros eran viejos y serios, tomando muy enserio su papel como maestros. Los que fueran compañeros de clases de Akari, ya se habían marchado, Solo Shion y Dohko regresaban cada año durante el fin de clases, pero con eso no era suficiente.

Akara solo tenia a los niños, por lo que su carácter era así de espontaneo, pero estaba creciendo y quería otras cosas; incluso ahora perdería a su única familia, pues Camus había sido identificado ya como un amo de los hielos, y pronto aprendería a dejar a un lado sus sentimientos. Él agradecía tener a su lado a su hermano, pero Akari vería pasar niños en su vida, queriéndolo, pero sabiendo que no eran suyos.

Era obvio que se había enamorado, ya se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, y su destino como guardiana de los portales era permanecer en ese lugar, uno donde seria difícil encontrar a alguien para compartir su vida. Pues todos partían a los 14 años, ellos lo harían también. Era obvio que Akari quería crecer, convertirse en mujer pero no sabia adaptarse al cambio.

Penso en quien fuera al principio una compañera, y ahora una amiga; una a la que apreciaba mucho. Y decidió hacer algo por ella.

««»»

hermano- llamo alegremente

Aioria cuanto tiempo- cargo al pequeño -¿cómo has estado?-

bien, este lugar es divertido-

¿divertido, no lo recuerdo así- hizo como si su cuerpo temblara -¿sera porque apenas empiezas?-

¿tu crees?- pregunto asustado

era broma- lo dejo de nuevo en el piso -¿y todo ellos son tus amigos?-

si, deja te los presento, él es Aldebaran, Erick, Camus, Milo, Louis y... falta alguien- vio llegar al rubio corriendo -a y el es Shaka- el aludido se unió al grupo

mucho gusto niños, yo soy Aioros-

mucho gusto-

y a que has venido hermano?-

me pidieron que me encargara de un alumno, su profesor tenia que ausentarse-

usted es Aioros?- pregunto un recién llegado

así es-

yo soy Shura, su nuevo estudiante-

vaya que bien, no tendré que buscarlo- sonrío,

Hola niños- saludo el pelinegro

Hola-

vaya que no pierden tiempo socializando

claro que no- sonrieron pícaramente

bueno los veo después, aun tengo que presentarme ante el Maester Kido-

adiós-

««»»

Anochecía y Akari llegaba a su cuarto, cuando alguien se le acerco.

Saga que haces aquí?-

yo... quiero hablar contigo-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Subire pronto el siguiente capitulo. Espero sus comentarios.


	16. Hace 14 años Parte II

**El viaje**

««»»

**Shadir**: Gracias por tuu. Y en este capitulo sabremos por fin lo que paso en el pasado.  
**Arkaham**: Arigato por tu rr, y si por fin sabremos lo que paso. Si estan lindo los peques :)  
**Dark Artemisa**: thanks por tu rr. Y nnu y que Shun nos perdone en el siguiente capitulo.  
**Nebyura**: Merci por tu rr, y no te preocupes por los rr, pero es que extrañaba los tuyos.  
**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: Muchas gracias por tu rr, y me alegra que te este gustando.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 16: Hace 14 años - Parte II**

La ceremonia de fin de año por fin había llegado, todos estaban trabajando para que saliera bien. aunque no todos participaban, los niños habían tenido día libre y se encontraban jugando. Solo Shaka se mantenía distante, disfrutando del día, había tomado clases extras todas las tardes, evitando así volver a hacer de los últimos, convirtiéndose ahora en uno de los mejores.

A sus amigos no les importaba mucho eso, seguían llevándose bien, y ya se les había dicho que clase de entrenamiento llevarían ahora. Así que ya después seria difícil comparar sus avances.

Kanon estaba con Shura y Aioros, habían sido escogidos para recibir a los maestros ausentes. El primero en llegar fue el maestro Shion, quien de inmediato fue conducido a la sala de invitados. Después de él, comenzaron a llegar continuamente.

buenos días Maestro Dohko- saludo cortésmente Aioros

joven Aioros, me he dado cuenta que su poder sigue aumentando, me da gusto eso- saludo un joven de cabello castaños y ojos cafés

gracias maestro-

por cierto... el Maestro Shion ya llego?-

claro, esta en la sala. Pase-

Shion- saludo alegremente

Dohko, que bueno verte- se abrazaron como buenos amigos que son -tenemos muchas cosas que platicar- dijo despidiéndose educadamente de los demás presentes.

Y es que a pesar de la distancia, ellos habían cultivado algo más allá de la amistad. Shion como lemuriano, había sido llevado a la Isla Hecate a seguir su entrenamiento para convertiste en el líder de los suyos, y Dohko había sido seleccionado como guardián de la Isla Minerva y cumplía su entrenamiento en tierras lejanas aprendiendo magia ancestral. Pero terminado, el castaño regresaría y seria mas fácil su relación, y así poder al fin dejar de ocultarse.

Llegaron a unos de los pasillos ocultándose, y Dohko sin esperar mas, empujo a Shion a la pared y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, siendo contestado de inmediato, mientras sus manos recorrían el otro cuerpo desenado descubrir los pequeños cambios que habían tenido en ese año.

En la sala, se escuchaba los suspiros, provocando que los presenten sonrieran, ellos solo esperaban que Dohko y Shion dijeran a viva voz su relación, para poder felicitarlos.

««»»

Saga no se- comentaba Akari nerviosa mientras caminaba a lado de Saga

esta es tu oportunidad-

¿pero mi deber? -

Akari- se detuvo y la miro de frente - ¿es lo que deseas? -

yo...- sabia que lo que sentía era amor, ella misma se lo había confesado a Saga, su deber solo era compromiso; hacia cientos de años que los portales no presentaban ninguna alteración, la gran guerra donde invasores de otros mundos crearon el caos y donde los mayores representantes en ese tiempo forjaron las armas sagradas para poder salvar su mundo. Las cuales ahora se mantenían a salvo en la misma Isla.

Pero ahora no había señal parecida a la de entonces, ni nada que pudiera perturbar la paz; y aunque se abriera un portal ahora no afectaría la armonía de las mismas. -quiero tener una vida- para que negar lo que sentía en su interior.

vamos, nadie lo sabr�, todos están ocupados con la ceremonia- emprendieron de nuevo su camino.

Lady Akari, Saga- ambos se detuvieron temerosos de que hubieran sido escuchados

Señor Kido- intento sonreír Akari

Akari, han llegado ya Shion y Dohko, ve a saludarlo-

¿ya llegaron? - dijo alegremente -voy- recordó lo que se proponía hacer, pero si iba a irse, por lo menos vería a sus amigos por ultima vez -vamos Saga- el aludido la miro extrañado.

vamos -

No tardaron en llegar a la sala de visitas, no los encontró ahí, pero al igual que los presentes los escucho, y con una sonrisa picara se acerco silenciosamente, todos la miraban sospechando lo que haría.

Doblo y el pasillo y encontró a ambos muy pegados, se lanzo y se colgó del cuello de ambos – Dohko - lo beso en los labios -Shion- repitió el saludo

Akari no saludes así- ambos intentaban mantenerse de pie, pues el repentino peso extra, les había hecho titubear.

Ah¿te asuste? - se burlo

con esa cara. Quien no- agrego Dohko divertido

que gracioso-

veo que no has cambiado Akari-

pues no, y ustedes tampoco- le guiño el ojo mientras al fin los soltaba. Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron al comprender la indirecta -ustedes son mis mejores amigos- soltó de pronto, había ido a despedirse y lo haría.

vaya, que rara estas hoy- comento Dohko ante las repentina sinceridad

algo, algo-

Maestro Shion- un joven apareció

¿si? -

el Señor Kido lo llama-

voy- el joven se alejo -mm, ni tiempo nos dan para disfrutar de los amigos-

así son ellos- comento Akari -pero, te acompañamos-, los tres fueron en busca de Kido

Maestro Shion, le presento a Mu, él será su nuevo discípulo- un pequeño lemuriano de cabello lila

Hola pequeño-

Akari se dio cuenta que Saga le hacia señas para que se apresurar, y es que quería terminar con todo de una vez -si me disculpan, voy a buscar a mis alumnos para que estén listo para la ceremonia-

claro Akari, te vemos después-

Adiós- se alejo de ahí acercándose a Saga, y marchándose los dos.

¿no es él Saga?- comento Dohko

así es- contesto Kido - sera uno de los que salgan hoy, junto a su hermano-

recuerdo que se miraba prometedor-

y así es, se espera mucho de él-

buenos días- saludo un grupo de niños

ah aquí están- el mayor le hizo señas a los pequeños para que se acercaran mas -estos son nuestros nuevos triunfos-

mucho gusto pequeños- saludaron Dohko y Shion

esta nueva generación incluyen al hermano menos de Aioros y al de Akari- señalo a cada uno.

se nota un grupo destacable-

Camus¿puedes llamar a tu hermana, fue a buscarlos, mientras que los demás vayan con Kanon y que les diga que hacer-

si Maester Kido-

y si mal no recuerdo, creo que falta uno de tus compañeros, también búscalo-

si- el pequeño peliazul obedeció.

««»»

Akari y Saga habían llegado a la Centro de los Portales, no se habían dado cuenta que habían sido visto. Los peces guardianes habían sido mandados a buscar a los niños para así evitar vieran.

bien Akari hazlo-

si- penso un poco -una vez que haya cruzado el portal tendrás que usar tu poder para volver a guardarlo, no creo que te sea difícil-

si... lo haré, no te preocupes-

La chica comenzó a concentrar sus poderes, las motas de colores aparecieron de nuevo, pero esta vez se mantenían fijas en alguna parte flotando, una de ellas se acerco, la mota gris se mantuvo fijo frente a la peliverde, estaba dudando en abrirlo, una repentino sentimiento de culpa la asalto¿dejaría todo, incluso la confianza que le tenían en busca de un amor que no sabia si lo conseguiría. ¿Tendría el valor de hacerlo?

NO- un grito saco de sus pensamientos a Akari, y algo choco contra ella llevando a perder el control en la magia provocando que la ventana gris chocara contra otra de color terracota.

no- exclamo ella asustada

Shaka¿qué haces aquí? - Saga lo ayudo a levantarse, quitándolo de encima de Akari, ambos habían caído. -este lugar esta prohibido-

y esta prohibido abrir portales, y lo están haciendo-

ahora no importa, tengo que controlar esto- la chica se levanto rápidamente

¿qué te has creído? - una cuarta voz, llego lanzándose contra Shaka, haciendo que Akari cayera de nuevo.

Camus quítate-

otro mas- agrego Saga harto, pero en eso un fuerte viento comenzó a llenar el lugar

los dos levántense- la colisión de portales estaba perdiendo el balance en el lugar.

¿qué pasa? -

no hay tiempo para explicar- Akari extendió sus manos invocando su poder, una aura rosada comenzó a aparecer.

Saga cuidado- grito Shaka al ver que de uno de los portales salía una sombra negra. Saga no logro quitarse a tiempo y choco contra él haciéndolo caer Shaka lo sujeto. Camus veía a su hermana que parecía tener problemas.

Una nueva energía se sintió, complicando las cosas para Akari, el choque de las 4 emanaciones estaban destruyendo todo. Shaka estaba con Saga que se mantenía con la vista baja pero emanando una energía negra.

Un golpe de energía le dio a Camus, Akari dejo a un lado lo que hacia intentando proteger a su hermano. Solo pudo esconder las entradas a otras dimensiones y proteger con su cuerpo a Camus, Shaka demasiado cerca de Saga, había creado su propio escudo, aunque ahí los choques no eran tan intensos, pero si llegaban a causarles varios cortes en su piel.

En la explanada principal, varios se habían dado cuenta del caos producido, arboles comenzaba a ser destruidos, y las montañas eran desgarradas, pronto llegaría hasta ellos. Varios corrieron hasta haya

Al llegat vieron como Saga emanaba una aura negra, siendo sujetado por Shaka, Akari se cubría protegiendo a Camus, impidiéndole usar su poder. Ambos portales latían irregulares.

hay que ayudar a Akari- dijo Aioros, intentando acercarse

cuidado, los choques producen explosiones- las ráfagas aumentaba rápidamente

Shura acompáñame- fue obedecido, caminaron entre las ráfagas que rasguñaban sus ropas llegando hasta su piel.

Shion, Dohko y Kido, miraban la escena pensando en como resolver lo que pasaba, el poder que producía Saga estaba perturbando todo. Solo Akari podía cerrar los portales que seguían descontrolados, y que habían tomado un color oscuro, parecidos a un agujero negro, absorbiendo todo.

Aioros y Shura llegaron hasta Akari, Shura tomo a Camus y Aioros ayudo a Akari. Pero el pelinegro tropezó dejando caer a Camus su pequeña complexión hizo que fuera jalado a uno de los portales

NO- temiendo por su hermano se lanzo con fuerzas al agujero llegando antes que Camus, fue rápidamente absorbida por el agujero; dentro uso su magia, aun veía el exterior, y lo cerro antes de ver llegar a su hermano.

Fuera del agujero Camus cayo al suelo, Aioros corrió hasta él tembloroso niño, y lo protegió. Saga y Shaka seguían en medio, el pequeño estaba asustado.

¿ahora que hacemos¿Como controlaremos todo esto? - pregunto Shion

tengo una idea- agrego Dohko -usare mi cuerpo para cerrar el otro portal-

no- se escucho el temor en la voz de Shion

es la única solución, mira- señalo a sus espaldas, donde objetos salían disparados, ya había llegado hasta las construcciones.

él tiene razón- agrego Kido -mientras nosotros nos encargaremos de Saga-

esta bien- dijo resignado

te amo- Dohko beso rápidamente a Shion y se lanzo al otro agujero sujetándose antes de caer por el vórtice. Gran cantidad de energía broto de su cuerpo, Saga se levanto y se disponía a atacarlo.

Shion rápidamente creo una barrera protegiéndolo, el agujero se iba cerrando lentamente mientras Saga proseguía con su ataque.

no lo cerraras- grito. Shion estaba agotándose; un ultimo ataque, pero éste no llego, Kido se había interpuesto recibiendo él el ataque, murió al instante.

El segundo portal fue cerrado, manteniendo en él a Dohko. Mientras que un furioso Saga grito para después desaparecer. Una línea brillante flotando fue lo que quedo de ese portal, parte de la presencia de Dohko se sentía en ella.

Shion se acero a un aturdido Shaka, que aun no entendía lo que pasaba. Shion lo sujeto y lo hizo levantarse. -¿qué paso aquí?- el chico no contesto, no lo sabia.

Aioros se acerco con Camus en brazos seguido por Shura. -Akari- dijo el pequeño rubio intentando contener las lágrimas.

Camus, sabes qué paso?-

Nego con la cabeza -yo... yo solo vi que Shaka había atacado a Akari y que Saga lo ayudaba, y... me lance contra Shaka enojado, y de ahí sentí mucha energía-

Shaka, dinos¿quien abrió los portales?- pregunto Shion

Aun perturbado intentaba pensar en sus palabras -¿los portales? Saga y...-

Saga abrió los portales- interrumpió espantado-, Shaka asintió

y...-

¿tu que hacías aquí?-

los vi venir-

¿qué tienes que ver en esto? - la perdida sufrida no le permitía reaccionar a Shion -ayudaste a Saga cierto? -

yo... yo-

Maestre cálmese, mejor veamos cuantos heridos hay- pidió Aioros

si vamos, Shura trae a Shaka-

si maestro- el pelinegro cargo a un inmóvil niño, aun intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

««»»

Al llegar a la Ciudad vieron todo destruido, ni un edificio de pie, maestros y varios alumnos ayudaba a los heridos. Habían muerto varios, irremplazables perdidas. Se marcharon de la Isla Minerva, temiendo lo que as consecuencias de no haber sido cerrado por completo el portal, llevándose a sus alumnos a diferentes lugares del mundo.

Shaka fue considerado traidor a pesar de su poca edad, no como el niño que era no podía dejarlo solo así que el profesor que le había asignado previamente se lo llevo, pero el resentimiento nacido de la tragedia lo llevo a tratar mal al pequeño. Shaka harto se marcho de su custodia, prefiriendo el autoaprendizaje, nadie lo detuvo.

Kanon había escuchado lo que se dijo de su hermano, no lo creyó y se fue en su búsqueda, y descubrir la verdad, tardo años en encontrarlo, hallándolo en la Isla Pluton, noto desde el principio el cambio, pero era su hermano y confiaba en él.

««»»

Akari despertó adolorida, y aun cansada, pero algo la había despertado, estaba mojada y sucia, alguien la sujetaban -se encuentra bien?- una voz varonil se escucho, se forzó a enfocar la mirada. Sorprendida y emocionada reconoció a la otra persona.

A-albiore- emitió entre confundida y alegre.

¿eh¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? - la chica intento levantarse, pero sus piernas no la sujetaron. -no lo haga podía lastimarse- ella quedo muy cerca del rostro del chico, sonrojándose - ¿cuál es tu nombre? - le impresiono la chica

me llamo Lad...- prefirió omitir su titulo, se sabia indigna de el -Akari- se sentía culpable.

parece que no te encuentras bien- el rubio le ayudo a levantarse -te llevare a mi casa que esta cerca, después me dirás donde vives-

no- contesto rápido, no podía regresar, había perdido gran parte de su poder, y sabia que no podía volver -yo... estoy pérdida-

que horror- vio ese dulce rostro acongojado -después veremos eso, primero iremos a mi casa-

Akari se dejo llevar fascinada por tenerlo tan cerca, extraña forma de haber llegado con él, tan rápido se había cumplido su deseo.

Juneth, Juneth- llamo el joven, Akari estaba confundida

¿qué pasa Albiore? - apareció una chica también rubia cargando a un pequeño niño, Akari lo reconoció de inmediato

ayúdame-, la rubia vio a la chica que le costaba mantenerse en pie

¿qué le paso? -

no se la encontré en la playa- y dejando al bebe en su cuna se apresuro a ayudar.

Akari- llamo el joven -mientras danos tu número de teléfono para comunicarnos a tu casa-

La peliverde no había entendió eso de numero de teléfono, pero si las intenciones de comunicarse a su casa -yo... no tengo casa- bajo la mirada, después de lo que hizo dudaba mucho que la volvieran a recibir.

Ambos rubios se vieron, sospechando que algo terrible le haya pasado como para estar abandonada en una playa, con la ropa roída y llena de rasguños.

oh¿y tienes a donde ir?- Akari negó con la cabeza -bueno te puedes quedar aquí- agrego la rubia

¿no causaría molestias? -

mi hermano y yo nos sentiríamos felices si te quedaras-

¿Hermano? Había escuchado, ahora sabía que no tenia compromisos serios Albiore. Tenia su oportunidad para conquistarlo, aunque aun le faltaba saber sobre la madre del niño.

el pequeño de ahí es tu hijo- le pregunto a Juneth

no, es mi sobrino-

oh, entonces es su hijo- se refirió a Albiore, aunque ya lo sabia, por verlo tantas veces con él en brazos.

si, se llama Ikki-

es hermoso- guardo silencio un momento - ¿y su madre, no se molestara de tenerme aquí-

no, ella... murió hace dos años- pudo escuchar el dolor en esas palabras, supo que había hecho algo mal.

perdóneme, no quería... -

no importa, son ya dos años- repito recordándose a si mismo.

eh bueno- Juneth dijo con una alegre sonrisa -es hora de preparar la comida. Me ayudas eh...-

Akari-

bien Akari, me ayudas a cocinar?-

yo, no se cocinar-

no importa te enseño-

solo que soy algo torpe con la labores domesticas-

¿y qué sabes hacer? - pregunto interesada queriendo saber algo mas de su invitada

pues...- sabía que no podía decirle que era una hechicera, en este mundo no había magia -me dedicaba a enseñar a niños-

bien, eso es algo, mientras tanto te enseñare algunas cosas, porque aquí todos trabajan-

y pienso ayudar-, el pequeño Ikki comenzó a balbucear pidiendo atención

hay pequeño- se acerco Albiore y lo cargo en brazos -¿tienes hambre¿eh?. Pues vamos ahora te damos de comer-

me permite cargarlo- la peliverde extendió los brazos

bueno a Ikki no le agradan los desconocidos...- pero se quedo sorprendido al ver como el pequeño se dejaba cargar por la peliverde -vaya, creo que le caíste bien-

es un hermoso niño-

si- exclamo orgulloso el padre. Juneth veía todo alegremente

bueno Albiore, te toca ayudarme a cocinar, que Akari cuide de Ikki-

yo, pues... bueno-

««»»

La comida termino y Albiore estaba en su estudio, cuando alguien entro.

hermano, no te parece mm... curioso-

¿qué es curioso?- pregunto desinteresado

¿recuerdas la plática de la mañana?-

no- se hizo el desentendido

no te hagas. ¿Recuerdas que dijiste que olvidarías a Esmeralda?- Albiore dejo de hacer lo que hacia y le puso atención - ¿y qué buscarías a alguien? pero sobre todo que saldrías con la primera chica que Ikki aceptara, y mira de repente encuentras- cambiando su voz a una simulada -a una hermosa joven abandonada el playa, sola y perdida, que necesita de un hermoso joven que la proteja-

no seas dramática- desvío la mirada intentando regresar su atención a lo que hacia, pero las palabras de Juneth le hicieron eco.

vamos Albiore, además... tiene un aire que me recuerda a Esmeralda, hasta pudieron ser hermanas (1)- no recibió respuesta pero sabia que había logrado avance para que su hermano olvidara a su difunta esposa -Ikki necesitara un madre, y yo no estaré para siempre aquí, tengo derecho ha hacer mi vida...-

y no te detengo-

sabes que no es eso, ambos, tu e Ikki necesitan a alguien a su lado-

bien Juneth, entiendo tu punto¿a qué quieres llegar?-

invítala a salir-

¿invitarla a salir? si apenas la conozco además no sabemos por lo que haya sufrido-

bueno, no te digo que lo hagas hoy, solo que no desperdicies la oportunidad-

solo una cosa...- se detuvo recordando que Akari sabia su nombre, y aun no le explicaba como.

¿qué cosa? - pregunto confundida

nada, olvídalo -

¿pero la invitaras? -

si-

genial, bueno te dejo, hablare con Akari, quiero saber mas de ella- le guiño el ojo y salió de ahí.

Albiore no continuo con lo que hacia, pensaba en Akari, era hermosa sin duda, y alegre, además de parecer buena persona, no perdía nada con iniciar de nuevo su vida, y dejar de añorar a Esmeralda.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

(1) Si recuerdan, Ikki dijo que Esmeralda le recordaba a Shun, y yo escribí que Shun se parece a su madre, en conclusión ellas se parecen. Si ya se, una nota tonta.


	17. Desembarcando

**El viaje**

««»»

**Dark artemisa**: Gracias por su rr, a ambas :D bueno es que Ikki abueleo, se parece a sus abuelos :D es posible yo me parezco a mi abuela paterna, pero eso ya es otra cosa. Y por lo que veo les gusta el drama, bueno Shun aun no sufrira, al hacer modificaciones me quedaron mas capi y tardara un poco.  
**Amazona Verde**: Gracias por tu rr. Sip pobre Shaka, pero ya le toco y le tocara mas recompensa, y sobre BudXAioria, bueno pues... no habra en este capitulo mucho de ellos, pero prometio que si me enfocare en ellos.  
**Shadir**: Gracias por tu rr. Y bueno al fin la explicacion completa, lo que pasa cuando se quiere hacer las cosas mal, pobres ( muchos sufren.  
**Neby**: Gracias por tu rr. Y pobre Saga por querer ayudar lo que pasa. Aunque yo tambien quiero abrir n portal y caer en brazos del lindo Shuny, .. tendre que investigar como se hace eso.  
**Arkaham**: Gracias por tu rr. Ahi viene la accion... accion que reduje porque va a ver mucha y la sintetice o como se dice en otras hice un epítome. Pero eso si ahi viene la guerra.  
**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: Gracias por tu extenso rr :D Y me alegra mucho que te este gustando. Si me ha costado trabajar a tantos personajes, pero sobre todo mantener sus caracteres y poderes, pero creo que me va saliendo. Bueo Seiya y Shiryu si hicieron su corta aparicion, pero tal vez salga de nuevo al fina, aun no lo decido. Bueno y espero que te siga gustando.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 17: Desembarcando**

Kanon aun miraba con un poco de temor a su hermano, no sabiendo si le había creído sobre la platica con Akari y dudoso sobre lo que pasaba en su cabeza con respecto a Mu.

Saga¿qué tienes?-

nada- contesto rápidamente, y en eso una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro -por fin-, unos pasos se escucharon, y pronto tres persona aparecieron llevando consigo a uno inconsciente. -han cumplido con su objetivo-

claro que lo hicimos- dijo uno de cabello púrpura

los otros eran unos tontos- se burlo un rubio

ya tienes lo que querías- un pelirrojo dejo caer a la persona inconsciente - ¿ahora qué? -

solo esperar a que despierte y abriremos el portal -

Shun - exclamo Akari angustiada y feliz de volver a ver a su hijo.

No tardo mucho para que el peliverde despertara, quien se incorporo lentamente por la confusión que sentía. Vio a las personas que lo veían curiosos, hasta que encontró a alguien conocido.

mamá - corrió atravesando la barrera de luz sin ningún problemas, - mamá - volvió a llamarla abrazándola.

mi niño, cuanto te extrañe - correspondo al abrazo haciendo sonar las cadenas - mira cuanto has crecido -

te extrañe -

conmovedor, conmovedor - Saga se acerco - ven acá niño - Shun volteo a ver quien hablaba pero sin obedecerle - no lo voy a repetir - y estiro el brazo pero el escudo lo repelió

Saga sabes bien que la barrera impide que cualquier ser se sombras entre. Y lo que hay dentro de ti, es algo sumamente oscuro -

tienes razón. Kanon saca al chico de ahí -

yo...- estaba dudoso

Saga lo miro entonces - Teseo sácalo- el rubio obedeció, pudo atravesar el escudo con algo de dificultad y tomando el brazo de Shun lo jaloneo, pero Shun no se movía.

anda niño - Teseo seguía jalando - si no obedeces atacare a tu madre-

no - se soltó y se dejo llevar.

no Shun - exclamo Akari, las cadenas no la dejaban moverse.

mm - Saga parecía pensativo

¿qué pasa hermano? -

los seres del mar me traicionaron -

¿cómo? -

no importa ya me encargare de ellos -

no, espera - Kanon se le acerco - no les hagas daño -

lo haré. Ellos no cumplieron con su parte yo no cumpliré con la mía, lo que me recuerda, trae a tu novio -

¿y para que lo quieres? - pregunto temeroso

lo usare -

no te atrevas a dañarlo -

no le haré daño, con su presencia me basta, y de paso trae a Mu, ambos me servirán -

Mu esta descansando -

no me importa - Saga se estremeció un momento - vamos, iremos hacia la Isla Minerva -

««»» ««»» ««»»

El barco llego rápidamente a costas de la Isla Plutón gracias a la ayuda de Julián, sin dudar mas desembarcaron y se apresuraron a ir hacia el castillo que se admiraba imponente y atemorizante.

Llegaron al interior sin problemas, extrañados entraron con precaución, el primero en entrar fue Shion, guiando al grupo por los pasillos oscuros, una luz dio paso a un enorme salón. Sus pasos hacían eco.

Shion - una alegre voz sonó

Akari - se apresuro a llegar a su lado, la barrera de luz fue retirada. Todo se acercaron.

Shura, puedes romper las cadenas - pidió Shion

s i- al momento fueron cortadas.

gracias - agradeció con los ojos humedecidos

¿madre? - llamo confuso al verla después de tanto tiempo

Ikki, mi Ikki - se abrazo, incomodando al chico

madre, me avergüenzas - lo separo sujetándolo de los hombros

oh pero mira, estas en la edad que todo lo que haga tu madre te avergüenza -

sin duda tu eres mi madrastra -

¿madrastra, hay ya te enojaste - y lo volvió a abrazar - pero todos mis niños están aquí, y supongo que usted es Lord Julián - Hizo una leve reverencia

así es - le respondió

y...- por fin soltando a Ikki - hermano - se lanzo hacia Camus.

hermana¿cuanto tiempo? -

mucho, sin duda -

¿hermana? - pregunto confundido Ikki

si, Camus es el hermano menor de Akari - le explico Shaka.

así es Ikki - agrego Akari - ya te había contado de él -

no -

¿no, claro que si -

pues no lo recuerdo... ah ya recuerdo, pero platicaste de él junto con tus demás cuentos de hadas... olvídalo- agrego al notar que sus cuentos de hadas eran reales.

Shaka - se acerco al rubio - me alegra que este bien, esa vez no pude hacer nada para protegerte - también lo abrazo

no te preocupes, pero ahora... -

hay que ir por Shun y recuperar a Saga -

¿recuperar a Saga? - pregunto confundido Milo

si¿no les has contado? - se dirigió nuevamente a Shaka

si, pero no me creyeron -

¿quieres decir que la historia de Shaka, sobre que Saga fue poseído es real? - pregunto Shion

si -

te debo una disculpa Shaka, te acusamos injustamente -

no se preocupe maestro Shion, realmente tuve parte de la culpa -

la única culpable soy yo, y como tal me haré responsable. Y vamonos que se nos hace tarde - Se apresuro a la salida

ustedes no van a ningún lado - tres sujetos les impidieron la salida

creí que se había ido con Saga - comento Akari - pero eso es mejor -, los tres sujetos la miraron confundidos. Tomando la muñeca de Ikki se abrió paso ignorándolos

pero que...- expreso confundido el pelimorado

Shion encárgate que tengo prisa. Lord Julian acompáñeme -

pero si esa chica no cambia -

no -

¿ahora? - pregunto Teseo

detengámosla - ordeno el pelirrojo

alto - Shion ordeno y los demás rodearon a los tres

no importa, no podrán contra el otro grupo - comento el pelimorado

Camus quería ir a ayudar, pero también tenia un deber ahí, y dirigió su mirada a sus alumnos -Hyoga, Isaac vayan con ellos-

si maestro- sus enemigos no pudieron hacer nada para detenerlos

Syd, por favor - pidió Aioros

si - entendió lo que le quería decir -acompáñame Mime. Bud, Thor, quédense a ayudar - la pareja abandono rápido el lugar.

bien creo que nos toca de a 4 - dijo el de cabello púrpura

no es una pelea justa... para ellos - se burlo el rubio

pero será entretenida - el pelirrojo ya había escogido a sus rivales, Shion, Shaka, DM, y Afrodita; pelearían contra él.

bien Icaro, entonces yo escojo a esto - Teseo señalo a Camus, Milo, Thor y Aldebaran - los sobrantes son para ti Odyseus -

bien - Aioros, Shura, Aioria y Bud estaban ya listos contra su rival.

««»»

Mientras Akari y el resto corrían por entre caminos gastados, al parecer adentrándose en la isla. Desde lejos se vio como las velas de un buque se desplegaban.

apúrense que ya están partiendo - dijo la peliverde acelerando el paso.

¿a donde se dirige? -

a la Isla Minerva, al recinto de los portales -

madre - llamo el moreno - ¿cómo harán para abrir los portales si Shun no sabe usar su magia? -, como respuesta solo recibió una mirada preocupante.

Al llegar hasta el puerto vieron con frustración que el barco ya se encontraba lejos - nosotros podemos controlar los mares, si son capaces de contener el aire - agrego el pelirosa - podemos trasladarlos -

usar las olas como transporte es una buena idea Eo- agrego Julián

no es necesario - atravesó el muelle hasta llegar al borde - FUKU - llamo con fuerzas. El pequeño pecesito apareció - es hora de que muestres tu poder -

El pez comenzó a brillar, su tamaño aumento y su textura cambio a uno mas sólido, como de metal, sus aletas resplandecían filosas.

Ikki, y ustedes- señalo a los dos estudiantes y a los dos nórdicos - suban conmigo, Lord Julián lleve a los suyos con sus poderes, el camino a al Isla Minerva es en línea recta -

si. Eo, Bian - dijo como orden, el de cabello castaño se acerco a Eo y 5 pilares de agua aparecieron - Krishna, Kaysa, vamonos. Tethis avisa a tu padre que la pelea a comenzado - abordaron los pilares

si señor - contesto la chica y se lanzo al agua.

««»»

Kanon, enciérralos - Saga había dado ordenado, solo estaban unos cuantos marinos con ellos. Todo estaban en la cubierta.

si - se llevaba a Mu a Shun.

tambien a Sorrento -

¿cómo? - pregunto confundido - ¿por qué él, no entiendo -

su gente me ha traicionado, ya lo sabes -

pero Sorrento no te ha hecho nada -

he dicho que lo encierres - cada palabra fue dicho con fuerza

si-i - miro a Sorrento quien lo comprendió y marcharon los 4. Dejando solo a Saga.

¿qué pasa Kanon, siento aun mas odio dentro de tu hermano -

es la cercanía al portal -

¿quieres decir que esta volviéndose mas fuerte?-

así es Mu, hay que tener cuidado. Dime... ¿Akari te dijo que hacer? -

Nego - no, solo que intentara entrar en razón a Saga pero... me confundo mucho cuando estoy muy cerca de él -

Lo sujeto del hombro - mi hermano no es malo - dijo con toda la seguridad dentro de si. Mu le sonrío. Shun los acompañaba sin prestar atención, había podido volver a ver a su madre después de tantos años y ahora se encontraba cautivo de una persona temible, y no sabia que sucedería, pero conocía las consecuencias.

disculpe - llamo el peliverde - ¿qué va a pasar conmigo? - los tres prestaron atención.

es verdad, siento que su magia es muy primitiva, no creo que pueda controlarla. ¿cómo le hará Saga para abrir el portal? - el lemuriano estaba interesado

eso ya lo tiene arreglado, durante todos estos años se ha preparado para esto, no entiendo bien lo que se propone, pero parece que... lo matará -, Shun se había puesto pálido.

¿qué, pero... pero ¿por qué? - pregunto Sorrento

la llave pasa de generación a generación, pero si el chico muere sin dejar un heredero, la llave busca a un nuevo portador, Saga se encargara de ser él-

pero aunque haga eso¿cómo obligara que la llave lo acepte? -

no... lo... se -, lo sabia pero no quería seguir asustándolos - entren - señalo un camarote - los dejare juntos para que estén mas calmados - Kanon beso tiernamente a Sorrento como una forma de tranquilizarlo. -los veo después- cerro la puerta con seguro.

Mu se acerco a un callado peliverde - estas bien?-

¿eh, si-

tienes miedo, verdad?- Shun asintió - es normal, todo esto a de ser nuevo para ti, el saber lo que te pasara no es alivio -

no - se apresuro a contestar, dejando a un confundido Mu - cuando fui trasladado a este mundo una voz desconocida pero muy reconfortante me hablo, me dijo que pronto enfrentaría el mas grande reto de mi vida, donde se jugaba el todo por el todo. Me pregunto si lo aceptaba, si creía ser capaz de hacerlo, ya que ella podía evitar que tuviera que enfrentarlo... -

¿dices que alguien te pregunto si querías venir aquí¿qué podía evitar que llegaras¿pues no fue tu madre?-

mi mamá no fue, jamas antes había escuchado esa voz -

¿qué mas te dijo?- pregunto Sorrento tratando de averiguar mas.

que de mi dependía la paz del mundo, con eso sentí dudar, pero me tranquilizo al decirme que no estaría solo, mucha gente me ayudaría, que confiara en ellos sobre todo en las personas mas queridas por mi-

¿tu madre?-

si... y mi hermano, solo que él no tiene magia y me preocupa que por querer ayudarme le pase algo, o le pase algo a las personas que intentan ayudar, ya que - agacho la mirada - no soy capaz de controlar mi propio poder, soy un inútil - derramo un par de lagrimas.

no es verdad - agrego Mu con severidad - he podido descubrir que estas despertando tu poder, has avanzado mucho en tan poco tiempo. Según tengo entendido a tu madre le costo 10 años hacerlo a la perfección-

Shun lo miro esperanzado - ¿crees que pueda hacer algo? -

si, lo creo -

yo también - querían sentirse confiados, saber que aun había oportunidad de ganar.

««»»

Icaro ya había dado golpes certeros a sus contrincantes

es mucho mas fuerte que el anterior - comento DM levantándose después de un ataque

y menos arrogante - comento Shaka igualmente

creo que tu anterior plan no servirá con él - comento Shion con dificultad

pues yo solo espero que piensen en algo rápido, no duraremos mucho así - Afrodita contaba con múltiples heridas al igual que los otros tres.

ustedes son muy habladores, si pusieran mas atención a la pelea que el estarse quejando, tendrían una oportunidad de ganarme, bueno... una muy diminuta - agrego el pelirrojo.

bueno, creo que si era arrogante al fin y a cabo - exclamo DM harto

demasiado - Shion comento mientras buscaba la mirada de Shaka, y se comunico con telepatía "Shaka te parece una emboscada"

"bien, usted diga como y cuando"

"concentra tu poder, Deathmask y Afrodita ya saben su parte"

"bien", y de su mano izquierda apareció un rosario, y no tardo en concentrar su poder. DM y Afrodita se lanzaron en ataque directo contra Icarus.

El pelirrojo se lanzo a atacarlos -ahora- se escucho decir, DM y Afrodita se hicieron a un lado mientras que Shion y Shaka lanzaban su ataque certero en Icaro. Una fuerte humareda apareció.

««»»

Teseus se movía rápidamente, jugaba con sus rivales. Pero lograron descubrir que su agilidad al moverse era por su capacidad de volar.

si lo mantenemos en el piso, lograremos una ventaja - comento Camus que tenia cerca de los otros 3 chicos.

podia intentar paralizarlo, pero no creo que lo detenga mucho tiempo -

yo puedo sujetarlo en cuando este paralizado, mientras se prepararan para atacarlo -

es riesgoso Thor -

lo se Aldebaran pero por ahora es la única opción -, vieron a Camus.

esta bien. Milo avisas a Thor cuando este listo-

si -. Camus, Milo se pusieron frente al rubio, Aldebaran en un costado, y Thor con esfuerzo se puso al otro costado para no dejar ver su plan.

Milo realizo su técnica, y con un movimiento de cabeza Thor corrió hacia Teseus sujetándolo de los antebrazos. Camus, Milo y Aldebaran atacaron, este ultimo sin mucha fuerzas. Pues corrió hacia donde Thor, quien había sido golpeado en el estomago. El rubio vio el ataque y se preparo para recibirlo, pero fue tarde. Thor y Aldebaran salieron con varias heridas, pero a ambos a salvo.

««»»

Odyseus sabia que llevaba la ventaja pero la actitud de dos de sus rivales le estaba hartando.

otra vez nos toca pelear juntos, es cosa del destino Aioria -

yo creo que es casualidad o que tienes un trato con tu hermano, Bud -

es buen hermano, pero cada quien hace lo que quiere - Aioros y Shura miraba extrañados al par de chicos discutir, mientras peleaban.

cállense - amenazo el pelipurpura - como no toman en serio esta pelea... -

Fue interrumpido - si la tomamos en serio, es mas, sabemos que podemos morir, pero éste - refiriéndose a Aioria -no me toma en serio a mi - comento Bud fingiéndose ofendido.

que descaro el tuyo, y mejor no hagamos enojar aquí a... a... como dijiste que te llamas... a ya me acorde Odyseus, mejor no lo hagamos enojar-

Aunque él, enojado ya estaba, cosa que noto Aioros, había bajado la guardia, y ahora había mas oportunidades de ganar.

esta bien, esta bien, pero tu y yo después tendremos que hablar -

tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar -

CALLENSE - Odyseus hizo explotar su poder.

Aioros y Shura no desaprovecharon el descuido - Odyseus - llamo el castaño mayor, el recién nombrado volteo solo para ver ambos ataques ir directo hacia él, no tuvo tiempo de nada perdiéndose en el humo del choque de poderes.

Aioria no puedo creer que uses esas técnicas de distracción para ganar - regaño Aioros

yo no soy, es Bud quien ha estado coqueteándome desde que nos conocimos -

y tu hermano me ignora, es cruel conmigo - se defendió Bud

¿por que lo ignoras? - le pareció graciosa la situación

Aioros creí que me apoyarías, además yo salgo con Marin -

salías, hace tiempo que ustedes terminaron con su relación y ahora ella sale con Shena -

no lo sabia -

si todos lo saben - comento Shura

bueno ya que no tienes compromisos¿cuando paso por ti? -

pasaras por él una vez que hayamos encontrado a Saga y terminemos con todo - Shion y los demás se reunieron. Thor regaño con la mirada a su amigo, quien solo le sonrío.

vamonos que el tiempo apremia -, los estragos de la pelea iban desapareciendo

maestro Shion - llamo preocupado

¿qué pasa Afrodita? -

mire- los tres combatientes aun estaban vivos, se veían heridos y cansados, pero aun así se volvieron a poner de pie.

esto aun no acaba-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	18. Los portales

**El viaje**

««»»

**Shadir**: En eso tienes razon, aunque a veces es bueno ser testarudo :D  
**Amazona Verde**: Me alegra que te gustara, bueno en este capi no saldran :S pero te prometo mas de ellos. Y aqui se resolveran algunas de tus dudas.  
**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: Pobre Shun lo que le espera :( y espero aun te agrade lo que sigue.  
**Dark artemisa**: Gracias por su rr, y de esa voz, bueno no se sabra hasta mas adelante, pero tal vez tengas mas sospechas en esta capitulo.  
**Nebyura**: Gracias por tu rr amiga, y aun espero a mi springbreak :D  
**Katruina**: Muchas gracias por tu rr, y espero te siga gustando.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 18: Los portales**

Saga desembarco junto con su hermano y sus tres rehenes. Caminaron entre los desolados y destruidos caminos, las ruinas de lo que fue una cuidad, acompañándolos; Kanon miro con nostalgia todo el lugar. Se había marchado de ese lugar en el momento en que fue nombrado traidor su hermano. No supo que paso con la isla, una isla olvidada.

Caminaron por los roídos caminos, llegando a lo que fuera un hermoso jardín, lugar donde Akari solía dedicarse a leer en sus breves tiempos libres. Pronto llegaron al camino estrecho que los llevaría al recinto de los portales.

El paso estaba bloqueado por lo peces, guardianes de los portales, pero Saga extermino con ellos en un solo golpe, tenían ahora el camino libre. El lugar estaba derrumbado, lo que antes eran montañas ahora eran desfiladeros, la explanada estaba cubierta de vegetación en las partes agrietadas. Pero aun así se podía ver algunos escritos dispersos estratégicamente, en el centro un circulo con el símbolo de la muerte en medio.

coloca al chico en el centro Kanon-

¿hermano seguro qué quieres hacer esto?-

si, ahora hazlo-, no se movía. Saga lo noto se acerco a su hermano y lo golpeo en el estomago -no desobedezcas-

hermano- pronuncio difícilmente -quiero que vuelvas ha hacer el mismo-

y yo- Mu se acerco a Saga -quiero conocer a la persona que tanto aprecia Kanon- Saga cerro los ojos, como forzándose a despertar. La grieta del portal parpadeo con luminosidad. Mientras Mu abrazaba al hechicero -por favor Saga, yo quiero conocer al admirado y amado Saga del que se habla en el pasado-, una luz empezó a emanar. Sorrento y Shun se dieron cuenta.

Mu yo...- emitió casi en susurro. La luz se lanzo con dirección al lemuriano.

NO- se oyó un grito. Los gemelos y Mu voltearon a ver al ojirosa mal herido siendo sostenido por Shun. Había recibido el ataque.

Sorrento- Kanon se apresuro a acercársele, con la impresión el lemuriano había soltado a Saga. Y la grieta se oscureció.

Saga sujeto a Shun quien soltó a Sorrento en brazos de Kanon, y fue jalado hasta el centro.

Saga espera- Mu se dio cuenta que había perdido una oportunidad de recuperarlo. El hechicero no le dio oportunidad de nada pues lo ataco dejándolo inconsciente.

Saga detente- fue esta vez Kanon quien le hizo frente -¿a cuanta gente que quieres seguirás lastimando, tu no eres débil, libérate de una vez.

Saga lo ignoro y una vez Shun en medio manteniéndolo ahí con su poder, comenzó a pronunciar palabras en un idioma muerto.

ALTO- se pronuncio a sus espaldas. -no sigas Saga- Akari le hizo frente. La vio un momento y continuo con sus hechizo. -Saga- grito atacándolo.

Pero su magia no hizo efecto -ilusa- volteo a verla -Te recuerdo que ya no tienes el poder de la llave en tu interior y que mi poder es mayor que él de cualquiera-

eso lo veremos- Julián hizo aparecer su tridente y con el lanzo un fuerte ataque. Saga lo recibió siendo arrastrado hacia atrás. -debes saber que cada territorio es protegido por una antigua divinidad, este tridente le pertenece a Poseidon, no podrás contra el poder de un Dios-

vaya, un verdadero rival se pone ante mis ojos, me pregunto por que no te enfrentaste así a mi antes-

solo me preparaba-

bien- agrego para después decir una ultima palabra en lenguaje desconocido provocando que una negra energía apareciera en el circulo centrar, Shun gritaba de dolor provocado por ello.

Shun- Akari intento acercarse, pero del interior de Shun un aire magenta impidiendo cualquier intento de aproximársele. -esta invocando el poder de la llave-

¿ahora qué haremos?- pregunto Eo

yo me haré cargo de Saga. Intenten detener el hechizo-

¿pero como?- pregunto esta vez Syd

¿Akari?- llamo Krishna esperando respuesta de la única persona que comprendía lo que pasaba.

madre-

solo hay una forma-

¿cual es?- pregunto Hyoga temeroso al ver el rostro de preocupación de la chica

esperar a que Shun se debilite y apoderarme de la llave-

pero... Shun... ¿no estaría en peligro?-

Akari acaricio la mejilla de su hijo intentando tranquilizarlo y tranquilizares a si misma -es la única forma- la ráfagas de energía aumentaban, mientras que el cuerpo de Shun mostraba ya heridas cuya sangre se disolvía con el viento. Sus ojos cerrados forzándose a soportar el dolor.

Mientras, Julian había lanzado otro ataque a Saga quien lo retuvo con dificultad.

poderosa arma te fue donada, pero será inútil pronto tendré el poder que necesito en cuanto obtenga la llave-

primero te venceré- ambos lanzaron ataque, creando una fuerte explosión -no eres tan fuerte como creí-

lastima que apenas te das cuenta-, pronuncio otra palabra y Shun grito con mas fuerzas, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y abrazándose a si mismo. Akari, Hyoga e Ikki intentaron acercársele.

Akari cuanto falta, pues al parecer Saga esta aumentando su poder- comento Mime al ver a Julián perder concentración.

si, eso parece, pero... aun falta- "Shun resiste", no podía soportar ver a su hijo sufrir, pero si intervenía antes, no podía evitar que el caos se propagara.

AKARI- gritaron, Shion y los demás llegaron -qué pasa?-, los tres Icaro, Teseus y Odyseus los acompañaban, -vienen con nosotros- agrego al ver que los miraban desconfiados.

Saga esta... tenemos que esperar-

¿pero qué le pasa a Shun?- pregunto Camus

lo están obligando a sacar la llave, solo queda... esperar- el viento magenta estaba disminuyendo, ya casi no se sentía.

¿qué pasa?- Shun se arqueo para atrás y de su pecho se desprendió una bola de luz magenta.

ahora- dijeron Saga y Akari. Del cuerpo del pelizaul se desprendió una sombra negra, mientras que la peliverde corría hacia donde estaba su hijo. Akari creo una bola de luz y se la arrojo a aquel ente, pero su poder fue inútil.

Dentro del cuerpo de Shun se introdujo nuevamente la llave que había sido cubierta por la temible sombra.

no- fue la angustia de haber perdido. Una explosión de energía, un portal abierto.

Shun se levanto tambaleante, su cabeza agachada -por fin- salieron esas palabras de la boca de Shun, pero no era su voz, era tenebrosa. -soy libre- Giro a donde estaba el portal extendió su mano derecha y el túnel se expandió, permitiendo varias figuras irreconocible salir de ahí.

los espectros de la muerte- pronuncio Akari con temor, en cuanto aquellas figuras tomaron formas. Shun sonrío con maldad.

Radamantys, Aiacos, Minos, todos. Al fin hemos logrado salir de las sombras, ahora no nos vencerán, aquellos que habían sido un obstáculo hace 1000 años ya no existen-

¿qué pasa Shion?- pregunto Aioros extrañado

hace 1000 años un temible ser despertó creando guerra y muerte por doquier en ese tiempo el guardián del fuego eterno era el principal líder y usando su magia invoco el poder de los Dioses para que nos otorgaran las armas para vencerlos, nuestros ruegos fueron escuchados y las 12 armas sagradas fueron entregadas; son las mismas que Camus nos acaba de entregar-

¿con ellas vencieron a ese ser?-

no del todo, aquel que fuera el guardián del fuego eterno y quien fuera el guardián de los portales tuvieron que sacrificarse para sellarlo, crearon una dimensión en donde encerrarlo y condenarlo a vivir ahí para siempre, pues él es la muerte y no puede ser vencido-

ahora tenemos las armas- agrego Camus

pero no a los hechiceros que lo sellaron- completo Shaka

no del todo-

¿qué quieres decir Akari?-

el guardián de los portales tenia un heredero a quien entregarle su poder al momento de morir, pero no el del fuego eterno, pero cuando caí en la otra dimensión encontré a alguien que nunca creí encontrar-

Akari sin rodeos-

para crear una dimensión para aquel ser se tuvieron que abrir todos los portales, el guardián del fuego eterno no murió, se perdió en una dimensión... la misma a donde llegue yo hace 14 años-

Akari nos dirás que...-

el heredero del fuego eterno existe- miro hacia Ikki -y ha vivido conmigo-

Éste la miro confundido -quieres decir que yo... soy esa persona-

si- se le acerco- una vez Albiore me dijo que me parecía mucho a tu difunta madre y es que... ambos guardianes eran hermanos, tenemos la misma sangre. Ikki... tu eres mi sobrino-

es increíble-

pero aun así, yo no se usar mi magia-

y para eso hay una solución- miro hacia donde estaban los espectros -distráiganlos mientras voy por la única persona que podrá despertar el poder de Ikki-

confiaremos en ti- Shion la miro, ella asintió.

ustedes- señalo al grupo de 3 -me acompañaran sus habilidades para volar me serán útiles-

ayudaremos, como disculpa por nuestro error- el pelirrojo y los otros acompañaron a la chica, los 4 se alejaron.

bien, Lord Julián-, Shun miraba con un destello negro en sus ojos -¿qué te parece si continuamos con nuestra pelea?-

me parece bien- volteo a ver a Shion -son demasiados, pero espero que podrán contra ellos-

yo también lo espero- vio a su alumno tirado en el piso, inconsciente -también lo espero-

Señor Julián, a aléjelos de aquí- el aludido lo miro intrigado -mi hermano esta allàquiero ver si esta bien-

tratare de alejarlo Eo-

gracias-

La pelea no tardo en comenzar, guerreros contra espectros, hombres de fe y esperanza luchando contra aquello que amenaza su mundo.

««»»

¿cual es tu plan?- Akari se había aproximado al portal evitando ser descubierta

entráremos al portal y sacaremos de ahí a alguien-, volteo a ver al rubio que le había preguntado

¿no nos perderemos en el portal?-

no, por eso necesito su habilidad para volar, se podrán mover con mayor facilidad ahí-

esta bien¿entraremos los 4?-

si- se paro frente al portal -ahora- los 4 se lanzaron

Estaban en un extenso espacio de energías ondulantes, solo un camino indicaba ambas salidas de ese lugar, uno de regreso con sus amigos, otro a un mundo desconocido y peligroso.

por allá- la chica floto a un punto distante, seguida de cerca por los tres jóvenes.

¿qué encontraremos?- pregunto Icaro mirando a su alrededor, tenia un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

buscamos a alguien, que hace 14 años intento cerrar este portal-

y...- no pudo decir mas una ráfaga de energía rozo su brazo, el pelipurpura volteo viendo a varias personas acercárseles

bueno, era demasiado fácil para ser real-

Akari tu búscalo, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos-

si- sonrío y continuo su camino

no se ven fuertes- Teseus había ya analizado a sus oponentes

no, pero nos darán problemas, de eso estoy seguro- la pelea no tardo en comenzar.

Akari continuo avanzando, hasta encontrar a un joven castaño -Dohko- pronuncio al acercársele, estaba inconsciente, lo sujeto con ambos brazos -Dohko, despierta- sus latidos se encontraban normales.

Desde su lugar podía ver la pelea de los tres guerreros ángeles contra los espectros, esperaba que nadie la viera.

vamos Dohko- creo una pequeña bola de energía y la introdujo a su cuerpo, le había otorgado parte de su poder -no me hagas esto Dohko, despierta-

El joven, abrió lentamente los ojos -Aka-ari- pronuncio lentamente

por fin has despertado. ¿Como estas?-

mas joven que tu-

que?- pregunto confundida -que gracioso-

no es broma, te ves con mas edad- agrego seriamente

Dohko, han pasado ya 14 años, es obvio que creciera-

¿14 años?- termino de despertarse -¿pero como?-

larga historia, ahora dime si crees usar tu poder de revelación-

mm, creo que si. ¿Por que?-

necesito que despiertes el poder de mi hijo-

¿tienes un hijo?-

Le sonrío -sip, pero después te cuento-, tomo dirección hacia los ángeles, quienes ya eliminaba a los últimos -vamos, es hora de salir-

si-

««»»

Ya habían caído varios espectros, pero la fuerzas en los guerreros estaban menguando. Eo y Kaysa, junto a Ikki y Hyoga habían puesto a Kanon, Saga, Mu y Sorrento en un lugar seguro. Saga no tardo en despertar. Se sentía confundido y no reconocía a los presente. Los demás lo miraban desconfiados.

Saga viro la mirada y encontró a su hermano inconsciente a su lado -qué paso?-

¿qué recuerdas?- le pregunto Eo

yo... estaba con Akira en...- reconoció el lugar donde estaba, y noto las pelea a su alrededor -q¿ué ha pasado?-

fuiste poseído por un espíritu¿recuerdas esa parte?- Ikki le había llamado la atención. Kanon también había despertado y miraba impaciente la respuesta de su hermano.

yo...- un fuerte dolor de cabeza le trago todos los recuerdos de los sucedido -no puede ser- se sentía mal por lo que había provocado.

bien, hemos recuperado a Saga, pero donde estará Akari, aun tenemos que recuperar a Shun- Hyoga no perdía la vista del peliverde que peleaba contra Julián.

yo...- se levanto -tengo que hacer algo, permíteme- Saga tomo la espada sagrada que portaba Eo.

si- dejo que se la llevara, comprendía que ahora deseaba reparar algo de todo lo que había hecho.

yo también, ya fui mucho de estar únicamente viendo- Kanon tomo los shakos triples que tenia Kaysa.

ya es un problema menos- Eo miro al par de hermanos

pero aun faltan resolver el problema mayor- Hyoga no lo sentía tan optimista, no soportaba ver a la persona querida tan diferente.

Mu se incorporaba lentamente -¿cómo se encuentra?- le pregunto Kaysa ayudándolo a levantarse

yo también ayudare- volteo a ver a Sorrento -cuídenlo recibió el ataque directo de ese ser de sombras-

Eo miro a su hermano, eran visibles las múltiples heridas que se encontraban en su cuerpo, pero por suerte no eran graves. Mu se alejo uniéndose al grupo de Aioria, Bud, Aioros y Shura que peleaban contra varios espectros.

««»»

Shun sonrío confiadamente, Julián se contemplaba cansado, no resistirá mas la pelea.

fue divertida la pelea, pero ya es hora que termine- Shun levanto nuevamente su mano para un nuevo ataque. Julián se preparo, el ataque llego arrojando al pelizaul, el tridente voló alejándose, el jefe del mar ya no se pudo volver a levantar.

Varios mas también cayeron, solo continuaban los portadores de las armas; Shion cubrió al peliazul quedando entre Julián y Shun -no permitiremos que ganes- el portaba uno de los tridentes de las armas sagradas.

no existe obstáculo alguno que me lo impida- sonrío burlón, atacando a Shion, el poder fue muy grande, Mu se acerco a su maestro.

Mu estas bien- comento al verlo

si, pero usted...-

no importa, ten- le entrego su arma -aun hay esperanzas-, Mu sonrío ante las palabras de alentadoras de su maestro.

increíble los sentimientos humanos, los llevan a luchar hasta el ultimo aliente, creo que es lo único que es de admirar, pues son tan débiles que no tiene siquiera importancia dedicarles tiempo-

nos subestimas, y por eso es que ganaremos- Mu se le enfrento

seras el siguiente en caer- lanzo una ráfaga de energía.

ALTO- alguien se había interpuesto, el ataque desapareció sin dañar a alguien.

qué...?-

Shun detente- Akari miraba fijamente a su hijo -despierta, tu corazón es muy grande permite que brille en todo su esplendor-

callate estorbo-

Shun, mírame- dio unos pasos cerrando la distancia -tienes que luchar, algo de lo que tanto he estado orgullosa de ti, es de que a pesar de todo sonríes, siempre das alegrías a las personas cercanas, tu ternura es infinita, siempre demuestras cariño, demuéstrame ahora de lo que eres capaz, que puedes amar, como yo te amo Shun-

Se había quedado paralizado, las palabras de la chica estaba haciendo efecto, sus ojos comenzaban a recuperar su luz. -NO- salió el grito desesperado.

Ikki, ahora-, Shun volteo a ver al recién nombrado, una ráfaga de fuego salió del puño del moreno.

Shun- cayo de rodillas. -aun no termina, las armas deberán cumplir con su deber- Mu asintió y se levanto, a su lado se coloco Aldebaran con uno de los escudos, Saga a un lado, Deathmask sujeto con firmeza los shakos triples, a su lado Aoria, Shaka, Kanon, Milo, Aioros, Shura, Camus cerrando el circulo Afrodita portando otro de los escudos.

Shun volvió a levantarse, Ikki sonreía confiado, mientras que los demás miraban expectantes. Aun se sentía el aura oscura alrededor de él.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Perdonen el retrazo, pero me fui de vacaciones (se ve a Valsed con un pesimo bronceado) :D y ademas ando algo enojada porque me quitaron mi ligue pero bueno, espero no tardar en subir el siguiente capitulo.


	19. Regreso a casa

**El viaje**

««»»

**Katruina**: Siiii, muchas emociones en el anterior capitulo :) y gracias por tu rr  
**Nebyura**: Shun se ve adorable bueno como malo nn y gracias por tu apoyo.  
**Dark artemisa**: Ups, pobre Dark artemisa no la golpeen:D bueno creo que este fic no tendra todo el sufrimiento que quieres, pero ya vi que estas leyendo mi otro fic de SS, ahi si te complazco con el sadismo que quieras :D y muchas gracias por tu apoyo.  
**Shadir**: Una sombra bastante desesperada, pero dispuesta a todo por ganar :D y gracias por tu rr  
**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero te guste el final.  
**Amazona Verde**: Gracias por tu rr, y bueno aqui BudXAioria salen de nuevo :)  
**SapphireCeleste**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y espero te guste el final.  
**Chris M Black**: Gracias por tu rr, siempre es grato saber que tu fic se sigue leyendo :)  
**Legendary**: Gracias por tu rr :D bueno a Sahori la mande de vacaciones al carajo :DD (se ve a Sahori en lo alto de un mastil, de un barco abandonado -ey, nadie me va a salvar?-) XDDDD

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 19: Regreso a casa**

Shun se incorporo aun se sentía la esencia obscura a su alrededor, alzo el rostro, sus ojos cerrados.

esa técnica- dijo con voz neutras -es increíble- alzo los ojos mostrando furia- pero inútil- ataco a Ikki arrojándolo. -¿creen que podrían derrotarme tan fácil?-

no del todo- comento Akari su mirada mostraba tristeza -te has debilitado... y caerás fácil ante el poder de las armas sagradas-, Shion miraba expectante, solo quedaba una cosa que hacer. Dohko en el lado opuesta también esperaba la ultima decisión, Icaro lo ayudaba a mantener se pie.

¿arriesgaras a tu propio hijo?-

Akari cerro los ojos con fuerza, pero eso no evito que derramara un par de lagrimas. Ikki no quería creer lo que escuchara. -no... hay... otra solución-

no- Ikki se negaba a aceptarlo. Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

invoquen el poder de sus armas y atáquenlo- en sus palabras se pudieron sentir el dolor al pronunciarlas. Todos dudaban de hacerlo- HÁGANLO-, la orden fue directa y ya estaban invocando su máximo poder.

NO- se escucho un grito, alguien se abrió paso y llego ante Shun -no lo hagan- Hyoga tenia en sus brazos al debilitado cuerpo de Shun, aun con el gran poder en su interior -Shun debes de luchar-

Shun se preparaba par atacar y quitarse a quien se había atrevido a tocarlo -Hyoga quítate- Camus vio el peligro que amenazaba a su alumno.

Shun- sus manos subieron rápidamente al rostro del peliverde y lo beso, los ojos verdes se abrieron con sorpresa, Hyoga insistía abriéndose paso a la otra boca, varias lagrimas salieron de Shun, correspondiendo al fin el beso. Una lucha interna se llevaba a cabo dentro del peliverde, el dominio sobre el control del cuerpo, poco tiempo de posesión Shun aun tenia la ventaja aun estando debilitado. La sombra negra salió de su cuerpo.

señor- grito uno de los espectros, preparándose a atacar a sus enemigos junto a sus compañeros.

despierten las armas- llamo nuevamente Akari, no dudaron en obedecer. La energía paralizo a los espectros.

Hy-yoga- llamo quedamente Shun mirándolo confuso.

Shun- le acaricio la mejilla.

Akari se les acerco -Shun te encuentras bien?- asintió cansado -tienes que abrir los portales, eres el único que puedes hacerlo- Ikki también se aproximo algo adolorido.

no se como hacerlo-

te explicare rápidamente, solo pon atención-

Mientras, los espectros intentaba liberarse del magia de las armas sagradas, la sombra también estaba atrapada, pero los portadores estaban utilizando su propio poder para liberar la magia sagrada, y sabían que pronto se agotarían.

Dohko fue llevado junto a Shion, dejándose caer a su lado -Dohko, al fin- lo rodeo con sus brazos.

Shion- fue todo lo que pronuncio, pues no era tiempo para otra cosa, ambos miraban el centro de toda la acumulación de energía, Akari explicaba a Shun como usar sus poderes, aun en brazos de Hyoga, mientras Ikki esperaba su turno.

¿has entendido?- Akari pregunto finalmente

si- dijo aun inseguro

es hora- y viendo al rubio -será mejor que te alejes, será peligroso- Hyoga asintió y soltando a Shun con cierto recelo, logro salir del circulo de energía. -Shun- lo llamo.

El peliverde empezó a emanar energía, los manchas de colores, indicando los portales aparecieron rodeándolos, la mota gris se coloco sobre ellos.

ahora Ikki- el pelizaul movió sus manos despidiendo fuego de ellas. Lanzo un ataque directo en la sombra, provocando que esta se acercara al agujero. Shun abrió aun mas el portal al ver como se resistía aquel ente.

Los espectros fueron rápidamente absorbidos por la combinación de poderes de Shun e Ikki. Permitiéndoles centrase únicamente en el señor de la muerte, las energías de las armas también se combinaron, creando un enorme remolino.

Los portales giraban alrededor agitados por el mismo desorden. Un grito estremecedor y una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el lugar. Solo el humo cubría todo el lugar.

««»»

Poco a poco todos los presentes fueron levantándose, la vista se iba aclarando, los portales ya no estaban.

ganamos?- pregunto alguien

si- Shion se levanto mirando la destrucción que dio como resultado -hemos ganado-. Dohko se acerco colocando una mano en el hombro del lemuriano, este al sentir el tacto volteo a verlo y lo abrazo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. -Dohko, por fin-

El moreno le alzo su rostro y lo beso dulcemente en los labios, algunos los vieron, y se sintieron felices por ellos, después de tantos años, por fin volvían a estar juntos.

Sorrento- Kanon se apresuro a llegar hasta su koi, que seguía inconsciente en brazos de Eo -aun no despierta- dijo tristemente acariciando la mejilla del pelilila.

no, pero no es grave, solo necesita descansar-

Sorrento- lo llamo dulcemente para después cargarlo en brazos.

La sacudida por el movimiento despertó al durmiente -Ka-non?-

al fin despiertas-

qué paso?-

ya todo esta bien-, volteo a ver a su hermano que veía con algo de nostalgia las ruinas.

bájame, estoy bien- fue obedecido -ve a ver a tu hermano- el pelizaul asintió. Y no tardo en acercarse a su gemelo.

Saga... estas bien?-

todo esto- sus manos se extendieron mostrando su alrededor -yo lo provoque-

no es verdad, tu solo deseabas ayudar-

pero no lo hice, y solo cause destrucción- bajo la mirada

Saga, no te culpes por lo que paso, si nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, muchas cosas se hubieran podido evitar-, Saga volteo a ver a su hermano -quiero decir lo que paso tuvo su motivo de ser...-

y no se puede cambiar; lo hecho, hecho esta-

así es. Aunque- volteo en su lugar obligando a Saga ha hacer lo mismo -aun tienes algo importante que hacer- frente a ellos, estaba Shion y Dohko abrazados siendo felicitados por Mu.

no lo creo Kanon, le hice mucho daño-

ese daño es algo que si puedes reparar-

si- guardo silencio un momento mirando fijamente a Mu; la culpa era algo demasiado pesada -lo haré en cuanto me creas capaz de poder hacerlo- se alejo de ahí dejando a su hermano preocupado por él.

Mu había sentido una mirada sobre él, y al buscar al quien lo observaba vio a Saga alejándose cabizbajo y se apresuro a alcanzarlo.

espera Saga- lo sujeto de la muñeca, Saga se detuvo sin mirarlo -veeme- no fue obedecido y tomando a Saga de los hombros lo beso desprevenidamente, causando sorpresa en el pelizaul.

Mu, pero...- pronuncio una vez que sus bocas se separaron

calla Saga- lo abrazo -tenia ganas de volver a probar tus labios y ahora... todo es diferente-

Lo rodeo con sus brazos -perdóname Mu-

no te preocupes-

««»»

bien Aioria, ya todo termino, aceptaras una cita conmigo-

sabes Bud, eres muy insistiendo y eso...-

te agrada?-

no me desespera-

eh?- pregunto confundido

pero tal vez me acostumbre-

me alegra escuchar eso-

solo una cosa Bud-

dime-

yo escojo el lugar, no me lo tomes a mal, pero tu ciudad es algo fría-

y la tuya algo caliente-

bien, tendremos que escoger un lugar neutral-

esto no es buena señal, lo dejaremos para otra vez-

la Isla Venus tiene buen clima- Afrodita se entrometió en la platica, viendo burlón a ambos chicos.

gracias por la recomendación- Bud vio al peliceleste -¿estas de acuerdo Aioria?-

Vio con cierto enojo a Afrodita, y luego suspiro -esta bien, tu ganas-

yo siempre gano-

ja-

DM se aproximo abrazando a Afrodita -qué haces?-

viendo la terquedad de ese chico- señalo a Bud

ja, seguro ganara lo que quiere-

justo lo que le dijo, y estoy de acuerdo con ambos-

qué dijiste Afrodia?. Todos están en mi contra?-

no hermano- Aioros se acerco -pero ya es hora que le des una oportunidad a Bud- Shura lo acompañaba.

ash, todos están en mi contra-

no es eso Aioria hermoso- Bud se le acerco -es algo obvio, no lo crees-, lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso desprevenido. Aioria se sonrojo pero después recobro su actitud orgullosa

cuándo será la cita?-, Bud sonrío satisfecho.

««»»

Shaka se acerco despacio al centro de la plaza, al lugar donde había recibido el mayor daño. Hyoga se le acerco.

¿crees que estén vivo?-

eso quiero creer-

solo espero que si viajaron a otra dimensión, haya sido la suya-

yo también-

Hyoga- Camus se les acerco -estoy seguro que están bien, el pelizaul volteo a ver al pelilargo -perdóname Shaka, no debí dejarme llevar por el enojo tan rápidamente-

no te preocupes, hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu lugar-

y ahora?- Milo se acerco cruzando su brazo en los hombros del peliazul -ellos volverán?-, ninguno supo que contestar.

solo queda esperar que todo salió bien- Shion y Dohko se acercaron -vamos, estoy seguro que están cansado, si ellos aparecen lo sabremos- Shaka miro por ultima vez el lugar donde viera a Ikki antes de la explosión; realmente lo extrañaría. Y volteo siguiendo a Shion y a Dohko.

Hyoga seguía en su lugar -vamos Hyoga, el maestro Shion nos avisara-

debi quedarme con él, así por lo menos estaría a su lado, en donde sea que este-

vamos Hyoga- Camus lo sujeto del hombro -a mi también me duele volver a perder a mi familia, pero conozco a Akari, y no dejara las cosas a medias-

si- Pronto la plaza de los portales quedo nuevamente abandonada.

««»» ««»» ««»»

La ropa estaba pesada por la humedad, la arena se le pegaba en la piel, se incorporo viendo como las olas se agitaban, estaba en la orilla de la playa. Descubrió a dos personas con ellas, después de revisar que estaba bien, se termino de levantar mirando el efecto del sol hundirse en el mar.

Ikki- llamo al ver al peliazul levantarse.

madre¿qué paso?-

lo logramos- se llevo las manos al pecho -estoy segura-

Miro al otro chico a su lado, quien también despertaba -¿estas bien Shun?-

Asintió -solo algo adolorido-

La chica se apresuro a llegar -tendremos que atender tus heridas- lo ayudo a levantarse.

este lugar se me hace conocido- el peliverde miro a su alrededor

regresamos a casa- la inmensa alegría que sentía la mujer se noto en su tono de voz -tengo tantos deseos de volver a verlo-, ambos hermanos sabían de quien hablaba.

pues es hora de que regresemos a casa-, ambos comenzaron a caminar por la suave arena.

Shun, Ikki- se escucho la voz de un joven -no lo puedo creer, están vivos-

Seiya, Shiryu, amigos- Shun alcanzo al castaño y lo abrazo

estan vivos, estan vivos- exclamo en brazos del ojiverde

no puedo creerlo, donde habían estado, nos tenían muy preocupados- Shiryu vio a ambos hermanos.

es una larga historia- comento Ikki tranquilo.

no importa, ahora importante es que están vivos, aunque no por sanos- Seiya se separo y vio las heridas del peliverde.

no son graves- le sonrío.

y qué hacen en la playa a estas horas?-

bueno Ikki, decidimos seguir la costumbre de Shun de venir a la playa, algo nos decía que si ustedes volvían, seria precisamente aquí-

me sorprenden-

hijos, quienes son ellos?- al fin se escucho la voz de la mujer.

Shiryu y Seiya la vieron extrañados, para después reconocerla -usted... usted es la mamá de Shun- Seiya exclamo viéndola.

si, lo soy-

así que... no regresaron solos-

no- Shun volteo a ver a su madre -ellos son Seiya y Shiryu mis mejores amigos-

¿qué tal chicos?- le extendió la mano a cada quien.

Señora, un gusto conocerla, no sabe cuanto nos ha hablado Shun de usted-

Akari acaricio el cabello de Shun en un gesto de cariño -es un gran chico-

pero Shun, algún día me tendrás que contar que paso en todo este tiempo que estuvieron ausentes-

claro que si, pero mientras quiero regresar a casa, por cierto...- volteo a ver a su hermano -¿qué crees que haya pasado con nuestro padre?- Ikki negó mientras el par de amigos se miraron.

Shun, tu padre sufrió mucho su ausencia, sabes bien que le dolió mucho el perder a su segunda esposa, pero haber perdido a sus dos hijos en un solo día, no lo soporto-

¿qué le paso a Albiore?- Akari pregunto preocupada

la señora Juneth vino hace una semana y decidió que lo mejor era que el señor Albiore viviera con ella y su familia, se fueron hace una semana-

entonces él no esta aquí- Akari bajo la mirada entristecida

no te preocupes madre, llegando a la casa le hablaremos por teléfono-

si- Akari miro a Ikki agradecida por el apoyo.

pues vayamos a su casa para que descanses- el camino fue tranquilo entre la risas de todos. Sorprendidos incluso que Ikki estuviera mas abierto a la platica.

Al ver a lo lejos su casa, vieron a alguien en el balcón que daba a la playa, una silueta irreconocible de ver por la escasa luz.

quién será?-

es... es... Albiore- Akari corrió hacia quien se veía a lo lejos -ALBIORE- grito llamando la atención de la otra persona, que al ver la chica aproximarse, fue a su encuentro.

Akari estas... Akari- la abrazo -estas viva-

oh Albiore, te extrañe mushisimo-

dime que no es un sueño-

no lo es- le dio un rápido beso -yo también te extrañe, nunca quise dejarte-

oh Akari-

papá- Shun también se apresuro a llegar

Shun, hijo, tu también- el peliverde se unió al abrazo -Ikki- lo llamo, el peliazul se acerco lo suficiente para sujetar el hombro de su padre quien lo imito.

hemos regresado padre-

todos, todos están de nuevo de vuelta-

bien, nosotros nos vamos- Seiya y Shiryu se alejaron, dejando a la familia disfrutar de su reencuentro.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Una semana había pasado desde la pelea contra el señor de la muerte, Ikki y Shun estaban sentados en la playa mirando el inmenso mar.

me alegra ver a mamá y a papá juntos otra vez-

igual- Ikki se recostó en la arena.

¿sabes Ikki?-

mm-

los extraño a todos-

mm-

¿tu no?-

tambien Shun-

no entiendo como no puedo usar de nuevo mis poderes-

recuerda lo que dijo nuestra madre, nuestros poderes fueron sometidos a grandes esfuerzo, y será difícil que los recuperemos-

me gustaría recuperarlos-

¿para que, sino los necesitas-

pero podría viajar por las dimensiones- sus miradas se encontraron.

seria bueno, pero no nos hagamos ilusiones-

si- sabia a que se refería su hermano, si nunca recuperaba sus poderes, para que creer que algún día volvería a ver a la persona que le robo el corazón.

chicos- Akari se les acerco

Hola mamá-

se lo que siente, pero no se preocupen-

mm¿qué quieres decir?-

miren- en la arena una chica rubia caminaba, permitiendo que el mar mojara sus pies, su apariencia era extraña, como si una luz la rodeara

¿quien es ella?- pregunto Shun confundido

Ikki¿la reconoces?- el eplizaul se levanto mirando fijamente a la chica -es tu madre-

mi-i... mi madre?-

si-

Hola hijo- la chica se acero

¿madre?- la rubia asintió. Shun también se levanto, Akari lo abrazo.

eres un gran chico Ikki estoy orgullosa de ti- acaricio su mejilla

pero... ¿cómo es posible?-

soy una hechicera Ikki, una que domina el fuego eterno, use mi magia para seguir protegiéndote-

pero...-

Ikki, siempre sospeche lo que sucedería- volteo a ver a Shun -y de los riesgos que sufrirías-

¿tu eres quien me hablo cuando viaje a la otra dimensión?- pregunto Shun

así es-

¿por que?-

quería saber si estabas preparado para lo que enfrentarías, y me alegra que así fuera-

gracias-

pero esta vez he vuelto solo por una cosa mas- sus manos se juntaron -vengó a despertar sus poderes con mi ultimo rastro de energia-, una luz cubrió a ambos chicos. -úsenlos bien- su cuerpo perdía apariencia -adiós Ikki, te amo- desapareció por completo.

madre- fue todo lo que pronuncio al ver desaparecer a su progenitora, se habían quedado sin palabras, nuevas cosas se les presentaba.

chicos- una voz de hombre se escucho -su madre me conto todo y creo que... es hora de que continúen con su vida-

Akari soltó a Shun y abrazo a su esposo -Shun has recuperado tus poderes¿sabes que hacer?-

pero Mamá-

tu padre y yo ya hablamos, y sabemos que su futuro no esta aquí con nosotros, sino con aquellos que dejaron-

pero ¿están seguros de esto?- Ikki miro a ambos padres

nos dolerá perderlos, pero nos dolerá mas amarrarlos a nosotros-

no queremos dejarlos- los ojos de Shun comenzaron a humedecerse

Shun puede controlar los portales, cuando nos necesiten, saben donde encontrarnos- abrazo a sus padre -hazlo Shun- lo separo de su cuerpo -vamos Shun, seguro te espera-

si-, el viento magenta se hizo presente, de la nada un portal azul apareció creando el camino al otro mundo.

papá, mamá- volvió a abrazarlos -los quiero mucho-

nosotros también-

vendremos a verlos- Ikki recibió el abrazo de su madre y apretón de manos de su padre. Se vieron una vez mas y ambos cruzaron el portal en búsqueda de un nuevo futuro a lado de las personas que aman.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Bueno al terminar el fic me di cuenta que me falto mas lemon :D asi que un reto personal sera hacer un lemon triple para el epilogo, porque doble ya hice en otro fic de otra serie. Asi que sera SagaXMu, HyogaXShun y ustedes escogan la tercera pareja.


	20. Epilogo

**El viaje**

««»»

**Anki no Saku**: Sobre la pareja de Aioria y Bud, ya fue considerada, de Ikki y Shaka, como ya había lemon de ellos, lo puse como ultima opción.  
**Shadir**: Ah es que Ikki saco los rasgos del padre :DD (que explicación tan clara) oye es posible (si, como digas) yo si abuelie. Bien, necesitaba unos padres y fueron los primeros que se me ocurrieron.  
**Dark artemisa**: Gracias por tu rr, ya considere tus propuestas, ya leyendo el epilogo veras quienes ganaron.  
**Nebyura**: gracias por el rr, y tus propuestas ya fueron consideradas, pero… creo que no ganaron :S  
**Aru chan**: Tu propuesta ha sido considerada, y sobre todas las parejas x-x hay no creo que pueda con tantos.  
**Kainekito**: gracias por tu rr, y bueno, no propusiste pareja pero me queda mas que claro de a cual quieres :)  
**Forfirith-Greenleaf**: Arigato por tu rr, y tus propuestas han sido consideradas :)  
Amazona Verde: Pues yo también termine en una encrucijada :S pero espero poder complacerte :)  
**Legendary**: Gracias por tu rr. Si, lo que faltaba en este fic eran los lemones, y aquí la entrega de ellos :DD  
**Katruina**: Gracias por tu rr, y sobre tu propuesta, tienes mucha razón, considere eso.  
**Milo-chan**: Arigato gozaimasu por tu rr. Pues si he leido tus fic, son muy buenos, Y espero hayas podido comprenderlo, y es que realmente metí gran cantidad de caballeros :S y me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Nota**: Como **regalo** a mis lindas **lectoras** (pues me parece que todas son mujeres, sino pueden patearme, pero que sea suavecito) les tengo una **sorpresa**, pero para eso necesito sus **email** para avisarles como recogerlo. Ya tengo los emailes de Legendary, Forfirith-Greenleaf, Kainekito, Dark Artemisa, Nebyura, Shadir, Milo-chan, Katruina. Así que pido que Anki no Saku, KAY, Aru-chan, Amazona Verde, Ixchell, Chris M Black, Yuki-Ona, etc que hayan leído este fic dejen un rr con su email.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 20: Epilogo**

El lugar estaba diferente a como cuando estuvieron por ultima vez, varias personas se movían de un lado a otro reconstruyendo todo, caminaban por entre los pasillo viendo todas las modificaciones, las personas no les ponían mucha atención.

han vuelto- una voz les llamo la atención, y al voltear a ver quien era supieron que había encontrado a la persona correcta.

««»»

Las últimas cajas eran subidas en el Santuario II, sus tripulantes estaban listos para zarpar. Camus estaba ya frente al timón, a su lado como siempre Milo, y cerca Isaac que recordaba a cierta persona que conoció hacia tiempo de cabello rosa, se alegraba que pronto lo vería, pues ahora se dedicaban a transporte de productos entre el Reino del mar y la nueva Isla Minerva, se encontraban en la Isla Apolo comprando abastecimientos.

Camus dio la orden y el barco se puso en movimiento, la imagen de su hermana mayor venia a su mente, pero ahora esa imagen estaba llena de felicidad; su preocupación por el momento era Hyoga, quien desde que ellos desaparecieron lo había visto deprimido, y sabia perfectamente bien el porque.

El rubio estaba sobre uno de los palos del mástil viendo hacia la nada, era facil suponer en quien pensaba, dos semanas llevaba sin verlo, y no había noticia alguna. El cálido viento de la costa juego con su cabello, pero había sentido algo raro en esa brisa; suspiro dándose cuenta que solo era aire.

Bajo del mastín y camino hasta su camarote, cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejándose caer en la cama boca arriba. Cuanto deseaba volver a verlo, pero no había algo que él pudiera hacer, más que... esperar.

–Hyoga– reconoció de inmediato esa voz, se incorporo rápidamente.

–Shun? –

««»» ««»» ««»»

Mu caminaba entre los resplandeciente pasillo del templo, se dirigía a su habitación después de haber hablado con los demás Lemurianos, pues ahora él se hacia cargo de la Isla Hecate, ya que Shion junto con Dohko reconstruían la Isla Minerva. Kiki también estaba ahí, seria de los primeros estudiantes en reinaugurar la escuela.

Desde hace dos semanas, se encontraba deprimido, lo habían dejado sólo y con un gran cargo a cuestas, pero sobro todo no había tenido noticias de Saga; se decía que su sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaba en paz, que Kanon y Sorrento lo ayudaban a superarlo; y Mu esperaba que lo lograran. Cuanto hubiera deseado ir él también, pero tenía su compromiso, además... Saga le había pedido tiempo, y … eso hizo.

La blanca puerta de madera hacia su cuarto fue el soporte para su frente, lo extrañaba, quería estar a su lado, conocer el verdadero Saga, el que le había conquistado tras las sombras. Giro la perilla después de un suspiro, no permitiría perderlo, buscaría cualquier oportunidad para ir a su encuentro.

–Mu– se escucho decir, una sensual voz había recorrido el aire hasta su oído; giro la cabeza y ahí encontró a la persona que su mente llamaba.

–Saga?–

««»» ««»» ««»»

A pesar de que aun faltaban varias horas para el anochecer, el cielo del norte ya mostraba un tono oscuro, las nubes densas cubrían gran parte de los rayos del sol vespertino. En uno de sus parajes boscosos dos jóvenes caminaban alegremente.

–mm, a pesar de todo, no es tan desagradable este frío–

–te dije que te gustaría Aioria, no deberías desconfiar tanto en mi–

–cómo confiaría en ti Bud, si en cuanto me viste me habías escogido como tu presa de caza–

–no seas exagerado, reconozco que en cuanto te vi, pensaba en solo una noche de diversión, pero con todo lo que paso, y tu testarudez, cambie de opinión–

–ahora qué quieres de mi?– cruzo sus brazos un breve momento, pues continuaba caminando por esos accidentados caminos

–mm, te lo diré en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino–

–me puedes adelantar algo?–

–te diré que este lugar solo lo conozco yo, ni siquiera Syd sabe de su existencia–

–ah, será un honor conocerlo–, Bud le sonrío guardándose el resto de lo que realmente tenia en mente.

–mm, ya casi llegamos– pasaron por entre unas ramas bajas, llegando a un claro que acaba a unos metros mas adelante, frente a sus ojos se miraban las blancas montañas que creaban el escenario donde la aurora boreal daba su espectáculo de colores.

–es... increíble–

–sabia que te gustaría– se sentó en la fría hierba –por eso te insistí que vinieras hoy, son contados los días en que aparece la aurora boreal, y hoy es uno de esos días–

–pues ahora si agradezco tu testarudez– se sentó a lado del ojicarmin.

–vaya, hasta que dices algo bueno de mi–

–mm– el castaño se recargo en sus manos, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás –tienes razón me he comportado muy hosco contigo– callo esperando un apoyo a sus palabras, pero al no escucharlo volteo a verlo; y se sonrojo ante la forma tan atenta de como lo miraba. –Bud?–

««»» ««»» ««»»

El día sucumbía, mostrando su tonalidades cobrizas en el cielo, dos personas caminaban por entre las casas, su paso lento les delataba la tranquilidad en la que se encontraban, gracias a esos días de paz que ahora vivían; pero sobre todo el poder por fin, tras muchos años de soledad, estar juntos; sin nadie que les diga que hacer, o amenazas que les interrumpiera.

–crees que lo haya encontrado?– pregunto un joven de cabello castaño, mirando el cielo por un breve momento

–si... ya se han encontrado, estoy seguro– miro de reojo a su acompañante

–me alegro por ellos– sus miradas se encontraron un instante, se habían detenido en una puerta, Shion la abrió permitiendo entrar a su acompañante. Lentamente y con cuidado la volvió a cerrar, una vez dentro.

Sintió unas manos rodear su cintura –aun no puedo creer que este de nuevo a mi lado–

–créelo– olió el dulce aroma del peliverde

Shion giro aun abrazado –creer?– ambos se besaron, mientras sus cuerpo se unían mas –Dohko, hazme sentir que estas de nuevo a mi lado– recibió una sonrisa.

–claro mi amor– nuevamente sus bocas se unieron, mas apasionadas. Dohko levanto levemente el cuerpo del lemuriano, llevándolo hasta la cama en el cuarto, lo recostó con suavidad –te amare hasta fundirme en tu piel–, con uno de sus brazos aun bajo la cintura, llevo su mano a buscar camino bajo la túnica del peliverde.

–hazlo Dohko, hazlo–, sentía las caricias en su cuerpo, obligando a estremecerse al contacto. Sus ropas en instante habían tomado lugar en el suelo, permitiendo al moreno besar cada rincón de la blanca piel, que sumisamente se dejaba desear.

Cada beso, era unas chispas electrificantes en su cuerpo, sintió como sus piernas eran abiertas, y alguien se colocaba entre ellas, pero no penso mucho en ello cuando un húmedo calor se apodero de su miembro dejando que un quejido de sorpresa saliera de su boca, uno acompañado de varios gemidos, en cuanto comenzó ha hacer estimulado.

–oh Dohko– escuchar emitir su nombre de esa forma, solo pudo crear en él el saber que hacia bien su trabajo, provocando que acelerara para seguir escuchándolo. –Doohko–

Un incomodo y repentino frío recorrió su cuerpo en cuanto sintió a Dohko alejarse momentáneamente, lo vio tomas un frasco del buró, esa acción le aviso lo que vendría.

–mi Shion– su bocas se unieron –te haré mío– otro beso, mientras dispersaba el contenido de ese liquido es sus mano

–déjamelo a mi– le quito el frasco y untándose en las manos, tomo el miembro del moreno, subiendo y bajando

–oh Shion– lo tomo de los hombros, y lo levanto, pasando las piernas del lemuriano sobre las suyas, quedando ambos sentados. Un gemido de delicia con dolor escondido en el, broto de repente cuando un invasor se hizo paso en su entrada.

–ah Dohko– nuevamente su nombre en un suspiro apasionado en cuanto mas dedos estimulaban su paso. Unas manos sujetaron sus glúteos, levantándolo; su ano sintió un falo hacerse paso, gemidos de dolor, avisaban el avance de la penetración.

Shion recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Dohko, mientras se acostumbraba a la invasión. Sus manos liberaron la presión que habían hecho en los antebrazos de Dohko, ese gesto fue la señal del ojiverde para sujetar las caderas del lemuriano, y comenzar el movimiento.

Los brazos de Shion ayudaban el movimiento mientras su miembro que estaba entre ambos cuerpos, se estimulaba con el frotar. Sus cuerpo agitados, pronto se bañaron en sudor, sus aromas se mezclaron ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Una explosión, y se liberaron en una sincronía casi perfecta.

Permanecieron aun en esa posición, en un abrazo, sus cuerpos unidos, sus pieles fundidas.

««»» ««»» ««»»

–Shun, eeres tu? – el peliverde sonrío –es... es... maravilloso–

–Hyoga– dijo con la cabeza baja para esconder su nerviosa alegría

–oh Shun– ya se le había acercado, sujetándolo de los hombros –has vuelto–, lo tomo suavemente del mentón obligándolo a verlo, sus ojos se encontraron, y ambos sonrieron, pronto un dulce beso surgió de ellos –realmente has vuelto–

–te extrañe– lo envolvió en sus brazos –me alegra volver a verte–

–igual Shun– correspondió al abrazo, sus manos recorrían toda la espalda del peliverde, como cerciorándose que realmente estuviera ahí, sentirlo a su lado. Un beso en el cabello –eres tu– lo separo de su cuerpo –estas de nuevo a mi lado– lo beso nuevamente en la boca desesperado por sentirlo de nuevo, se había enviciado con su sabor.

–así es Hyoga–, sintió como ahora la boca del rubio daba pequeños besos en todo su rostro –aah, Hyoga– ahora sus cuello sufría por las apasionadas muestras de cariño. Su espalda recargada en la pared del camarote.

–Shun perdóname, pero quiero sentirte completo, saber que realmente estas aquí–

–aquí estoy Hyoga ahh– sus torsos pronto quedaron al descubierto –aquí no Hyoga– comento ante la incomodidad de estar parados.

–perdóname Shun– lo cargo en sus brazos, en un gesto de no querer dejarlo escapar. Lo recostó suavemente quedando Hyoga sobre él, en cuatro, sus labios se volvieron a unir en un rápido beso, pues ahora el rubio había bajado al pecho del ojiverde, estimulando uno de los pezones.

–ah Hyoga– emitía gozoso, pero un gemido mas fuerte se escucho cuando una mano se introdujo bajo su pantalón, tomando su miembro, incitando. Shun acariciaba la espalda y parte del pecho cercano del rubio, intentando imitar los movimientos que hacían sobre su cuerpo.

–eres tan dulce– su boca había llegado ahora al vientre, deteniéndose en el ombligo, el cuerpo de Shun subía y bajaba, la brisa marina se perdía entre los cálidos aromas que desprendían.

–ah, Hyooga– su mente se nublaba ante tantas sensaciones, el rubio se deshizo de su pantalón, permitiéndole maniobrar mejor. Shun también se hizo cargo del pantalón del ojiazul.

La mano de Hyoga fue bañada con la explosión de Shun, se relamió esa mano, en un acto sensual, mirando fijamente a Shun –realmente dulce–, el peliverde también se saboreo, cuando Hyoga llevo su mano a la pequeña boca.

Para después, disfrutar de sus bocas en otro beso. La mano de Hyoga ahora busco la entrada de Shun, quien respingo ante la sorpresa. Varios dedos más entraron, provocando que sus gemidos se perdieran en la boca del rubio.

Se coloco entre las piernas del peliverde –Shun, puedo continuar?– una dulce sonrisa y asentamiento de cabeza fue la respuesta; un nuevo beso, y subiendo las piernas de Shun en sus hombros, acerco su miembro a la entrada dilatada.

Varias lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, cuando se sintió penetrado, Hyoga bebió esas gotas saladas, intentando consolarlo; Shun busco la boca del ojiazul, y lo prosiguieron. Las embestidas comenzaron entre gemidos, el ondular del barco parecía armonizar con ellos.

Una fuerte descarga recorrió sus columnas, la excitación llego a su culminación. Agotados –te amo Hyoga– sus sinceras palabras.

El rubio acaricio su mejilla, para después salir de él –yo también te amo– se acostó a su lado, y dejaron que el sueño llegara, permitiéndoles dormir abrazados.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Habían caminado por los pasillos del templo, ambos en silencio; un reencuentro bastante difícil, habían llegado ya al área de jardines, Mu se detuvo ahí un momento, no podía continuar en silencio.

–Saga/Mu– dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos sonrieron.

–Mu, perdóname por lo que te hice–

–no tengo que perdonarte, no eras tu mismo–

–pero aun así te hice daño–

–no Saga– se le acerco y puso una mano en el hombro del peliazul –ya todo eso lo he olvidado–

–Mu eres tan bueno– acaricio la mejilla del pelilila –gracias– lo beso sujetando su rostro –extrañe tu exquisita boca–

–yo extrañe todo de ti– ahora el dio el beso, pero sus bocas se resistían a separarse, tomando a Mu de los hombros, aun sin separarse, le acostó suavemente en el verde pasto.

–permíteme recompensarte Mu– lo miro tiernamente

–Saga...–

–sch, prometo que no te arrepentirás– una sonrisa picara, y una mano intrusa bajo la parte alta de la túnica.

–si Saga– la intrusa mano se deshizo de la ropa, lentamente esparciendo besos en cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto. El peliazul tomo la mano del lemuriano y lo llevo a su propia ropa, para incitarlo a participar.

Mu acaricio el fornido torso con ambas mano, disfrutando de la tersa piel, provocando suspirar al ojiazul. Las manos del mas alto se deshicieron del resto de la ropa, siendo imitado por Mu.

Las fragantes aromas de las flores, creaban un dulce ambiente y hermosamente colorido, aunque para ellos eso no era más hermoso que la persona en sus brazos.

Saga recorría la suave piel, llegando hasta uno de los pezones, el cual comenzó a mordisquear -ah Saga-, mientras unas manos llegaba a la parte interna de sus muslos, acariciando, tentando esa parte tan sensible, cada parte de Mu se estremecía por esas atenciones.

–recompensaré todo lo que te he hecho– y ante caricias y besos Saga descubrió cada rincón del lemuriano. Sujeto a Mu, y le hizo quedar boca abajo –no te quiero seguir lastimando- y diciendo eso lo volteo recostándolo boca abajo, Mu sentía el frío pasto en su caliente piel, que contrastaba con el calor que sentía del cuerpo de Saga sobre de él.

Y humedeciendo sus dedos, introdujo uno en la estrecha entrada, Mu gimió nuevamente ante tal sorpresa, un segundo dedo se introdujo después; besos y caricias en su nuca y espalda se hacían relajarse ante la invasión.

–te amo Mu– y lentamente introdujo su miembro en el elmuriano, quien cerraba puños y manos por el dolor. Saga masajeaba su espalda para relajarlo. La respiración agitada de Mu intentaba tranquilizarse mientras esperaba a acostumbrarse a la estimulación.

Saga al sentir el cuerpo mas pequeño relajarse comenzó a moverse, sin dejar de besar de vez en cuando el blanco cuello. Una explosión de máxima satisfacción. El pelizaul se agacho nuevamente y beso la boca que se abría y cerrada agitada.

Lentamente salió del lemuriano, se recostó y en un abrazo atrajo a Mu recostándolo sobre él –te amo– le repitió la promesa proferida

Mu sonrío –yo también te amo– se besaron y cerraron sus ojos dispuestos a descansar.

««»» ««»» ««»»

–Bud, por que me miras de esa forma?– pregunto nervioso

–se que te dije que no te deseaba como una conquista, pero... aunque no me lo creas te deseos...no para este momento, pero...– le acaricio la mejilla –no puedo contenerme– se acerco para darle un beso.

Aioria no contesto a ese beso, pero tampoco lo rechazo estaba azorado –... es... la primera vez que te veo de manera seria, y sabes...– volteo a mirarlo fijamente –me agrada el chico alegre, pero este tipo serio no esta tan mal– ahora él dio un beso rodeando con sus brazos la nuca del peliverde.

Bud rodeo a Aioria, y lo hizo recostarse en la blanda tierra; sus manos presurosas buscaron espacio para ir más allá. El castaño dudo un poco, cosa que noto Bud. –sino quieres, esta bien–

–no...– Acerco nuevamente su boca, y en ese movimiento giro ambos cuerpos para quedar él arriba –me gusta más esta vista–

Sonrío ampliamente –normalmente me quejaría, pero creo que por hoy callare– Aioria alzo la camisa y comenzó a besar el vientre del ojicarmin –eres uy presto para esto–

Carcajeo brevemente –te diré que es la primera vez que lo hago con un chico–

–te diría que no te arrepentirás, pero tu tienes el control–

–si, ya era hora– en eso sintió como era liberado de su camisa –vaya que eres rápido–

–es que quiero admirarte por completo–. Entre juegos y caricias, sus risas como único sonido en ese solitario paisaje.

El frío desapareció, solo el calor del deseo y la pasión, pronto las risas se convirtieron en suspiros; los cuerpos agitados, sus rostros sonrojados y sudoroso, sus miradas rebelando el placer.

Aioria clavo sus ojos en sus opuestos la señal que la unión de sus cuerpos comenzaría, un fuerte gemido, el castaño bajo sintiéndose lleno.

Las manos buscando encontrar cada recóndito rincón, saberse dueños del otro, ser ahora solo el uno para el otro. Las palabras de amor brotaron ante la llegada del clímax. Sus ojos humeados de pasión y felicidad.

Los cuerpos fundidos, entregados entre el deseo y la pasión por el amor entregado. Ahora reposan cansados, en un tierno abrazo. Seguros ahora de sus sentimientos, pues habían dejado sus orgullos y mascaras, para lograr lo siempre anhelado.

««»» ««»» ««»»

–serás uno de los nuevos maestros aquí Shaka?–

–si, Ikki– ambos acostados, uno a lado del otro

–mm– emitió pensativo

–por que lo preguntas, piensas marcharte–

–me gustaría conocer mas este mundo, pero... por el momento hay muchas cosas interesantes en este lugar, no tengo porque irme– se acostó de acostado, para tener una mejor vista del rubio

–si– sonrío

–además, podría aprovechar para que también me dieras clases–

–creí que el maestro Dohko había despertado en ti conocimiento escondido– se recargo en su brazo, para ver de frente al peliazul.

–algo así, no estoy muy cociente de mi poder. Además, se dice que la vida es enseñanza, y siempre hay cosas nuevas que aprender–

–muy cierto–

–y que mejor manera que aprender con las personas que amas–

–me amas? –

–claro, no te lo he demostrado, sobre todo en esta semana que hemos estado untos –

–si, pero se siente tan bien escucharlo decir– una mano acaricio su mejilla

–te amo Shaka–

–también te amo Ikki–, sus labios se juntaron sellando esas palabras.

««»» ««»» ««»»

Fin

««»» ««»» ««»»

N/A: Gomen nasai por la tardanza, pero es que recibí pocos rr y me desanime (no había sido por otra cosa?) si, pero esa es una historia bastante larga, así que lo dejamos como esta (bueno oo)

A y los invito a leer mi fic en la sección de x-over.


End file.
